Le Chant du Silence
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: On conseille à Qui-Gon de prendre un nouveau padawan, la Force le pousse alors vers un certain initié, mais quand il s'aperçoit que le jeune Obi-Wan ne peut pas parler, il commence à hésiter. Leur alliance silencieuse va-t-elle échouer ou s'épanouir ? Pendant ce temps, Palpatine œuvre dans l'ombre... Période des apprentis Jedi UA Traduction
1. Partie I La Musique des sphères

_Hello à toutes et à tous !_

 _Après "Les Ombres du futur", voici une nouvelle traduction: "Le Chant du Silence" qui raconte une nouvelle aventure avec mes deux chouchous: Obi-Wan et Qui-Gon, mais qui se passe quelques années avant la Menace fantôme._

 _C'est un UA total puisque dans cette histoire, Obi-Wan est muet._

 _C'est une de mes fics favorites, elle est très longues, plus longue que les Ombres, (27 chapitres pour l'instant) alors j'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que moi._

 _De nombreux personnages seront présents, parmi eux: Yoda, Windu, Quinlan Vos, Dooku, Kit Fisto, et bien d'autres._

 _Rien est à moi, tout est à George Lucas, l'histoire est de Eirian Erisdar, dont j'ai fait la traduction._

 _Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

Résumé : « On conseille à Qui-Gon de prendre un nouveau padawan, la Force le pousse alors vers un certain initié- mais lorsqu'il s'aperçoit que le jeune Obi-Wan ne peut pas parler, il commence à hésiter. Leur alliance silencieuse va-t-elle échouer ou s'épanouir ? Pendant ce temps, Palpatine œuvre dans l'ombre.. »Période des apprentis Jedi UA Traduction

* * *

La salle d'entraînement principale est une arène étincelante de paradoxes, le chaos ordonné, une arène divisée par de fines lignes de contrainte et de désespoir. C'est à croire qu'il y a une _vergence_ dans la Force. Pour les initiés qui virevoltent et dansent au milieu des autres, auréolés de lueurs saphir et émeraude, aujourd'hui est un jour décisif dans la Force Unificatrice, un jour dans lequel une tradition ancestrale peut être honorée, un lien forgé entre un Maître et un Padawan, ou bien cela peut être un jour empli de déception, où la douleur se dissipera dans les courants versatiles de la Force vivante.

Peut-être il y avait-il une divergence, après tout. Deux voies. Celle d'un Padawan, un _chercheur de paix,_ ou bien une autre- impensable. Insoutenable : _l'échec._

La vive voix de Maître Cin Drallig enclenche un ordre, et dix-huit lames sifflent dans leurs poignets tel le fer chaud dans l'eau de mer, dissipant la frustration, le plaisir du combat et l'énergie emmagasinée dans l'atmosphère, laissant la Force brillante chauffée, comme les émanations d'une épée forgée après la finition d'une lame.

Un murmure balaye les chevaliers et les maîtres qui se sont rassemblés sur la plate-forme d'observation alors que le bourdonnement de deux sabre-lasers se font toujours entendre, aussi dissonant que leurs porteurs.

« Initié Chun ! Initié Kenobi ! » La voix de Maître Drallig claque comme un fouet. « Cessez ! »

Un des garçons, l'un est aussi châtain-roux que l'autre est blanc, jette un coup d'œil à maître Drallig tandis qu'il se retourne vers l'arrière pour esquiver un coup puissant de son adversaire. Les yeux bleu ciel sont emplis de désespoir mêlés à un contrôle mesuré.

Les yeux de Cin Drallig se plissent sous la compréhension. « Initié _Chun_ » appelle-t-il, la voix devenant dangereusement basse.

Mais il est peu probable que le garçon prénommé Bruck Chun puisse entendre la voix du maître Jedi sous ses propres cris de guerre.

« Lève tes pieds, _Kenobi »_ balance le garçon au cheveux blanc en face de lui. « Puisque tu es si _éloquent_ avec un sabre-laser, pourquoi n'ouvre-tu pas la bouche pour dire quelque chose en retour ? »

Des murmures choqués par l'insulte irradient de la plate-forme d'observation.

Les lèvres de Kenobi se pressent en une fine ligne et, tandis que ses mouvements demeurent entièrement défensifs, suivant les ordres de Maître Drallig, son poignet se contracte, trahissant une envie d'attaquer alors même que sa signature de Force étincelle sous une lueur incandescente.

Des murmures d'approbation se propagent dans la foule rassemblés, tels les vents des forêts, tandis que l'initié plonge dans la Force, il semble se fondre dans ses remous comme il se déplace _à travers_ la lumière, attendant son heure, dansant patiemment autour de son adversaire, jusqu'à ce qu'un mouvement rapide désarme son adversaire. Les deux moitiés du sabre d'entraînement tombent sur le sol.

Obi-Wan Kenobi rétracte son sabre, s'incline brièvement devant son adversaire, avant de pivoter sans heurts et de s'incliner profondément et avec un air contrit devant Maître Drallig.

Le Maître d'armes le considère pendant un moment, puis lui adresse un sourire ironique. « Bien combattu, Initié Kenobi »

Le garçon hoche la tête à ses remerciements, et sort de la salle avec le reste de ses camarades du même âge, trop fatigué pour remarquer plusieurs maîtres Jedi se dirigeant vers Bruck Chun une expression furieuse sur leurs visage.

« Bien travaillé, tu as, Obi-Wan » le félicite Maître Yoda à sa sortie.

Obi-Wan s'incline avec un air fatigué, puis se tourne pour partir.

Pendant tout ce temps, l'entraînement épuisant, les railleries, les éloges, il n'a pas dit un mot.

Sur la plate-forme d'observation à présent vide, Mace Windu se tourne vers son vieil ami. « Qu'en penses-tu, Qui-Gon ? Aucun n'a attiré ton attention ? »

Qui-Gon replie ses mains dans ses manches, la quintessence même d'un sérieux Maître Jedi. « Aucun, Mace » réplique-t-il. « Je te l'ai déjà dit avant, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne prendrai pas d'autre padawan. Mais » il se radoucit. « Je _suis_ intéressé par quelque chose d'autre. Cet Initié...Kenobi, c'est ça ? J'aimerais lui parler. »

Le visage du maître Korun se tord dans une grimace. « Ah, Qui-Gon, cela risque d'être compliqué... »

OoOoOoOoO

Obi-wan s'attarde sur le chemin menant au solarium intérieur, se prélassant dans la chaleur de l'après-midi. La Force dérive paresseusement ici, mais elle est pure, comme le cristal, aussi calme et régulière que le ruisseau qui serpente à ses pieds. Ce jardin est un cloître, un paradis caché et oublié dans les profondeurs du Temple. Il n'y a pas l'eau gloussante de la Chambre des mille-fontaines, ou la cacophonie des murmures étouffés qui s'élèvent dans les Archives. Ici, il y a le silence.

Obi-Wan peut presque s'entendre _parler._

Il s'est souvent demandé comme serait sa propre voix. N'ayant jamais eu la chance de _vocaliser_ ce désir, Obi-Wan peut simplement rêver. _J'aimerais une voix sympa,_ songe-t-il. _Pas une voix rauque comme celle de Maître Bondara...pas celle bourrue de Maître Piell's. Une voix qui chante !_ Durant un moment, Obi-Wan ne se trouve plus sous le soleil et le bleu du ciel mais dans le dortoir de la crèche, écoutant la berceuse apaisante de Bant lorsqu'il a fait un cauchemar.

Mais le rêve se fane aussi vite que la flamme dans son cœur, et tout devient silencieux une fois de plus.

Mais peut-être que c'est bien mieux.

Ici, dans l'air enivrant où même la Force est muette, Obi-Wan ne fait qu'un avec la Force, qu'il accueille, qui lui est _précieuse._ Il _peut_ parler aux branches tordues au-dessus de lui et aux feuilles frissonnantes en dessous, car elles sont silencieuses, et lui également. Ici, il y a une paix plus profonde que la méditation peut offrir.

Obi-Wan se replie sur ses genoux, ferme les yeux, et _écoute._

La douce brise emporte la dernière goutte de sueur de son match éreintant et lui apporte le parfum des feuilles fraîchement écrasées. Il y a des éclairs lumineux dans la Force- un loir fait une sieste sur un arbre là-bas, le chant des oiseaux virevolte de branche en branche au-dessus- des bruits infimes qui ne perturbent pas le silence. Obi-Wan ne médite pas, pas exactement. Il est centré sur lui même, mais pas de la façon dont on lui a enseigné. La galaxie semble s'arrêter dans l'écoulement du temps alors qu'un jeune garçon fusionne avec la Force et trouve dans ces profondeurs irisées la musique des sphères.

Le claquement sec d'un bâton de Gimer sort Obi-Wan de sa transe, le déconcertant un moment.

Les yeux vert-doré de Yoda brillent avec une gaieté mesurée. « Troublé, tu es, jeune homme ? »

Obi-Wan secoue rapidement la tête, seulement pour être encore plus mortifié quand il se rend compte de l'absence de _contrôle_ dans son geste. Une rougeur s'étale sur ses joues.

« Hum. Troublé, tu n'étais pas. Troublé, tu es _maintenant. »_

Il tressaillit de surprise avant de pencher lentement la tête. _Oui, maître_ , vient la réponse silencieuse

« Retourner à la crèche, tu devrais » souffle Yoda, la Force tourne autour de lui, tel une auréole de lumière. « De t'éterniser, _n'essaye pas_ »

Une lueur de reconnaissance brille dans les yeux d'Obi-Wan qui s'incline une première fois, avant de s'incliner une seconde fois vers un mur apparemment vide, avant de détaler. Comme la tignasse de cheveux brun-roux disparait, Yoda laisse finalement des petits gloussements amusés lui échapper. « Bien eu, l'enfant t'a, Maître Windu, hum ? »

Mace Windu arbore un sourire contrit comme il sort de l'ombre. « Par les neufs enfers, comme m'a-t-il senti ? Je me suis efforcé de dissimuler ma signature de Force. »

Le bâton de Yoda s'en va taper les tibias du maître Korun. « Une bonne affinité entre l'enfant et Qui-Gon, il y a, n'est-ce pas ? »

Mace a le bon sens d'ignorer la douleur dans ses mollets pendant qu'il répond « Il semblerait que ce soit la volonté de la Force. Nous avons juste à convaincre ce vieux démon de choisir l'enfant comme apprenti... » Il retient de justesse un juron lorsque la bâton de Yoda claque contre ses genoux dans un bruit sec.

« Trop interférer, nous ne devons pas ! » Une main griffue se resserre autour du bois noueux. « Si la volonté de la Force _c'est_ , alors cela sera »

Mace Windu se sent presque redevenir un padawan comme il s'incline profondément devant le plus vénéré de l'Ordre Jedi. « Oui, Maître »

« Hummph. Bon. » Le ton de Yoda change soudainement, aussi brusquement que le sujet. « Tard, il est. Un thé, veux-tu ? »

OoOoOoOo

Qui-Gon essaye de faire fi de son embarras alors que l'ascenseur le dépose devant les crèches du niveau dix. Il tente de dissimuler ses émotions derrière le masque froid et calme du parfait Jedi.

Sa détermination vacille, cependant, quand il se retrouve face une porte où sont inscrites des lettres aux couleurs très vives : _Clan du Dragon/ Maitre Jedi Ali-Alann_. Il hésite encore davantage lorsque les cris énergiques d'une douzaine de jeunes sensibles à la Force lui transpercent les tympans à travers le duracier.

Qui-Gon grimace tandis que les pensées tourbillonnement dans son esprit. La voix de la raison lutte contre la voix de l'excuse. _Un négociateur sait quand se retirer_ , se souvient-il. _Seulement quand il admet que battre momentanément en retraite peut être bénéfique par la suite._ Avec ses joyeuses pensées, Qui-Gon pivote, tourne, et-

La porte coulisse derrière lui, et la voix tonitruante d'Ali Alann lui agresse les tympans. « Qui-Gon ! Quel bon vent t'amène, mon vieil ami ? »

Avec une efficacité née de nombreuses années de pratique, Qui-Gon plaque un sourire convaincant sur son visage et inverse sa direction en douceur. « Bonsoir, Ali » dit-il d'une voix agréable.

« Entre, entre » l'invite brusquement Ali, faisant signe à Qui-Gon avec sa large main. Qui-Gon et Ali mesurent la même taille, mais Maître Alaan est bâti beaucoup plus solidement. Qui-Gon cache son amusement à l'idée que son ami pourrait rassembler les initiés seulement s'il arrivait à en venir à bout. Mais c'est loin d'être le cas..

Comme le maître de crèche insiste et l'entraîne dans une pièce grouillante de monde pour faire le thé, Qui-Gon se retrouve assis et, mal à l'aise, se tortille sur un banc beaucoup trop petit pour ses longues jambes. Il se retrouve face aux initiés. Et laisse échapper un soupir. _Patience._

Il a l'impression de se retrouver devant douze _dragons Krayt_ au lieu de douze initiés Jedi. Des Initiés Jedi convenables doivent êtres calmes et réservés, ceux qu'il a sous ses yeux, des petits démons, doivent certainement appartenir à un autre ordre. Le bolo-ball rebondit entre les mains des enfants tel un missile balistique fou. La surface métallique de la sphère ne touche jamais vraiment les mains ou les pieds ou les tuniques, elle doit être propulsées via des vrilles et des poussées de Force dans toutes les directions. Le Bolo-Force est listé dans les Archives comme un exercice commun de contrôle de Force, mais d'après une rumeur de longue date et sarcastique venant des grades supérieurs, le jeu aurait été inventé durant la Grande Guerre Sith pour préparer les Initiés à la bataille.

Qui-Gon émet un grognement. C'est certainement le cas. Le Clan du Dragon, porte bien son nom.

Mais il a apparemment tort. Alors qu'il pensait qu'il y avait douze dragon Krayt, il y en a seulement onze. Le douzième, en quelque sort à _l'écart_ , est Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Qui-Gon avait d'abord pensé que les cris de joie provenaient de douze gorge excitées, mais les lèvres d'Obi-Wan sont bien fermées, pressées en une ligne concentrée. Des perles de sueur dans ses cheveux courts et hérissés, glissent le long d'une boucle qui pourrait, dans un jour lointain, être tordue en une tresse de Padawan. Durant quelques fragments de secondes, Qui-Gon s'imagine presque avoir une vision. Presque, parce que c'est un utilisateur de la Force vivante jusqu'au bout des ongles. _Peut-être suis-je le seul à tresser des mèches de cheveux ?_ Qui-Gon se penche en avant brusquement, son regard perçant bleu azur fixé sur les mouvements d'Obi-Wan.

Les sauts et les rebondissements d'Obi-Wan dans les airs sont aussi vifs et joyeux que les autres, dans ces mouvements apparemment innocents, Qui-Gon discerne pourtant bien plus. Une position de Soresu ici, un Salto arrière Ataru là, se mêlant parfaitement aux poussées précises de Force qui envoient le balo-ball en direction des autres mains.

Qui-Gon sent un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres même quand il tique en observant attentivement le garçon : quelqu'un doit apprendre à Obi-Wan le _contrôle_ _._ Il est certes _doué_ pour les poussées de Force, mais il pourrait facilement casser le nez d'un autre Initié. Il remarque que les yeux du garçon sont déjà rivés sur le sol, une lueur de victoire dansant dans ses iris. Une autre leçon à enseigner – la victoire n'est pas le seul objectif d'un Jedi.

Mais il n'échappe pas à Qui-Gon que, tandis que ses camarades du même âge courent, Obi-Wan _danse._

Une tasse de thé à l'odeur douceâtre apparaît devant lui. « Tu viens enlever un des miens, on dirait » Ali Alann soupire, sa voix exprimant un mélange de fierté et de tristesse. « Que puis-je y faire ? Le Code interdit l'attachement, mais je les aime tous de toute façon. Ils sont tellement précieux. »

Qui-Gon formule une réponse alors qu'il sirote le breuvage chaud. « Rassure-toi, _Maître_ Alann » rit-il. « Du moins pour l'instant. Je suis simplement venu sur un coup de tête. »

Ali Alann arque un sourcil. Maître de Crèche il est, mais maître _Jedi_ aussi. Il n'est pas si facilement berné. « Bien sûr" répond-il de bonne grâce à son ami. Il marque une pause, le temps de trouver les bons mots pour frapper autant que possible l'ego de Qui-Gon. «...Je suppose que c'est à propos d'Obi-Wan ? » questionne Ali. Ou déclare-t-il. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de différence.

Son visage demeure soigneusement impassible, Qui-Gon se dit qu'Ali Alann est probablement plus adapté pour une carrière politique qu'au maintien de la paix. _Drôle de perspective. «_ Que peux-tu me dire sur lui ? » murmure-t-il dans sa tasse de thé. Il ne concédera pas sa défaite en répondant directement à la question.

« Eh bien, il est parfait. Ou très proche de la perfection, dans la mesure du possible pour un Initié » marmonne Ali Alann, tourbillonnant paresseusement son thé. « Il est à des années-lumière de son groupe dans les compétences au sabre- il a maîtrisé tous les formes de base requises pour le Shii-Cho et s'entraîne à se spécialiser dans les formes les plus modernes. Selon les maîtres Drallig et Boondara, il s'est orienté vers l'Ataru, avec une pointe de Soresu. » Un sourire narquois. « Tu pourrais lui apprendre beaucoup."

Qui-Gon ignore la pique tandis qu'il évente le vapeur de son thé. « Des compétences de Force ? »

Ali Alann fait un signe en direction du match de holo-ball. Qui-Gon acquiesce. Aucune autre explication n'est nécessaire.

« Et puis il y a ses compétences dans le domaine académique » Le ton de Maître Alann reflète une certaine fierté parentale. « Il passe la journée, des jours dans les archives si madame Nu le laissait faire – elle a un faible pour lui, tu sais ? Et quand il sort, ses bras débordent d'holo-livres de politique, d'histoire, de philosophie- il cite _Chakora Seva_ dans ses écrits. Je pourrais te donner quelques exemplaires, si tu veux »

Qui-Gon ignore s'il doit rire ou le regarder avec incrédulité. « Ce serait apprécié »

Une pause, dans laquelle le thé est presque entièrement consommé et la distraction presque passée.

« Des faiblesses ? »

« Il est très, _très_ doué dans la force unificatrice. Je sais que tu pense que cela n'a pas vraiment d'importance que nous appartenons à la Force Vivante ou bien à l'Unificatrice, mais il a des visions presque chaque nuit. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait eu un rêve normal depuis l'âge de trois ans. Parfois ses compétences de Force ne sont que l'ombre de ce que qu'elles pourraient être – il se débrouille comme il peut sur le terrain. »

Qui-Gon grimace. « « C'est malheureux »

Alin Alann s'apprête à parler, puis se reprend. Il inspire rapidement avant de lâcher. « Qui-Gon, il est- »

« Je sais »

Le maître de la crèche dépose son thé, l'air soudain très las. « Cela ne devrait pas interférer avec sa vie de Jedi...mais étant donné la nature de la plupart de tes missions, je ne sais pas si... »

« Je vais y penser » Qui-Gon sait qu'il vient d'admettre d'emblée son intérêt pour Obi-Wan afin qu'il soit son Padawan, mais le problème reste là: qu'est-ce que le padawan d'un médiateur et protecteur de la paix pourrait bien faire sans pouvoir débattre ?

Une voix le sort brusquement de ses pensées.

« Ils vont bientôt entrer dans un coma-alimentaire » Ali Alann observe avec sérénité les mouvements des enfants ralentir. « Merci la Force. Pour une fois, j'ai besoin de dormir une nuit complète »

« Ali... »

« Je t'accorde cinq minutes avec lui. Tu pourras revenir demain si tu veux »

Un clin d'oeil reconnaissant. « Je te remercie »

Ali Alann rassemble les tasses vides. « Qui-Gon. Je sais que je peux compter sur toi pour avoir du _tact. »_ Quelque chose dans sa voix dément son inquiétude.

« Les leçons ne sont pas enseignées par le tact seul »

Durant un moment, le maître de la crèche ressemble étrangement à maître Tahl Uvain. « Ne me donne pas ces leçons imbéciles de négociateur. J'en reçois suffisamment de la part d'Obi-Wan »

Un petit rire secoue Qui-Gon. Une rareté, de nos jours, depuis Xan-

Il interrompt sa sinistre pensée et, durant les prochaines minutes, rentre dans une demi-méditation.

Bien trop tôt, Ali Alann lui montre le chemin dans le dortoir de la crèche, où d'immenses yeux bleu-gris le regardent expressivement.

Alors qu'il ouvre la bouche pour parler, une petite partie de lui se désole pour ce garçon qui ne pourra jamais faire la même chose, et il a peur pour lui-même, car la pitié mène à l'attachement, et l'attachement mène à l'Obscurité.

* * *

 _Voilà, voilà pour ce chapitre ^^_

 _Dans le prochain: rencontre entre Qui-Gon et Obi-Wan._

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)_

 _Tchousssss_


	2. Le Conseil se réunit sous la pluie

_Hello ! Un gros merci à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews :) et un gros merci à la Chouette pour sa relecture.  
_

 _J'espère que cette histoire continuera à vous plaire._

 _Rien ne m'appartient comme d'habitude, tout est à papy Georges et le texte est à Eirian Erisdar dont j'ai fait la traduction._

* * *

« _Le Jedi est le cristal de la Force_

 _La Force est la lame du cœur._

 _Tous sont entremêlés : le cristal,_

 _la lame, le Jedi._

 _Nous sommes Un. »_

Obi-Wan ne sait pas trop quoi faire de Maître Qui-Gon Jinn.

Sa signature de Force l'identifie clairement comme un maître. Elle est ancrée dans l'air tout autour de lui, se mouvant dans les courants lumineux de la Force comme les célèbres aurores boréales visibles dans la partie de Hoth et magiques pour un jeune Initié si imaginatif. La Force vivante r _espir_ e pratiquement en lui et c'en est presque incroyable. Le Jedi se mêle dans les ruisseaux tumultueux de la Force si bien qu'elle glisse et s'adapte au moindre de ses déplacements. Obi-Wan observe Qui-Gon d'un air sceptique, cependant, quand il détecte une tendance à l' _espièglerie_ sous l'apparence calme, posée, et impassible du Maître Jedi.

Obi-Wan espère sincèrement que Maître Jinn n'est pas comme Maître Even Piell. Le temple tomberait certainement si une telle farce se produisait. Il n'y aurait tout simplement pas assez d' _espace_ pour contenir autant de sarcasme.

« Concentre-toi, jeune homme »

Obi-Wan se détache de son observation avec une brusquerie douloureuse. Il incline la tête pour s'excuser, et Maître Jinn reprend sa question, sans se soucier apparemment de sa grande silhouette qui est à moitié accroupie sur une couchette de la taille d'un enfant.

En réalité, Qui-Gon n'a qu'une vague idée de ce qu'il fait, mais il fait confiance à son cerveau pour gérer le reste. « Si tu deviens un chevalier, quel domaines d'expertises choisirais-tu ? »

Dans un sursaut, il se rend compte qu'il a inconsciemment pris le ton et la parole qu'il utilise dans ses missions diplomatiques, froid et poli, suffisamment détaché pour cacher sa véritable prouesse politique. Il se réprimande à cause de ça. Il parle à un enfant de _douze ans_ , pour l'amour de la Force.

Les yeux gris-clair d'Obi-Wan se plissent d'un air pensif. Ses doigts tiennent soigneusement son stylo, et une ligne de lettres en Basic s'élance alors sans retenue sur la feuille qui repose sur ses genoux. Qui-Gon ne se risque pas à trouver autre chose pour occuper son regard tandis qu'il observe Obi-Wan écrire, il s'est retrouvé trop souvent dans des situations similaires et embarrassantes pour renouveler l'expérience. Il attend simplement, et fait preuve de patience, tentant de respirer doucement même si l'envie de bouger le tiraille fortement.

La feuille fragile est tendue devant lui, accompagnée d'un léger mouvement de tête.

Qui-Gon est un peu surpris en sentant la texture usée du papier – cela ressemble presque à du parchemin, la surface rappelle ces quelques textes de trésors anciens qui ont été écrits il y a des années, et dissimulés dans les Archives. _Le garçon doit l'utiliser quotidiennement_ , réalise Qui-Gon. Seulement après des années d'écriture, de nettoyage, de réécriture, la surface autrefois lisse est devenue marquée et abîmée.

Une seule ligne, est inscrite à l'encre d'ébène : _Les Jedi sont le cristal de la Force._

Qui-Gon ne peut pas s'empêcher de arquer un sourcil amusé. Le garçon a fait preuve d'un certain humour – citant l'un des enseignants fondamentaux du Code en réponse au maître Jedi ! Et la réponse elle-même est cryptique. _Veut-il dire qu'il a l'intention de servir la Force comme la lame fait le Jedi, ou que l'avenir est incertain et qu'il a l'intention de se concentrer sur le présent, comme le cristal du sabre se focalise sur le faisceau ?_

Il sort de ses pensées pour apercevoir un sourire en coin tirer les lèvres de Kenobi. Une pointe de regret tiraille Qui-Gon, ce garçon aurait fait un très bon padawan, en effet. Si cette réponse avait été lue à voix haute, disons à l'opéra Alderaanian, il n'y aurait eu aucun doute sur le fait que quel que soit la classe supérieure du monde du noyau, les mots auraient frappé la majorité des personnes présentes avec un respect mêlé de crainte.

Mais Qui-Gon n'est pas un politicien plein de graisse ayant tendance à être béat d'admiration.

« Je vois que ta langue est affûtée » glousse Qui-Gon. Sentant l'émotion s'accroître dans la Force, il se crispe, se rendant compte de son erreur. Il a l'impression de patauger, l'expérience lui ayant appris à ne pas insister sur une insulte accidentelle lors d'une conversation délicate, il décide de changer de sujet. « N'as-tu jamais envisagé le corps diplomatique ? » s'aventure-t-il avec prudence.

La feuille passe des mains rugueuses et calleuses à celles petites et encore intactes, et le stylo danse sur la surface comme le sillage phosphorescent d'un sabre-laser. Puis la feuille est poussée dans les mains de Qui-Gon, suivi d'un hochement presque imperceptible de la tête.

Encore une fois, les enseignements paraphrasés sont inscrits en une ligne d'encre impitoyable : _Un Jedi ne recherche pas une victoire impossible à obtenir._

Le papier crisse alors que la prise de Qui-Gon se resserre autour de la feuille fragile. Il est étonnant que deux lignes écrites par la même main, l'une sous l'autre, dans une écriture presque impeccable, puissent autant être exprimées, simplement par la tonalité et la nuance des mots. Et ils ne révèlent rien de l'opinion véritable d'Obi-Wan. Les mots, apparemment innocents _déduisent_ sans préciser, des actions préventives d'un négociateur, habilement dissimulées comme des parades.

 _Même si,_ considère Qui-Gon avec amusement, _il est sans doute parfaitement inconscient de ça._

Le papier est remis à son propriétaire. Qui-Gon ne manque pas de remarquer la façon dont le garçon l'a soigneusement plié, presque avec respect. Ce morceau particulier de papier a été la voix d'Obi-Wan durant des années.

« Bien répondu et bien parlé, Initié Kenobi » fait Qui-Gon d'un ton formel, comme il se lève de la couchette.

Obi-Wan se redresse sur ses pieds, apparemment surpris du désir soudain de Qui-Gon de partir. Il camoufle sa confusion en s'inclinant profondément, et en hochant la tête. _De même, Maître Jinn._

On peut se demander lequel est le plus troublé des deux alors que Qui-Gon prend congé – le maître, ou l'initié.

OoOoOoOoO

Il fait sombre dans l'hémisphère de Coruscant, la nuit étend son long manteau, recouvrant les cheveux d'argent en duracier de la ville planète. Le cycle de la nuit atteint son zénith, et la pluie tombe, à la fois soudaine et longuement attendue. Soudaine, car depuis un moment l'air est étouffé par les gaz d'échappement et le mélange d'odeurs émanant des espèces variées de la planète. En un instant, le déluge glacé tombe à verse sur les ruelles et les flèches des édifices, diamant liquide sur du cristal solide. Longuement attendue, dans le cœur battant de la République galactique, les systèmes d'air et les conditions météorologiques sont contrôlés, et cette pluie est prévue depuis une semaine.

L'eau remplit les premières centaines de niveaux avec de la boue et de la crasse, emportant avec elle les secrets les plus sombres des habitants, jusqu'au cœur des cœurs de Coruscant, purgeant l'air plus clair au-dessus des gaz d'échappement et des odeurs d'acide et de bâtons de la mort. Les habitants se précipitent pour se mettre à l'abri, le trafic aérien nocturne se met à avancer au pas. La pluie tombe sur les épaules des sentinelles de pierre qui gardent la grande entrée du Temple Jedi, étendant leurs formes sombres, et au-dessus, laissant les cinq flèches du Temple Jedi briller d'un blanc argenté.

La Force ruisselle en un torrent de pluie.

Un scintillement solitaire illumine une des fenêtres du Temple se situant à mi-niveau.

Il faut deux tasses très fortes de thé Karlina pour réchauffer suffisamment le sang de Qui-Gon qui s'est assis en poussant un soupir, méditant sur l'épreuve qui l'a brutalement tiré de son sommeil.

Il vient de vivre ce qui pourrait être la plus petite ou bien la plus importante vision de sa vie. _Petite,_ bien sûr, et même pathétiquement infinitésimal, selon les normes Jedi – même les visions de ceux liés à la Force Vivante dépassent généralement _deux mots_.

La première vision de Qui-Gon consiste en une seule phrase : _« Oui, Maître »._ La voix n'était pas la sienne.. Elle était musicale, calme, et en quelque sorte jeune – s'il en jugeait son timbre. Elle exprimait l'expérience, mais la voix était rarement utilisée comme l'air clair de Ilum, si fraîche qu'elle n'avait jamais été soufflée par un autre être sensible, auparavant.

Les visions viennent vers lui si rarement qu'il a appris que lorsqu'elles arrivaient, elles étaient susceptibles d'être fondamentales dans sa vie. Malheureusement, les paroles de cette vision sont répétées des centaines de fois par jour dans les salles du temple, d'initié à padawan, et de padawan à maître.

 _Eh bien, c'est extrêmement utile,_ se dit ironiquement Qui-Gon, son esprit virant au sarcasme à cette heure tardive de la nuit. Il écarte l'idée qu'il vient peut-être d'être influencé par cette maudite Force. Même si Yoda ne prendrait pas à la légère une telle intrusion de la Force à cette heure de la nuit – Qui-Gon préfère ne pas revenir sur cette vision- il lui faudrait une intrusion de la taille du temple pour le pousser à agir. Mais ce n'est pas près de se produire, pas même dans une centaine de vies.

Son com-link émet un bip agaçant et le sort de ses pensées avec la délicatesse d'un astromécano défectueux. Un pauvre padawan, adjoint au poste de nuit pour s'occuper du bureau des communications, lui a envoyé une convocation de la part du conseil pour le matin même.

 _Par les Sith..._

Avec un soupir, Qui-Gon envisage de retourner à son cycle de sommeil, mais il décide finalement de lutter et de rester éveillé malgré tout. Il n'aurait pas dû choisir le thé Karlini, il en a bu afin de d'être suffisamment réveillé pour analyser sa vision, mais le stimulant a une double utilisation, celle de troubler ses pensées.

S'efforçant de rester concentré et d'occuper son esprit troublé, il sort l'holo-livre contenant les devoirs d'Obi-Wan que Maître Ali Alann lui a donné il y a quelques heures. Choisissant un sujet au hasard, il ouvre le document et commence à lire, les bras croisés.

L'écriture d'Obi-Wan est sérieuse, et même un peu tranchante : « _La négociation est sans doute la compétence la plus importante qu'un Jedi puisse posséder. Elle peut conduire à des conflits, et peut également se terminer par une guerre. Des mesures énergiques doivent seulement être prises lorsqu'il n'y a pas d'autre voie à suivre, ou s'il y a un danger d'excès de confiance. Beaucoup de maîtres favorisent ce point de vue, l'avant-gardiste étant Maître Vodo-Siosk Baas, qui s'est distingué avant et pendant les anciennes guerres de Sith._

 _Cependant, il y a des cas dans lesquels cet argument, au premier abord, ne semble pas correct, comme par exemple le blocus de pirates de la voie Mandalorienne dans l'hyperespace Hydian, il y a une décennie et demie._

Qui-Gon sirote une gorgée de thé. _De tous les cas étudiés..._ Libérer une infime quantité d'irritation dans la Force lui prend plus d'efforts que prévu, en raison des lignes suivantes.

« _Le Maître Jedi anonyme envoyé pour négocier la paix entre le gouvernement de la Nouvelle Mandalore et la partie incriminée a explicitement ordonné de superviser les conditions et les demandes. La Nouvelle Mandalore a spécifiquement demandé une intervention militaire minimale conformément à leurs convictions pacifistes. Ce maitre Jedi a plutôt choisi de diriger un petit contingent de combattants venu des mondes extérieurs lors d'un raid du vaisseau-mère pirate, gardant en otage le capitaine jusqu'à ce que leurs représentants aient assoupli les termes du traité. Les combattants des mondes extérieurs ont ensuite été récompensés par le gouvernement Mandalorien »_

 _« Bien que cette prise de mesure particulière ait empêché une paralysie possible de l'économie Mandalorienne, elle a également mis en jeu de nombreuses vies et cela à grande échelle, et causé la violation des convictions politiques des habitants de la Nouvelle Mandalore. Il y a une possibilité très réelle dans laquelle des conflits avec d'autres groupes politiques auraient pu se produire. Le maître Jedi a obtenu la victoire, mais une victoire liée à une négociation n'aurait pas causé de tels risques. Je ne peux que conclure que la méthode de ce maître de « négociation agressive » est une victoire chanceuse parmi d'autres cas qui ont abouti à un échec. »_

Qui-Gon lit la dernière phrase du paragraphe et il en reste sans voix. Cette mission avait été sa première en tant que Maître Jedi et le Conseil l'avait informé qu'ils allaient faire un rapport sur ces événements et le ranger dans les Archives. La mission avait aussi été classée comme un record de désobéissance. Pourtant, Qui-Gon avait toujours pensé qu'il s'était plutôt bien débrouillé. Mandalore avait été peu touché par la crise et il avait simplement agi par compassion. Mace avait même plaisanté en se moquant de son amour pour les formes de vie misérable. Ces informations en main, Obi-Wan avait évalué ses actions et tout décortiqué avec la voix de la raison.

Un rire lui échappe _. Petit fripon._

Il atteint la Force, seulement pour la trouver assombrie et impitoyable, comme les nappes d'eau tiède qui sont tout ce qui reste de la pluie de Coruscant.

Bien sûr, cela ne signifie pas nécessairement que Qui-Gon va inverser son opinion au sujet de prendre bientôt un padawan.

OOOOOOOOOO

Son opinion est vivement mise à l'épreuve le lendemain matin face au Conseil.

« De ton intérêt soudain pour un padawan, nous avons entendu parler »Le ton narquois de Yoda devrait être illégal à une heure aussi tôt de la matinée.

« Oui, maître » admet volontiers Qui-Gon, dégageant une aura sereine.

Une lueur de surprise traverse le visage de Mace Windu. « Tu veux prendre cet initié comme padawan, alors ? »

Une pointe d'amusement se déverse dans la Force. « Vous vous méprenez, maîtres. J'ai simplement été intrigué par sa capacité à faire face à son indisposition à la parole »

Les yeux verts doré de Yoda se plissent avec perspicacité. « Mépris, nous ne nous sommes pas »

« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Maître Yoda- »

« Hmmmph, oui ! En effet, du respect, tu me dois ! » grogne Yoda, dans un mélange d'amusement et de fermeté dont lui seul a le secret.

Qui-Gon préfère ne rien dire, courbant simplement la tête.

« Maître Jinn » intervient Plo Koon, comme il se penche en avant. « La dernière fois que vous êtes venu devant nous, la conseil vous a _vivement_ conseillé de prendre un padawan. Naturellement, ce choix est le vôtre, comme le veut la Force. Cependant, vous devez décider, et vite. Ce n'est pas bon qu'un Maître Jedi se vautre dans l'indécision. »

Qui-Gon lisse sa barbe, et répond avec bonhomie. « Bien sûr, comme je l'ai dit auparavant », - une contre-attaque sournoise - « J'ai pris ma décision, je ne prendrai pas d'autre padawan »

« Des raisons as-tu, pour ce choix ? » rétorque Yoda avec un regard impénétrable.

 _Reste calme et mesuré._ « J'ai observé des initiés de l'âge approprié, comme vous me l'avez suggéré. Et je n'en ai trouvé aucun qui aient l'aptitude à affronter les rigueurs du maintien de la paix et de la négociation. »

La voix de Yoda, pleine de réprimande, claque. « Te mentir à toi-même, tu as, Qui-Gon. Pas suffisamment _intelligent_ , le jeune Kenobi est ? »

Qui-Gon ne cache pas son froncement de sourcils agacé cette fois-ci. « La capacité à parler ne rend pas plus intelligent. Certaines espèces peuvent en témoigner. »

Un rire de gorge. Yoda n'en démord pas. « Admettre qu'Obi-Wan est prêt à être un padawan, tu peux »

« Oui » lâche Qui-Gon. Il se rattrape. « Mais il n'est pas prêt à devenir _mon_ padawan »

Mace Windu attaque avec facilité, aussi tranchant qu'un coup de Vaapad. « Alors, nous avons la preuve que le problème ne vient pas des initiés, mais de toi »

La colère menace de submerger les boucliers mentaux de Qui-Gon. Il regarde en silence son ami, les yeux bleu azur heurtant le brun foncé comme une tempête se déchaînant contre une falaise. Durant un moment, la vague vacille vers son sommet, mais la falaise est trop raide et le ressentiment n'est pas un combustible suffisamment fort pour la tempête. L'émotion percute la Force comme des vagues sur le rivage, puis elle est contenue et retenue par des barrages solides de pure volonté.

« Est-ce que le conseil a quelque chose d'autre à me dire ? » lâche Qui-Gon à contrecœur, brisant le regard du maître Korun et se tournant vers Yoda. Mace souffle un bon coup, et l'ensemble du conseil se détend visiblement.

Yoda soupire. « Une Mission, nous avons pour toi »

La surprise se déverse dans la Force comme de l'encre colorée. « Oui ? »

« Jugé prêt pour construire leur premier sabre-laser, un groupe d'initié a été. Des jeunes padawans et des initiés âgés. Jeunes tout de même. Les emmener sur Ilum, tu vas, et superviser leur collecte de cristaux »

 _Garde d'enfants._ Alors, c'est tout ce que le conseil avait trouvé comme punition ? « Merci, maîtres » murmure Qui-Gon, saluant profondément. Il vaut mieux feindre la soumission pour échapper à une autre conversation irritante. « Je ferais ce que vous ordonnez »

« On verra ça » contre Mace Windu. Qui-Gon aurait dû savoir que Mace ne le laisserait pas avoir le dernier mot.

En un clin d'œil, Qui-Gon s'incline, puis rejoint le couloir à grands pas, sentant les regards du conseil le suivre dans son dos.

OOOOOOO

Qui-Gon, de façon assez prévisible, est en train de couver une tempête lorsque le carillon de la porte annonce la présence de Maître Tahl Uvain. Il ouvre la porte avec un sourire forcé, et elle entre brusquement, ses mains tenant une grande cocotte qui dégage des odeurs alléchantes de ragoût et d'herbes.

« Tahl, comment est-ce que tu- »

« Tu es encore soucieux à ce que je vois » La cocotte – comme ils appellent la cuve dans laquelle ils apportent de la nourriture pour leurs dîners quotidiens, en allant d'un appartement à l'autre – est posée sans ménagement sur la table.

Qui-Gon glisse subrepticement un morceau de liège sous le conteneur métallique. La table est fabriquée à partir d'un bois Felucian, un cadeau d'une connaissance datant d'il y a plusieurs années, et les marques apparaissent très _facilement_ sur la surface polie. « Oui », il marche sur des œufs.

Les yeux d'or aux reflets verts se posent sur lui. « Ne me dit pas que tu t'es encore livré à ton côté masochiste ? »

« Il n'y a pas d'émotion, il y a la paix »

Tahl grogne. « Ne me récite pas le code. Tout le monde sait que nous l'utilisons seulement pour échapper à une question. J'ai l'impression d'entendre un perroquet ayant appris par cœur notre apprentissage »

L'amusement voile à peine les mots de Qui-Gon. « Ah, mais dans la négociation, il est souvent utile de- » Il s'interrompt, clignant des yeux alors qu'une profonde révélation le frappe.

Un sillon apparaît entre les sourcils de Tahl. « Qui-Gon ? »

Un rire léger lui échappe, et il hoche la tête. « _Ce petit filou manipulateur »_

 _«_ Excuse-moi ? » La voix de Tahl a maintenant pris le ton dangereux d'une Consulaire voulant une réponse à ses questions, quand elle n'obtient pas ce qu'elle veut.

Qui-Gon ne peut s'empêcher de sourire comme il se retourne vers elle. « J'ai rencontré un initié assez intéressant hier soir. Il a fait comme s'il ne me connaissait pas, et a seulement répondu à mes questions avec des lignes strictes du Code. Je pensais que c'était de l'auto-dérision, mais il a dû vouloir évaluer ma réaction pour trouver les raisons de mon intérêt soudain pour lui » Cela prend tout son sens - son air respectueux, sa déférence, alors que depuis le début Obi-Wan savait que le « Maître Jedi sans nom » de son étude de cas était Qui-Gon. Il part dans un grand rire. « Il a essayé de se montrer plus malin que _moi_ , et cela s'est retourné contre lui. Comme je le pensais- il a encore beaucoup à apprendre »

Tahl le regarde un instant, avant de lui tapoter le bras. « J'espère que tu me présenteras correctement ton padawan, lorsque tu le prendras »

« Je n'ai jamais dit- »

« Tu pourrais faire comme si. Allons manger. »

La journée s'est déroulée de manière étrange, avec des rencontres qui l'ont étonné ou agacé. Qui-Gon met de côté ses émotions, les dispersant au sein de la Force, il prépare un dîner avec une de ses amis les plus chères et les plus anciennes, trouvant du réconfort dans de la bonne nourriture et une compagnie agréable. Tahl fait en sorte de lui laisser deux cadeaux de départ : la vaisselle et un rappel pour qu'il cuisine quelque chose de sympa pour leur prochaine rencontre, prévue la semaine suivante, dans les quartiers de Tahl.

Qui-Gon nettoie la cocotte dans un silence méditatif.

oOOOOOOO

Le chaos ordonné dans le hangar sud du Temple Jedi tend davantage vers le chaos ce matin. Qui-Gon regarde la ligne ordonnée des deux initiés et des trois padawans et lève un holo-enregistrement avec un soupir. « Je suis le maître Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn. Je sais que certains d'entre vous sont des padawans préférant avoir leurs maîtres ici, mais le Conseil leur a assigné des missions individuelles, donc c'est moi qui vous superviserais » dit-il calmement. La Force est perturbée dans un couloir latéral caché de sa vue, et un étrange sentiment d'appréhension traverse Qui-Gon, qui le met de côté tant bien que mal.

« Avancez et indiquez votre nom et votre âge »

Un garçon Dressalian dégingandé s'avance vers Qui-Gon et s'incline. « Initié Reeft Shinren. Douze ans »

Le prochain est un garçon Kiffar. Il n'est pas vieux, mais Qui-Gon ne dirait pas que c'est un enfant. « Padawan Quinlan Vos » se présente-t-il rapidement et n'ajoutant rien de plus.

Qui-Gon hausse un sourcil, puis passe au suivant. Maître Tholme lui avait parlé de la situation singulière de Quinlan.

Une voix le sort de ses pensées, elle _roule_ pratiquement d'excitation. « _Padawan_ Garen Muln. Treize ans » La tresse brune qui se balance d'un côté de son visage révèle que ce rang n'a été que très récemment gagné. Garen ricane alors que Quilan lui décoche un regard meurtrier.

Qui-Gon se retient d'imaginer ce qu'un tel duo pourrait causer comme dégâts en mission.

« Padawan Luminara Unduli. Treize ans » la voix calme de la Miralian est le bienvenu par rapport aux trois précédentes. « Heureuse de faire votre connaissance, Maître Jinn » Des tatouages récentes s'étendent sur son menton, comme elle lui adresse un sourire aimable;

« Padawan Huei Tori » Le sourire du mâle Nautolan est ridiculement discret par rapport au Chevalier Kit Fisto. « Douze ans »

Qui-Gon tape chaque nom de la liste avec un air fatigué, mais il s'arrête brusquement en faisant défiler la liste. En bas, en République Basic Standard, est inscrit le dernier nom: _Obi-Wan Kenobi._

Qui-Gon retient un souffle. _Mace, tu es un sacré rusé._

« L'un d'entre vous a-t-il vu l'Initié Kenobi ce matin ? » demande-t-il, non sans préoccupation. De ce qu'il a lu d'Obi-Wan Kenobi hier soir, l'initié n'est pas du genre à être en retard.

Garen et Reeft échangent un regard, l'inquiétude et une compréhension gênées voletant sur leurs visages.

Des pas de course résonnent sur le duracier et Obi-Wan Kenobi fait un arrêt sans dignité à la fin de la ligne, ses affaires battant contre lui. Qui-Gon ouvre la bouche pour réprimander le garçon, seulement pour apercevoir une ecchymose pourpre étalée sur la tempe d'Obi-Wan, à peine cachée par des touffes de cheveux ébouriffés.

Obi-Wan s'incline profondément, les joues rendues écarlates sous l'effort et l'embarras. Il remarque que deux membres du groupe le regarde avec l'air d'attendre quelque chose, et l'embarras se transforme en honte.

Qui-Gon annonce avec douceur. « Nous sommes tous présents. Montez à bord, rangez vos sacs, et allez vous occuper des vérifications de vol. Je vous rejoins sous peu »

Les enfants montent la rampe d'embarquement les uns après les autres, Obi-Wan suivant tristement. Alors qu'il frôle Qui-Gon, un lien semble soudain se créer entre eux, la lumière coulant en cascade dans l'atmosphère.

Et aussi vite que la lumière s'est embrasée, le lien s'évanouit. Obi-Wan continue sa montée, s'en avoir l'air d'avoir remarqué quelque chose, et Qui-Gon se retient de justesse de l'appeler.

Se tournant vers le couloir où il avait senti la perturbation, Qui-Gon s'approche. La lumière artificielle révèle un long couloir vide, sauf une chaussette épaisse gisant par terre, une lampe frontale tombée là, des affaires contre le chaud et le froid ont également été jeté sur le sol. Le _conflit e_ t la _jalousie_ flottent dans l'air comme un écho oublié de quelques minutes passées.

Il recueille les biens tombés et oubliés d'Obi-Wan et se retourne vers le vaisseau. Cela va lui donner _beaucoup_ à méditer durant le trajet vers Ilum.

* * *

 _Le prochain chapitre se passera durant l'hyperespace et un incident fâcheux va arriver à ce pauvre Obi-Wan..._

 _Pour ceux qui suivent mon autre fic: "Les Ombres du futur", le chapitre 19 arrivera la semaine prochaine ;)_

 _A bientôt !_


	3. Thé et encre

_Hello à toutes et à tous ! :)_

 _Un gros merci à toutes celles qui suivent cette histoire, merci aussi à la Chouette pour ses corrections._

 _Rien ne m'appartient comme d'habitude, tous les personnages de Star Wars sont à tonton Lucas et le texte est à Erian Erisdar dont j'ai fait la traduction.  
_

 _L'auteur a un style très...métaphorique, alors j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

L'Hyperespace est _étrange._ Il y a un semblant de mouvement, par les éclats et les flèches de lumière qui se perdent dans les volutes obscures, des fragments lumineux que l'ont peut contempler à travers les vitres du vaisseau. Mais il n'y a pas de changement de pression ou de gravité, mis à part le vrombissement constant de l'hyperdrive à travers le métal et le duracier. Le vaisseau doit sûrement se déplacer, si ce n'est pas dans l'espace, alors c'est dans un état translucide de non-être entre les dimensions, les grains de poussière du vaisseau tombant entre les branches des univers multiples. Ou peut-être que ce sont eux qui restent immobiles, tandis que l'espace lui-même se déchaîne dans leur bulle de calme, se déplaçant et se déformant jusqu'à leur destination, pour finalement se calmer sous leurs pieds instables.

Et ici, la Force est silencieuse. La musique des sphères n'a pas disparu _exactement_ \- mais c'est comme si le chef d'orchestre avait levé sa baguette et se serait figé là, et la chanson aurait fusionné en une note cristalline, accrochée à un fil fragile à travers le temps et l'espace. La Force est ici. Elle l'a toujours été, et elle le sera toujours. Mais il n'y a pas de Force Unificatrice ou Vivante, Lumineuse ou Obscure c'est la _Force_. Et c'est tout.

Pour une fois, Obi-Wan est content de ne pas avoir de voix, car s'il en avait une, il ne sait pas s'il aurait ri ou crié. Les deux l'auraient sorti de de sa méditation d'une manière extrêmement brutale.

Tout à coup, le grand Maître Jedi agenouillé à côté de lui, se retire de sa propre méditation et le fixe avec un regard inquisiteur. Obi-Wan ne peut pas voir le Maître Jedi l'examiner à travers ses yeux clos, mais il le _sent_ néanmoins, une oxymore de feu et de glace comme il pose une main fraîche sur son front, mesurant sa température, se posant certainement des questions sur cette ecchymose qui s'étale sur sa tempe...

Obi-Wan secoue la tête, ses yeux restant fermés. Il sent plus qu'il entend le bruissement doux du tissu tandis que le Jedi effleure l'ecchymose de ses doigts doux et déverse de la chaleur émanant de la Force, calmant la douleur. Et puis un sifflement résonne dans l'air alors que la porte coulisse et que des bruits de pas disparaissent dans le couloir.

Alors seulement Obi-Wan ouvre les yeux sur le monde gris des dortoirs, et se rend compte que tout au long de l'échange, Qui-Gon n'a pas prononcé un mot. Mais pourquoi n'a-t-il rien dit ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas demandé : _est-ce que cette plaie te fait mal ?_

 _Maître Jinn est difficile à lire._ Il semble hésiter entre l'inquiétude et la distance, paraissant se retirer quand il réalise la portée de ses gestes.

Le coussin de méditation qui se trouve en-dessous ne fait rien pour apaiser la douleur dans ses genoux. Se redressant, Obi-Wan regarde le chrono. Ils ont médité ensemble durant près de _trois heures._ S'était-il vraiment perdu dans la Force durant tout ce temps ? Les autres coussins disposés en cercle sont vides depuis longtemps, les autres intiés et padawans s'étant attelés à leurs tâches à bord. Obi-Wan se lève et étend ses jambes endolories, se forçant à plier et déplier ses genoux malgré les protestations de sa colonne vertébrale, et part en quête de son petit-déjeuner.

OoOoOoOo

Qui-Gon est bien conscient des regards curieux que lui jettent les enfants alors qu'il pose son plateau de nourriture dans la cuisine du vaisseau. Garen Mulh est le seul absent, étant peu probable qu'il écrase le vaisseau avec le pilote automatique, on lui a confié temporairement le poste du cockpit. Luminara Unduli mange lentement, son nez couleur olive se plissant légèrement de dégoût en voyant Reeft Shinren enfourner la nourriture dans sa bouche tout en volant simultanément des morceaux de tubercules dans l'assiette de Quinlan Vos. Les sourcils de Quinlan se froncent, mais plus par ennui que par colère. Huei Tori est assis, droit comme un piquet, adressant un hochement de tête respectueux à Qui-Gon alors qu'il entre dans la cuisine. Le Jedi réprime une bouffée de gêne. Tout dans ce padawan Nautolan est parfait, de l'inclinaison de la tête à la façon dont il mange. Et ce, sans être un négociateur ou un archiviste. C'est le calme réservé du parfait Padawan Jedi, celui qui conviendrait à bon nombre de maîtres.

Non, pas parfait. Que pourrait-on enseigner à un padawan parfait ?

Qui-Gon émerge de ses pensées, et hausse la voix afin que tous les enfants assemblés autour de la table l'entendent. « Chacun d'entre nous a bien travaillé sa méditation, ce matin » dit-il. « Mais l'Initié Kenobi s'est plongé dans la Force beaucoup plus profondément que vous. Vous feriez bien de prendre son exemple »

« Oui, Maître Jinn » dirent-ils en chœur.

Il réprime une grimace. La suspicion est toujours là, dans le timbre clair et net de leurs voix. Même les _enfants_ ont remarqué sa partialité supposée envers Obi-Wan.

Alors qu'il commence à manger son petit-déjeuner appétissant, Qui-Gon se demande s'il n'aurait pas dû en parler en présence d'Obi-Wan. Les éloges ne sortent pas si facilement de sa bouche, et le garçon ne doit pas souvent entendre des compliments aussi sincères.

Peu après, Reeft prend congé, saluant Qui-Gon et marmonnant quelque chose sur les dernières vérifications de la conception de son arme. Huei range ses couverts maniaquement lavés et s'incline, murmurant quelques amabilités, avant de pivoter agilement et de s'en aller. Ses membres tentaculaires bleu sombre se balançant doucement derrière lui, liés par une unique bande de cuir brun. Impassible, vierge de toutes expressions.

Il ferait un _excellent_ Jedi Sentinelle celui-là. Qui-Gon peut presque entendre la voix de son ancien maître se moquer ouvertement. Dooku est encore une autre raison pour laquelle Qui-Gon ne peut pas supporter de prendre un nouvel apprenti.

L'entrée d'Obi-Wan est si silencieuse que c'est seulement un murmure de la Force contre les boucliers de Qui-Gon qui le fait lever les yeux. Obi-Wan lui adresse un sourire timide, et désigne de la main son ecchymose atténuée avant de s'incliner profondément. Pour les trois autres enfants, restés dans la cuisine, cet échange n'a rien d'extraordinaire, mais Qui-Gon lui sourit en retour. « Ta gratitude est appréciée » réplique Qui-Gon.

Les oreilles d'Obi-Wan deviennent légèrement roses alors qu'il remplit un plateau et s'installe sur le large banc entre Quinlan et Luminara. Quinlan le salut brièvement, ne lui offrant pas plus de reconnaissance. Luminara l'accueille tranquillement, et il hoche la tête rapidement, se tournant vers sa nourriture afin de ne pas attiser davantage son intérêt.

Qui-Gon fronce les sourcils alors qu'il prend un peu de purée. Le fait que Obi-Wan se rende ainsi invisible doit sûrement être une méthode instinctive d'auto-préservation. En se concentrant sur d'autres aspects triviaux, Obi-Wan trouve une excuse pour son silence, et se fond dans le décor. Ce sont toutes les qualités pour une mission d'infiltration, mais pas si c'est une habitude permanente. Qui-Gon décide de lui parler plus tard.

Malheureusement, la Padawan Luminara le devance.

« Tu t'appelles Obi-Wan, pas vrai ? Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu te parler hier » La voix de Luminara est douce, humble- peut-être parce qu'il lui manque une pièce essentielle à cette conversation. « Il n'y a pas besoin d'être aussi distant. Nous sommes tous Jedi ici »

Obi-Wan dépose son jus de Muja et hoche la tête en retour. A quelques mètres, Quinlan abaisse lentement son verre, lui aussi. Des émotions contradictoires dansent sur les traits de son visage. Il ne fait aucun doute qu'il lutte pour ne pas essayer d'avertir Luminara.

Les traits de Luminara s'illuminent dans un large sourire. « Tu es calme, pas vrai ? Mon maître m'a dit d'essayer de rencontrer plus de Jedi sur cette mission, parce que je pourrais travailler avec toi dans des futures missions. N'es-tu pas heureux que nous allions bientôt construire notre propre sabre-laser ? » Comme Obi-Wan ne répond pas, mis à part un mouvement de la tête et un petit sourire, son enthousiasme commence à s'effriter « Bien...quel modèle de sabre-laser envisages-tu de faire ? »

Avec une expression un peu soulagée, Obi-Wan fouille dans sa tunique et en retire un holopad cabossé, ses doigts pianotant sur la surface avec habilité. L'instant d'après, un hologramme miroite devant eux, les lignes bleuies vacillent de temps à autre, mais l'image est détaillée et assez complexe, si bien que Luminara laisse échapper un soupir d'émerveillement. « C'est beau ! » s'exclame-t-elle. « Il est traditionnel, mais aussi différent à sa manière- qu'est-ce qui t'a inspiré ces lignes gravées ici ? »

Obi-Wan ouvre la bouche, puis la referme. Le front de Luminara se plisse sous la confusion lorsque sa main fouille dans sa tunique une nouvelle fois et en ressort une feuille usée.

La main de Qui-Gon se crispe sur sa fourchette, quelque chose le retient fermement ancré sur son siège, dans l'attente de voir ce qu'il va se passer. Il ne voit pas ce qu'écrit Obi-Wan, mais la réponse de Luminara est prononcée assez distinctement pour que Qui-Gon grimace intérieurement. « Oh, bien sûr, c'est logique. La conception du sabre-laser varie au fil des ans. Mais pourquoi ne le dis-tu pas à haute-voix ? Je n'ai rien à craindre, n'est-ce pas ? »

La main du garçon qui tient le stylo tremble légèrement. Qui-Gon commence à se lever, il ne peut pas, il _ne_ peut pas laisser le garçon écrire ce qu'il considère clairement comme quelque chose de honteux. Il ne laissera pas Obi-Wan se rabaisser ainsi, écrire ces mots qui le condamnent, écrire calmement tout ce qu'il cache et qu'il ressent vraiment.

Mais il est devancé une seconde fois. Par Quinlan Vos.

« Assez ! » Le Kiffar se lève brusquement, renversant son verre. Le jus de Muja glisse sur la table en acier dont le métal miroite sous la lumière, le liquide pourpre se répand comme une ecchymose. « Tu ne peux pas le dire ? » siffle-t-il à une Luminara aux yeux écarquillés. « Tu viens à cette mission, toute _parfaite_ et _polie_ , en disant que tu veux « apprendre à mieux connaître tes compatriotes Jedi », en te donnant des airs, quand tu ne peux même pas comprendre qu'Obi-Wan est _muet_? »

Le mot les submerge tous les quatre, alors que la Force les écrase de tout son poids, laissant Luminara muette d'horreur, les articulations d'Obi-Wan blanchissent là où ses doigts serrent son stylo, et Qui-Gon se maudit pour ne pas avoir été assez rapide. Il n'y a rien qu'il puisse faire maintenant le silence est assourdissant, aussi épais et corrosif que la boue acide de Dagobah, qui piège tout dans un bourbier, salissant les vêtements, les visages, changeante, _blessante._

La réprimande de Qui-Gon tombe sèchement. « _Cela suffit_ » gronda-t-il. Deux pas en avant, et une main tombe sur l'épaule frissonnante de Luminara Unduli. « Padawan Unduli. Va méditer, concentre-toi et passe en revue ta mission. Tu ne peux pas faire plus ici »

Luminara émerge brusquement de sa stupeur et s'incline devant lui, elle adresse une demi-courbette à Obi-Wan, et s'élance hors de la salle, des larmes menaçant de rouler sur ses joues.

« Vos » gronde Qui-Gon, « Viens avec moi ». Il ne jette pas de regard à Obi-Wan alors qu'il emmène Quinlan. Il n'arriverait sans doute pas à supporter l'expression qui doit être inscrite sur le visage de l'enfant en ce moment.

Quinlan marmonne dans sa barbe comme Qui-Gon l'oblige à s'agenouiller, sans douceur, sur un coussin de méditation.

« Je ne devrais pas avoir quelque chose à dire, ici » commence Qui-Gon. Il sait que ses yeux doivent être aussi acérés que deux pics de glace, et il ne fait aucun effort pour adoucir son regard. « Parle pour toi-même »

« Elle ne s'est même pas rendu compte de ce qu'elle faisait ! » s'exclame Quinlan, croisant les bras et se redressant. « Je ne suis pas un ami d'Obi-Wan, mais elle était tellement obnubilée par sa _bienséance_ et son _équilibre_ que ça l'a aveuglée. Quel bel exemple !»

Qui-Gon essaye de baisser sa voix. « Et toi, qu'étais-tu ? »

Un ricanement sarcastique. « Je suis bien mieux. Je ne fais pas autant de _manière »_

Un court silence, rompu seulement par la respiration pesante de Quinlan après son explosion. Qui-Gon arque un sourcil, et le padawan Kiffar lève les yeux et croise le regard de Qui-Gon.

Quinlan sursaute.

Il se baisse en saluant et son front touche le sol. « Je suis désolé, mon maître. Je n'aurais pas dû parler comme ça. Pardonnez-moi »

« J'aurais un mot à dire à Maître Tholme quand nous reviendrons » réplique Qui-Gon d'un ton sec. « Tu feras bien de réfléchir à tes actions. Elles étaient bien attentionnées, mais elles ont fait plus de mal que de bien »

Tholme a bien dû travailler parce que Quinlan finit par marmonner à contrecœur, « Oui, Maître Jinn »

Qui-Gon lui épargne un regard perçant avant de se tourner et de rejoindre la cuisine. Il hâte le pas sensiblement, et sa cape tourbillonne derrière lui comme une tempête qui se gonfle tandis qu'il arpente le duracier. Il fait une pause devant la porte, testant la Force.

Il n'y a rien. Aucune douleur, ni honte, ni peur. La Force miroite dans le vide.

Se raidissant, Qui-Gon bifurque dans un coin.

Obi-Wan fait face au mur opposé, un vide dans la Force, ses boucliers mentaux insaisissables et solides. La seule action qui dément son émotion est son stylo qui vole sur le papier devant lui.

 _Petit._ Cette pensée traverse son esprit sans qu'il puisse l'arrêter- et pour l'amour de la Force, il ignore pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'elle semble convenir à la petite forme de l'enfant, assis, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine alors qu'il déverse son cœur dans l'encre. « Obi-Wan » lâche doucement Qui-Gon. Il réalise brusquement que c'est la première fois qu'il prononce le prénom d'Obi-Wan à haute voix, et qu'une sensation étrange s'est emparé de lui. Une _prise de conscience_ en quelque sorte.

Au lieu de marcher vers cette tignasse hérissée roux-doré, Qui-Gon retire un petit sachet parfumé de sa bure de Jedi et se dirige vers le comptoir. Une pause soudaine du stylo qui gratte accompagne son mouvement, mais il fait semblant de ne pas le remarquer et met de l'eau à bouillir. Deux tasses aux bords ébréchés devraient suffire, puis l'eau est chauffée et les feuilles pliées et écrasées, une vapeur opalescente émane de la surface verte.

Se déplaçant lentement, afin de ne pas effrayer Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon s'assoit sur le banc, poussant une tasse de thé vers lui. Obi-Wan ne relève pas la tête, mais termine son dernier coup de stylo avec un grand geste qui aurait pu être un coup de poignard dans des circonstances différentes. La feuille est pliée comme elle glisse sur la surface polie de la table pour reposer ensuite près des mains de Qui-Gon.

« Bois » fait Qui-Gon, écartant la feuille sans la regarder. « C'est du thé Sapir. Lorsque tu te seras calmé, nous regarderons ensemble ce que tu as créé. »

Obi-Wan lève la tête, les yeux rougis. Les petits mains se tendent sur la table et cherchent la chaleur prodiguée par la tasse brûlante. Ses lèvres se soulèvent, et il avale une gorgée et un petit soupir lui échappe comme le liquide se déverse dans sa gorge et son estomac, réchauffant sa poitrine avec une luminance douce. Une nouvelle gorgée, plus grande cette fois-ci, et les larmes de douleur lui montent aux yeux à la gorgée brûlante.

« Pas comme ça » fait Qui-Gon avec humeur. « Tu vas te brûler. Essaye d'inhaler avant de siroter »

Obi-Wan fait comme il dit et la vapeur parfumée à la fois douce et persistance lui fait penser à une graine de fleur sauvage pressée et séchée, avant d'être arrosée à nouveau, son parfum se répand comme les pétales d'une fleur. Spontanément, un sourire lui vient aux lèvres, et les battements de son cœur s'apaisent. Une gorgée lente, et la douceur inonde sa langue, suivie de notes d'amertume agréables. Ses yeux clignotent, et la Force coule en lui comme un ruisseau dans un désert.

« C'est mieux » murmure Qui-Gon en retournant vers son propre thé.

La présence d'Obi-Wan dans la Force ne cesse de s'illuminer, et Qui-Gon s'arrête un instant en détectant un écho de musique qui vibre dans la Force et les connecte lui et le garçon. C'est étrangement familier et réconfortant – mais tout comme cela s'est produit sur la rampe d'embarquement au départ de Coruscant, la sensation disparaît brusquement.

Mettant de côté cet événement pour l'analyser ultérieurement, le Jedi se retourne vers la feuille de papier. Et refrène sa réaction avec difficulté.

Sur le papier est gravée à l'encre une poignée de sabre-laser sobre et complexe, sa prise à deux mains d'obsidienne et d'argent étincelant et le pommeau en demi-sphère ressemblent à une demi-lune noire à l'extrémité d'une allée brodée d'argent. Il n'y a aucune touche de fantaisie, aucun métal incurvé. C'est une arme, mortelle dans son usage. Et pourtant, elle sera belle, lorsque son porteur dansera avec elle jusqu'à ce que le cristal, la lame et le Jedi ne forment plus qu'un seul cœur palpitant.

Qui-Gon se détourne du dessin pour trouver Obi-Wan qui le regarde d'un air interrogateur. Un petit grognement échappe au Jedi. « Tu préfères utiliser la feuille plutôt que l'holo-pad, n'est-ce pas ? » déclare-t-il.

Obi-Wan acquiesce. Il tape son stylo, le dessin de son sabre-laser, puis sa poitrine, avec un air embarrassé, mais Qui-Gon avait compris de toute façon. Écrire avec la main c'est un peu comme utiliser un sabre. _Le cristal est le cœur de la lame, le cœur est le cristal du Jedi-_ c'est une forme d'expression plus vraie que les mots vides d'un holo-pad.

Sur un coup de tête, Qui-Gon décroche son sabre-laser de sa ceinture et le tend vers Obi-Wan. Le garçon écarquille les yeux, et il secoue vigoureusement la tête, levant les mains sous la consternation. Mais personne ne peut refuser quelque chose du Maître Jedi. La poignée lourde du sabre passe des mains fortes et calleuses aux petites mains tâchées d'encre. Obi-Wan la soulève presque avec déférence.

« J'ai créé la conception de mon arme presque avec la même influence que la tienne : les maîtres d'armes d'autrefois » commence Qui-Gon, sa voix reprenant son ton professoral. « Poignée, bouton d'activation, cellule d'alimentation ». Son doigt touche chaque composant, respectivement, avec une facilité qui prouve sa connaissance intime de l'arme. Elle est restée avec lui durant des décennies, et a vu autant de bataille que lui. Il connaît son poids, son toucher, et la mélodie qu'elle joue quand elle est activée. « J'ai façonné ces stries dans la poignée pour la décoration et l'aspect pratique. Elles servent aussi à protéger le cristal » Il remarque non sans amusement que Obi-Wan est scotché à chacun de ses mots. « Tu vois ce revêtement métallique ? » murmure Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan hoche vigoureusement la tête, les yeux brillants. Qui-Gon essaie de ne pas sourire tandis qu' il continue. « Je me suis inspiré du code. Le sabre-laser doit couler comme la Force – J'ai imaginé l 'union du métal autour du sabre, comme s'il était en osmose avec la Force »

L'expression d'Obi-Wan est passée depuis longtemps du respect à l'émerveillement. Qui-Gon récupère son sabre-laser avec une étincelle dans son regard. Obi-Wan avait manipulé l'arme comme si elle était faite de verre. « Pourrais-tu me parler de ta propre conception ? »

Obi-Wan se fend d'un large sourire comme son stylo s'élance sur le papier et se met presque à danser, parlant avec éloquence de son futur sabre-laser. Qui-Gon manque les premières lignes, tant il est happé par le sourire d'Obi-Wan. Il n'a pas vu une telle joie, un tel engouement, depuis longtemps. Feemor avait souri comme ça mais son rang de chevalier l'avait éloigné de Qui-Gon. Xanathos...il y avait toujours quelque chose de caché derrière son sourire, une fierté et une obscurité dissimulées derrière une expression insouciante. Mais lorsque Obi-Wan sourit, c'est comme si tous les rires s'illuminer sur son visage, l'enfant sait qu'il ne pourra jamais rire, alors il se concentre et la lumière se met à clignoter.

Si un sabre-laser ressemblait au sourire d'Obi-Wan, il serait flamboyant de lumière.

Alors que la matinée s'écoule, Qui-Gon sent une sensation familière s'insinuer dans son cœur mais c'est une sensation qu'il avait depuis longtemps oubliée, si bien qu'il lui faut un moment pour la reconnaître : la satisfaction d'une leçon bien enseignée. La nostalgie plonge sur ses boucliers, lui faisant presque perdre contrôle. Mais au moment où il s'excuse pour aller vérifier le cockpit, Qui-Gon ne peut s'empécher de sourire.

OoOoOoO

C'est uniquement lorsque l'ordinateur de bord annonce leur sortie imminente de l'hyperesace pour Ilum que Qui-Gon s'en prend à lui-même. _Qu'est-il en train de faire ?_ Il s'était juré que depuis ce jour fatidique sur Telos IV, il ne prendrait plus d'autre Padawan. Le succès de Feemor devenu chevalier a été totalement éclipsé par son échec vis à vis de Xanathos contaminé par le Côté Obscur, qui a jailli dans son enfance. La satire ne lui échappe pas, pourquoi son padawan de deux ans a réussi, alors que son padawan de six ans a échoué ? Qui-Gon pousse un soupir tandis qu'il ordonne à Garen Muln de sortir du cockpit. Il n'a jamais été un bon maître, jamais digne de son rang et de son titre. Cette mascarade dans la cuisine aujourd'hui résulte de son manque de réaction autant que l'indélicatesse de la Padawan Unduli.

Le vaisseau se retire de l'hyperespace dans une embardée silencieuse, reflétant l'écho vide et brutal de son estomac. Les étoiles défilent et se fondent en milliards de diamants scintillants, de rivières nébuleuses et de comètes striées. Et avec elle, la Force vivante coule à nouveau, coule à travers son esprit fatigué, l'apaisant, le calmant. Qui-Gon se plonge dans ce flot pour essayer de trouver une réponse, des réponses, à une question qu'il ne peut définir complètement.

Le monde de glace bleuté de Ilum plane droit devant, un phare dans la Force, appelant tous les êtres sensibles à la Force, Jedi ou non, aux trésors qu'elle détient dans ses coffres. Qui-Gon se penche en avant, tape les commandes d'activation et se prépare à faire atterrir le vaisseau. La Force ne lui a donné aucune réponse claire – mais la mélodie entêtante des cristaux l'attire impitoyablement. Ilum est son avenir immédiat, et il doit y faire face, comme la Force vivante l'oblige à revenir au présent.

Il espère que Obi-Wan pourra aussi y faire face.

* * *

 _Voilà pour ce chapitre ^^_

 _A bientôt pour la suite, où il y aura pas mal d'action._

 _Tchousss_


	4. La voie du Chauve-faucon

_Hello :)_

 _Un gros merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire, lecteur silencieux ou non._

 _Et un gros merci à la Chouette pour ses corrections._

 _Rien est à moi, comme d'habitude._

* * *

L'enclave Jedi de Ilum est à couper le souffle, véritable sentinelle de glace saphir, impitoyable mais _élégante_ dans ses angles harmonieux et ses tourelles majestueuses. Pourtant, il y a quelque chose de mortel dans la façon dont la lumière blanche matinale passe sur ses murs blanc-azur. La lumière ne s'attarde pas sur les frontières brillantes du temple en fait, elle semble hésiter à s'y attarder, quelques particules de neige téméraires s'aventurent vers la bouche béante de la porte d'entrée, pour être ensuite englouties par l'obscurité insatiable. Le silence règne. Il n'y pas le calme feutré de la neige, seulement une absence de bruit intimidante, terrible. L'enclave est belle, certes. Mais seulement parce que la lumière rebondit sur sa surface et fuit, sans oser chercher ses profondeurs enchaînées.

A plus d'un titre, Ilum est plutôt _froide._

Obi-Wan s'assène une tape mentale pour avoir pensé une chose si évidente. La température glaciale a sans doute gelé ses terminaisons nerveuses, si bien que son cerveau d'ordinaire si intact s'est transformé en un tas de bouillie informe. Des jurons étouffés fusent derrière lui, là où Quinlan se fraye un chemin dans la neige qui lui arrive à mi-hauteur. Le Kiffar est suivi de près par les formes voûtées de Reeft, Garen, Luminara et Huei. Tous les cinq, ainsi qu'Obi-Wan lui-même, sont tellement emmitouflés dans leurs vêtements d'hiver que pour un observateur occasionnel, ils ne seraient pas des spécimens de cinq espèces distinctes, mais plutôt un groupe de bébés gorgodons perdu dans la neige. Malgré toutes leurs années de formation Jedi, ils offrent un spectacle plutôt pitoyable.

Évidemment, Qui-Gon est dispensé, exclusivement, de cette indignité.

Le maître Jedi entoure les six enfants avec la vigilance d'un Chauve-faucon, la lueur verte de son sabre étincelant sous les averses de neige. Il ne porte pas d'épais manteau autour de lui ou de bottes à crampons aux pieds, mais ses bottes souples en peau de nerf se déplacent d'un pas sûr et assuré dans l'épaisse couche blanche, sans prononcer un mot. Son utilisation effrontée, libérale et très habile de la Force lui évite d'avoir à patauger dans la boue blanche comme les plus jeunes. Ses bottes ne sont mêmes pas tachées par la neige.

Qui-Gon amorce quelques pas en avant, se penchant et plaçant une main sur l'épaule de Quinlan afin de le stabiliser. Les Initiés et les Padawans trébuchent en s'arrêtant maladroitement. « Nous sommes presque arrivés à l'entrée ! » s'écrie-t-il, haussant la voix pour couvrir le vent qui se lève. Une note d'avertissement se glisse dans sa voix. « Restez derrière moi ! »

Comme des nuages de mauvais augures s'accumulent dans le ciel, Obi-Wan rejoint les autres en traînant des pieds. Il ne pense pas que ce soit juste que Qui-Gon puisse se réchauffer lui-même avec la Force alors qu'Obi-Wan n'a pas encore appris à le faire. Et il ne peut quand même pas danser dans la neige pour se revigorer ! Maître Alan lui sonnerait les cloches s'il faisait quelque chose comme ça.

Un hurlement à glacer le sang résonne derrière les collines blanches derrière lui, et l'imagination débordante d'Obi-Wan s'emballe alors qu'il pense à une meute de panthères Ashral enragées. C'est sur cette pensée terrifiante qu'il se précipite à la suite des autres.

OoOoOoOoOo

Qui-Gon examine les ombres accrochées à l'entrée de la galerie tout en enlevant la neige qui recouvre son manteau. Les lampes jaunes qui clignotent dans les murs doivent être anciennes, car la lumière n'illumine pas les ombres qui s'élargissent devant eux, les regroupant en flaques noires sous leurs pieds. L'écho de leurs pas résonne jusqu'au plafond finement sculpté, conférant à l'enclave l'aspect d'une cathédrale abandonnée. Dans le hall d'entrée, des stalactites frissonnent dans le vent, et le ruissellement agité de six signatures de Force résonne derrière lui. Qui-Gon soupire. _Les enfants !  
_

 _«_ J'ai l'impression que mon derrière est gelé » gémit Quinlan comme il se frotte les fesses recouvertes de peaux, ignorant le regard agacé que lui lance Luminara par-dessus son épaule.

« Pourquoi la piste d'atterrissage est aussi loin d'ici ?» marmonne Reeft d'une voix plaintive alors qu'il tente d'ignorer ses pieds gelés.

« Il serait regrettable que vous en découvriez la raison » répond promptement Qui-Gon, les yeux fixés sur la porte. Les doigts d'Obi-Wan maintiennent toujours les bretelles de son sac alors qu'il remarque que Qui-Gon n'a pas encore activé son sabre-laser. Sa propre main descend vers son sabre d'entraînement, et il sombre dans une position décontractée, son regard délaissant ses coéquipiers pour se concentrer vers les cavernes éloignées.

Qui-Gon fait en sorte de cacher son approbation tandis qu'il continue d'examiner le hall silencieux. Obi-Wan est le seul des enfants a avoir conscience du danger tapi dans les courants les plus sombres de la Force, les autres étant occupés à se départir de leurs sac à dos et de leurs gants.

Soudain, Qui-Gon penche son grands corps sur le col, appuyant une oreille sur la pierre dure. Il se redresse tout aussi brusquement, jouant avec le réglage de la puissance de son sabre-laser. Le ronflement de la lame émeraude retentit entre les murs comme la lame fuse vers le haut. « Initié Shinren » lance-t-il allègrement. « Apparemment, la réponse à votre question se rapproche d'ici à grand pas » Malgré son ton léger, ses yeux se sont rétrécis. Les plis épais de son manteau brun tombent en un tas à ses pieds.

Obi-Wan arrache ses gants encombrants ainsi que son lourd manteau, les yeux écarquillés. Ses doigts engourdis agrippent la poignée de son arme d'entraînement, indifférent aux piqûres du métal glacé qui traversent ses doigts. Tout mouvement cesse alors que chaque tête se tourne vers la droite. Dans le silence qui en résulte, le vente hurle à nouveau, jetant son rire caquetant contre les murs, enracinant les pieds des padawans et des initiés sur le sol.

Et pendant ce temps, dans un couloir latéral, les grognement étouffés, les griffes qui crissent sur le sol, et le souffle rauque et saccadé d'une horreur inconnue ne cessent de se rapprocher.

« Ah » lâche Qui-Gon, presque pour lui-même. Il marche vers l'avant, s'arrêtant juste en face de Garen, qui s'est figé, une main sur son manteau, n'osant pas l'enlever. « Sortez vos sabres de formations » murmure doucement Qui-Gon. Il n'y a pas d'urgence dans sa voix. Aucune émotion. Seulement la paix.

Le sifflement de cinq autres lames baigne leurs visages angulaires avec des couleurs criardes de jaune et de bleu, dans un bourdonnement discordant. Et à travers tout cet amas de couleurs, le sabre de Qui-Gon rayonne de vert, produisant une mélodie riche et profonde.

« Reste derrière moi » Obi-Wan entend Qui-Gon murmurer dans sa barbe. La voix du maître Jedi est calme, posée, mais il y a une dureté que le garçon n'a jamais entendu auparavant. Presque pas civilisée, pense Obi-Wan, l'adrénaline ralentissant le temps alors qu'il se prépare dans une position de Shii-Cho. _Simplement...se préparer au combat._

Et la monstruosité arrive sur eux sans avoir besoin de civilité.

Le gorgodon fonce vers Qui-Gon avec une rapidité redoutable, ses épaisses griffes crissant sur le sol en pierre, cinq tonnes de muscles solides et de fourrures contre une lame de plasma. Des cris retentissent derrière Qui-Gon comme les autres plongent à terre, regardant le tourbillon de coups et de parades répondre aux griffes et aux crocs acérés. Le rugissement de douleur du gorgodon forme une clameur terrible avec le sabre tourbillonnant du Maître Jedi. Les mâchoires claquent et mordent, répandant du sang sur la pierre puis un hurlement de fureur, et Qui-Gon bondit dans les airs, dans une acrobatie ataru, afin d'éviter les billes de salive gluante qui tombent violemment vers lui.

L'Ataru est implacable, c'est le combat du chauve-faucon contre le gorgodon, l'agilité contre la puissance. Le Jedi ne se bat pas seul, les jeunes apprentis entourent la créature, leurs coups moins forts, moins précis, mais rapides quand même. Le gorgodon se met à grogner face à ces nouvelles nuisances. L'un des jeunes, avec une peau plus sombre, se bat avec ferveur, sa griffe d'un jaune clignotant sous ses cris de guerre. Un autre- une femelle selon les sens du gorgodon- défend ses frères plus qu'elle n'attaque. Trois autres semblent se déplacer, celui qui sent le poisson frappe comme un prédateur, plutôt que comme une proie, et les deux autres alternent, tour à tour protecteur et guerrier.

Et le dernier, l'avorton de la litière sans doute, dont la boite vocale ne semble pas suffisamment développée pour hurler- reste le plus près possible de l'adulte chauve-faucon, un enfant cherchant à protéger son père, peut-être. Mais un avorton reste un avorton. Et pour un chasseur comme le gorgodon, les faibles ne sont que de la nourriture.

Obi-Wan pousse un cri silencieux lorsque la queue épaisse du gorgodon claque contre sa poitrine, lui coupant le souffle, faisant craquer ses côtes. La douleur éclate et s'étale dans son corps comme une fleur rouge sous sa peau, suivi par l'impact de sa tête claquant contre le sol en pierre. Son sabre roule, échappant à ses mains meurtries.

Le gorgodon fonce vers lui, mais un sabre-laser flamboyant l'en empêche juste à temps.

Qui-Gon pousse un juron en Huttish lorsqu'il réalise qu'il ne peut pas suivre toutes les charges du monstre dans une mêlée de ce genre. Il arrive à identifier quatre voix distinctes dans la bataille, mais Obi-Wan est une ombre furtive dans sa vision périphérique qu'il arrive tout juste à protéger. Son regard reste ancré sur le prédateur massif en face de lui. Depuis les trois fois où il s'est retrouvé sur Ilum, il n'avait encore jamais combattu un gorgodon aussi imposant- qui pourrait tout aussi bien être un mâle alpha.

Et puis il aperçoit la petite forme recroquevillée d'Obi-Wan et saute pour intercepter la patte griffue qui descend vers le garçon. Cinq sabres d'entraînement s'arrêtent à ses côtés, un instant plus tard.

Le gorgodon fait face à Qui-Gon et aux cinq autres, ses longs bras traînant sur le sol, les muscles durs ondulant sous ses épaules. Il ouvre sa gueule et hurle toute sa colère tandis que son corps bloque la grande bouche de l'entrée et ce qui se trouve au-delà.

Brusquement, des lourds stalactites se trouvant au-dessus tombent sur sa tête comme des lances, empalant le gorgodon avec un désagréable _crack!_

La surprise se disperse dans la Force, alors que la silhouette du monstre s'écroule, son sang ruisselant sur les pierres.

Qui-Gon et les cinq autres enfants se retournent et fixent avec incrédulité Obi-Wan, qui sourit faiblement comme il se soutient sur un coude, une main encore tendue vers le plafond au-dessus de l'entrée.

Le sabre de Qui-Gon est rangé dans son fourreau. « C'est...c'était un exemple inhabituel de manipulation de Force » lâche-t-il. Il ne sait pas quoi dire d'autre.

Le sourire d'Obi-Wan devient moqueur, puis se mue en grimace quand il tente de se lever.

Garen est le premier à ses côtés, soutenant la tête d'Obi-Wan dont le visage vire dangereusement au vert.

« Respire profondément, Obi-Wan » dit doucement Qui-Gon. Ses doigts se déplacent rapidement alors qu'il défait les vêtements épais et la tunique de lin. Ils s'arrêtent quand ils atteignent la peau nue.

A quelques mètres, Quinlan émet un léger sifflement. « Woah. Toutes ces nuances de couleur ! »

« Allez vous occuper de vos affaires » lance Qui-Gon. « Tous ». Alors que les pas des enfants deviennent plus faibles, il récupère son manteau et le place sous la tête d'Obi-Wan comme un coussin. « Hmmm » marmonne Qui-Gon, grimaçant intérieurement tandis qu'il examine la palette de couleurs qui recouvre la poitrine d'Obi-Wan. Il place une main fraîche sur le côté et appuie légèrement. La bouche d'Obi-Wan s'ouvre en un gémissement muet et le garçon lui lance un regard de reproche.

Avec indifférence, Qui-Gon continue son examen. « Il y a des contusions aux côtes » diagnostique-t-il d'un ton neutre. « Cela prendra un jour ou deux pour guérir »

Le regard d'Obi-Wan passe du reproche à l'inquiétude.

« Ne prend pas cet air d'oisillon blessé » réprimande Qui-Gon en cherchant dans sa ceinture sa crème à base de valériane. « C'est indigne d'un Jedi »

Doucement, il lisse la crème antidouleur sur les contusions, l'accompagnant d'une guérison de la Force. Une pause, puis il décide d'être indulgent. « Cette blessure n'est pas suffisante pour t'empêcher de récupérer un cristal » murmure-t-il. Qui-Gon évite soigneusement le regard d'Obi-Wan, mais en rangeant les fournitures médicales, il commet l'erreur de lever les yeux.

Deux grands yeux bleu-gris le transpercent jusqu'à l'âme.

Qui-Gon arrache son regard et remet en ordre les vêtements du garçon. Il gémit intérieurement. _Ce garçon a les yeux d'un chiot akk._ Pourquoi est-ce que c'est juste au moment où il venait de reprendre ses esprits, qu'Obi-Wan décide de faire quelque chose d'aussi sournois ?

 _Négociateur._

Le mot frisonne dans son esprit, dansant sous la force unificatrice comme la lame d'un sabre enflammé et se désactivant tout aussi rapidement.

Alors que Qui-Gon rejoint les autres enfants, il se dit que si Obi-Wan ne devenait pas un padawan, l'Ordre Jedi perdrait sans doute beaucoup.

OoOoOoO

La lueur douce du feu projette des ombres déformées sur le visage d'Obi-Wan, comme il se pelotonne soigneusement sur son côté. Les cycles de nuit sur Ilum sont profondes et longues, plus longues que celles de Coruscant et beaucoup plus belles. La chambre qu'ils ont choisi est cachée dans la plus haute flèche du Temple d'Ilum, le sol et les murs ont été sculptés avec des fresques de Maîtres Jedi qui ont rejoint la Force depuis longtemps. Le ciel obscur tourne autour d'Aiedail, l'étoile du nord de Ilum, une cape de poussières brodée de diamants et de saphirs, la voie de la République Galactique se trouvant à des années-lumière d'ici.

Cinq autres formes se pressent autour de la chaleur, leurs respirations lentes et profondes. Obi-Wan sait qu'il doit être le seul à être éveillé. Il ne craint pas les gorgodons, ou la douleur qui emplit sa poitrine, ou l'air froid qui le paralyse, seul ses pensées l'empêchent de dormir. Le tissu lourd et rugueux de la cape étendue sur lui est un peu comme son propriétaire: brusque, cinglant aux premiers abords, mais sa présence est extrêmement réconfortante. De sa place, Obi-Wan peut voir le Maître Jedi assis sur le marbre, entrevoir l'étincelle qui brille dans ses yeux Obi-Wan se blottit plus profondément dans le manteau de Qui-Gon, respirant en mémoire des centaines de mondes, des centaines de missions. Il sait que les gorgodons et les panthères Ashral ne lui feront pas de mal ce soir. Maître Qui-Gon est vigilant.

OoOoOoOoOo

Le regard de Qui-Gon reste rivé sur la porte scellée et barrée. Ce qui s'est passé quelques instants plus tôt dans la journée est en partie due à une erreur de jugement de sa part. Les gorgodons sont bien connus et il s'est préparé en conséquent, arrivant à mi-journée, quand les bêtes dorment habituellement après une longe nuit de chasse. L'attaque l'a certes surpris, mais ce qui le perturbe avantage est que le gorgodon est venu seul, alors que ces créatures chassent exclusivement en meute. Une autre anomalie est qu'il a été attaqué en premier et que la bête a continué de le faire durant un bon bout de temps. Les meutes de prédateurs vont instinctivement vers les plus faibles, le plus petit membre du troupeau – dans leur cas, Luminara ou bien Obi-Wan. Le gorgodon mâle avait d'abord ciblé le mâle dominant, inversant complètement les traits de son comportement naturel.

Qui-Gon change sa posture de méditation. Un soupçon lancinant glisse sur les bords de son esprit. Il avait rejoué la bataille des centaines de fois dans sa tête, déterminé les positions exactes de chaque padawan et chaque initié à travers le chaos. Il fut surpris de constater qu'Obi-Wan était resté à ses côtés durant tout le combat, jusqu'à ce que le gorgodon porte brusquement son attention sur le garçon. _Est-ce que le gorgodon a attaqué Obi-Wan quand le garçon s'est placé devant moi, lui barrant le passage ?_ Mais les gorgodons ne sont pas sensibles. Il y a sans doute une autre cause.

 _Contrainte de Force._

Il met de côté la théorie, la preuve n'est pas consistante. En fait, Mace aurait probablement ri à cette idée. Qui-Gon peut presque l'entendre « _Allons, allons, Qui-Gon, je sais que tu aimes les formes de vie pathétique, mais qui se prendrait la peine de leur lancer une suggestion de Force ?_

L'amusement fait naître un sourire à la commissure de ses lèvres. Si seulement Tahl était ici...

La curiosité s'insinue dans la Force derrière lui, suintant des jeunes boucliers abimés par l'épuisement et le demi sommeil.

Qui-Gon se lève silencieusement et se penche au-dessus de la petite forme engoncée dans un manteau brun et aux cheveux roux-dorés. Les yeux d'Obi-Wan sont fermés et sa respiration contrôlée, mais le Jedi ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Obi-Wan a été bien formé dans les voies de la Force, toutefois ses compétences pratiques ont encore un défaut. Sa respiration est juste un peu _trop_ contrôlée pour être vraiment convaincante.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne dors pas, petit ? » soupire Qui-Gon, ses doigts planant au-dessus des rebords usés du manteau, _son_ manteau, avant de tirer en arrière.

Pour la deuxième fois en deux jours, Obi-Wan lève le bras, les yeux toujours fermés, et tape sa tempe.

Aussi cryptique que jamais. « Ne ressasse pas l'incident d'aujourd'hui. Tu as bien fait »

Les paupières de l'enfant s'ouvrent cette fois, et il secoue vigoureusement la tête. Son regard est ailleurs, reflétant la lumière sans âge des étoiles, alors qu'il mime une poussée de Force, puis il replie ses doigts dans un poing si serré que ses jointures blanchissent.

« Ah » Qui-Gon aurait ri, s'il n'était pas en train de résister contre la formation de ce nouveau lien avec le garçon. A l'heure actuelle, il est tout simplement un Jedi plus âgé qui enseigne à un plus jeune. « C'est la première fois que tu prends une vie avec la Force ?»

Un acquiescement, plus faible. Les épis de cheveux bruns roux se réfugient plus profondément sous la chaleur rugueuse du manteau.

 _Douce Force, il me ressemble plus que ce que je pensais._ Qui-Gon choisit soigneusement ses mots. « Et tu te demandes si c'est une bonne chose de sacrifier une autre vie ? »

La honte inonde la Force à ces mots.

« Les gorgodons ne sont pas sensibles, Obi-Wan. Celui-ci avait la particularité d'être encore plus sauvage que ceux de son espèce. En causant sa mort, tu nous a tous sauvé » Il fait une pause. Obi-Wan est immobile, à présent. Qui-Gon sait qu'il écoute toujours attentivement sous le manteau. « Quand tu as appelé la Force pour briser ces stalactites, pensais-tu au meurtre ou à nuire ? » Sa voix est posée, douce.

Le manteau frisonne alors qu'Obi-Wan secoue la tête.

« L'intention est aussi importante que l'action elle-même » explique calmement Qui-Gon, regardant le front d'Obi-Wan émerger lentement des couvertures et du manteau jusqu'à ce que leurs regards se rencontrent. « Tu t'es battu dans l'intention de protéger, et non de tuer » enchaîne le Jedi. « Telle est la voie et l'intention véritable d'un Jedi Gardien »

Les yeux d'Obi-Wan auraient pu briller comme des soucoupes. Même si Qui-Gon ne peut pas voir la moitié inférieure de son visage caché sous le manteau, il sait que le garçon est en train de sourire.

Les doigts de Qui-Gon le démangent comme il a envie de tirer son manteau sur les épaules du garçon, mais dans un effort de volonté, il se recule. « Va dormir » murmure-t-il, appuyant ses mots avec une suggestion de Force. « Tu auras besoin de toutes tes forces dans la matinée »

Obi-Wan plonge dans l'étreinte réconfortante de la Force, ignorant si la main sur son front est imaginée ou réelle.

Qui-Gon ne le sait pas non plus.

Mais pour cette nuit, il protège l'enfant dans la chambre du Conseil d'Ilum, les étoiles tournent au-dessus d'eux, et la musique des sphères murmure une douce berceuse accompagnée de la mélodie des cristaux qui gisent non loin d'ici.

* * *

 _A bientôt pour la suite !_

 _Tchousss_


	5. Cristal clair et cristal trouble

_Hello à tous,_

 _Voici la suite, j'espère que vous aimerez :)_

 _Merci à ceux qui me suivent, ceux qui me laissent une review et à la Chouette pour ses corrections, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

Sur Ilum, la première lueur de l'aube filtre à travers les étoiles, tel une couronne de feuilles automnale sur la voûte indigo du ciel. Qui-Gon sent la Force vibrer avec impatience, soulageant la douleur qui meurtrit ses genoux depuis qu'il tient le rôle de sentinelle auprès des enfants. Il n'y aura pas besoin de méditation ce matin. Le plafond voûté de glace semble capter et amplifier la mélodie des cristaux, en se concentrant et en capturant l'éclat du matin et les baignant de sa lumière. La Force les caresse dans sa convergence ici, la position de l'enclave Jedi d'Ilum étant plus haute et plus centrale. Pourquoi auraient-ils besoin de méditer, de se _concentrer_ alors que les tours d'Ilum elles-mêmes sont un cristal de focalisation pour la lumière des étoiles ?

Qui-Gon réprime un petit sourire. _Le Jedi est le cristal de la Force._ L'enseignement n'a jamais aussi bien fusionné en cet instant.

Le cercle des initiés et des padawans endormis forme une étoile à six branches autour des braises du feu. Enveloppés dans leurs couvertures d'un blanc immaculé, les jeunes Jedi forment les rayons d'un flocon de neige, la chaleur du feu embrasant leurs cœurs.

En fait, c'est plutôt un flocon de neige _désordonné_ , mais cela reste toutefois un flocon de neige.

Garen Mulhn est étendu sur le ventre, les bras et les jambes écartés dans ses couvertures en désordre, de la bave menaçant de glisser de sa bouche ouverte. Quinlan Vos est couché sur le côté, frissonnant et marmonnant dans sa barbe, le front plissé alors qu'il erre dans les rêves de son passé. Les membres de Reeft Shinren sont emmêlés dans son duvet. La forme légère de Luminara Unduli repose gracieusement, les mains croisées sur son ventre, qui monte et qui descend au rythme de sa respiration. Huei Tori semble dormir tranquillement, mais Qui-Gon lève un sourcil en remarquant un renflement sous son manteau et qui révèle une main serrée autour du sabre d'entraînement.

Et bien sûr, Obi-Wan Kenobi est recroquevillé comme un chiot akk vulnérable sous les plis sombres du manteau de Qui-Gon, quelques cristaux de glace couvrant sa touffe de cheveux brun-roux. Le maître Jedi fronce les sourcils comme il se penche et brosse les cristaux sur la surface de la cape. Ils allaient devoir travailler sur la surveillance des environs en dormant. Même si la perfection du Padawan Huei Tori l'irrite, Qui-Gon sait qu'un Jedi ne peut jamais rester tranquille sur une mission. Obi-Wan aurait un travail difficile à faire sur sa propre protection au cas où un ennemi-

Qui-Gon se retient tout juste de jeter un juron en Huttish particulièrement spectaculaire quand il réalise où le courant de ses pensées l'emmène. Obi-Wan n'est pas son Padawan. La charge de sa formation n'incombe pas à Qui-Gon, mais plutôt à son futur maître, quel qu'il puisse être. Il y a très peu de chance qu'il revoie à nouveau ce jeune garçon brillant après cette mission, _quelqu'un_ doit avoir remarqué ses compétences prodigieuses au sabre-laser lors du dernier tournoi. Cela devrait être suffisant pour prendre Obi-Wan comme Padawan. Il grimace, cela serait un petit réconfort pour quelqu'un qui ne parle pas.

Toutefois, Qui-Gon ne peut s'empêcher de ressentir une sensation soudaine de vide au creux de son estomac, ainsi qu'un sentiment inexplicable de perte.

Plongé dans son embarras, le Jedi est surpris quand une petite main chaude couvre la sienne. Les yeux bleu-gris sont encore somnolents, puis deviennent un peu confus quand ils remarquent les émotions contradictoires qui traversent le visage du Maître Jedi.

« Bien. Tu es réveillé » réussit à dire Qui-Gon comme il se redresse, les traits de son visage redevenant indéchiffrables avec une vitesse due à des années de pratique. J'ai préparé du thé ainsi que du café. Fini tes ablutions matinales et sers-toi. »

Obi-Wan hoche la tête, mais fronce les sourcils lorsque le grand Jedi glisse sa main sous la sienne plus petite et saisit le tissu épais. Se retournant, Qui-Gon s'éloigne à grandes foulées pour réveiller les autres et revête son manteau, faisant semblant de ne pas remarquer le regard interrogateur d'Obi-Wan sur sa retraite empressée, ou bien la grimace qui traverse le jeune visage causée par les blessures d'hier. La chaleur d'Obi-Wa sature encore le manteau de Qui-Gon, mais il la repousse comme une distraction.

Initiés et Padawan se réveillent tranquillement, leurs récriminations puériles sont éclipsées par des années de formation rigoureuse des maîtres de crèche, ou peut-être davantage par la tâche qui les attend. Aujourd'hui serait un important rite de passage pour chacun d'entre eux le premier d'une série de tests prévus tout au long de leur période de Padawan, les test débutant par le rituel de la lame en passant par la tresse. Même Quinlan, habituellement incorrigible, est légèrement docile.

La conversation est courte et limitée alors qu'ils préparent un petit déjeuner accompagné de rations sèches, Qui-Gon remarque que la tasse d'Obi-Wan est la seule à dégager des arômes de thé qu'il porte à ses lèvres. Le pot de caff est vidé rapidement, par cinq petites mains avides d'en prendre. Obi-Wan semble un peu surpris, mais reconnaissant, quand une grande main lui offre de l'eau en silence pour remplir son thé, et Qui-Gon espère ardemment que le garçon ne réalise pas que c'est dû à un vague sentiment de culpabilité pour l'avoir dérouté quelques instants plus tôt.

Le moment du départ les rattrape aussi brusquement que soudainement. Les ombres les plus petites prennent garde à suivre la plus grande car elles marchent tranquillement dans les couloirs vides. Il n'y a pas de gorgodons dans les alcôves ce matin, ni de panthères ashrals dissimulées dans les recoins sombres. Le temple tout entier retient son souffle en silence, comme si les halls sacrés d'un Ordre passé avait été dérangé depuis des siècles, la poussière, la lumière et la neige fusionnant ensemble. La gravité d'une histoire si riche pèse un temps soit peu sur leurs épaules, leurs pas résonnant avec les cristaux et les afflux de souvenirs qui coulent dans le torrent de la Force. Au bout de ces couloirs venteux, sous des escaliers anciens et voûtés, à travers des jardins cachés aux colonnades couvertes de glace, ils cheminent, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent une caverne béante dont les voûtes cristallines chantent et résonnent en cœur avec eux.

Qui-Gon lève les yeux sur l'entrée de la caverne aux cristaux, se sentant presque insignifiant, en dépit de son âge et de son rang. La terre est étouffée par un long manteau blanc, le silence étant à peine rompu par le crissement de leurs pas.

« Arrétez-vous ici » La voix habituellement grave de Qui-Gon semble atténuée, absorbée d'un côté par l'obscurité et de l'autre par un désert de neige et de glace. Six sac tombent sur le sol tout aussi calmement. Qui-Gon ferme les yeux. Il n'y a jamais de _bons_ mots pour ce moment, seulement des mots _nécessaires._

« Ce que à quoi vous allez vous confronter dans cette caverne sera différent pour chacun de vous »commence-t-il, posant son regard sur les visages juvéniles. Déterminés, inquiets, étonnés. « C'est le premier de vos tests, et si vous trouvez le succès, ce sera un pas de plus vers la chevalerie » Comme à chaque fois, les regards des enfants s'illuminent à cela, et Qui-Gon marque une pause, durcissant son cœur pour ce qu'il va dire ensuite. « Mais il est aussi possible que vous ne réussissiez pas » dit-il doucement. Il n'a pas besoin d'élever la voix, chaque regard est rivé sur lui. « C'est peut-être la volonté de la Force. Initié ou Padawan, vous n'êtes pas tous destinés à être un Jedi »

Le regard d'Obi-Wan fixe ses pieds, puis se relève aussitôt, si fugace que Qui-Gon manque presque de le remarquer.

« Mais cela ne constitue pas un échec » continue Qui-Gon, ses mots de plus en plus légers. « Un Jedi ne vit pas uniquement pour servir la République, et servir l'Ordre. » Vaguement, il ne se demande s'il ne va pas trop loin, mais il continue néanmoins. Obi-Wan doit comprendre. « _Un Jedi est le cristal de la Force »_ récite-t-il, son regard de plus en plus flamboyant et son sourire féroce. « Vous servez la Force, d'abord et avant tout. Rappelez-vous ceci, même si vous revenez les mains vides, vous aurez réussi bien plus que d'avoir arraché un cristal de Force à la roche. »

Des réactions mitigées suivent la réaction de Qui-Gon. Huei incline la tête et ne dit rien, mais une lueur perspicace traverse ses yeux. Luminara semble indécise. Obi-Wan, cependant, semble s'élever dans la lumière, son sourire aveuglant, et Qui-Gon croit entendre un rire danser sans son esprit. Est-ce réel ? Imaginé ?

Il met ses doutes de côté et assène un dernier avertissement. « Les traditions interdisent que vous emmeniez une arme avec vous. Vous pouvez porter une veste, des feux de détresse, mais chaque Jedi entrant dans cette caverne s'habille selon ses propres choix »

Six visages graves se posent sur lui, jeunes, mais plus naïfs à présent. Comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu d'enfants Jedi.

Qui-Gon hoche la tête en retour, comme s'il s'inclinait. Un dernier salut pour ceux qui vont s'aventurer loin. La gravité pèse ses mots. « Que la Force soit avec vous »

Huei entre d'abord, enveloppé dans un solide manteau d'hiver, sa lampe frontale semble projeter plus de poussières que de lumière. Luminara suit quelques instants plus tard, laissant une distance respectueuse entre eux, sa tête n'est pas couverte et elle est vêtue simplement d'une tunique et d'un pantalon mince. Quinlan, Garen et Reeft sont engloutis par l'obscurité presque au même moment, leurs petites torches rapidement grignotées par la nuit.

Le regard d'Obi-Wan ne croise pas celui de Qui-Gon alors qu'il se dépouille de son manteau doublé, de ses bottes, et de ses gants épais. Ses affaires rejoignent ensuite la pile qui se trouve aux pieds du Jedi. Quand il se retourne, et il est seulement habillé d'une tunique de lin légère et grossière, et d'un pantalon ample de l'Ordre Jedi. Ses pieds nus rosissent dans la neige.

« N'as-tu pas l'intention de prendre de lampe avec toi ? » Les mots s'échappent des lèvres de Qui-Gon avant même de les avoir formés dans son esprit. La question fait écho à sa préoccupation- même s'il essaye de ne pas la montrer, bien sûr.

Stylo et feuille sont sortis, et une ligne rapide de mots file sur la surface aussi rapidement qu'une toile d'araignée. Les mains d'Obi-Wan sont stables quand il tend la feuille vers lui, la page usée est encore tiède, imprégnée de la chaleur de sa peau, mais Qui-Gon ne manque pas le léger tremblement des doigts du garçon quand il lui laisse le papier.

La Force coule autour d'eux, en les liant, comme Qui-Gon baisse les yeux sur la réponse d'Obi-Wan.

Une barre d'encre horizontal, un citation et une ligne pour le moins désarmante réunit en une seule. _« Je porte ma bure afin que j'aie chaud, je porte mon sabre-laser afin que je sois en sécurité et je garde assez de crédits pour mon prochain repas, afin que je n'aie pas faim. Si la Force veut que j'ai plus, elle trouvera un moyen de me le faire savoir- Maitre Jedi Sora Kagoro »_

Qui-Gon se met à cligner des yeux alors qu'un élan inattendu de fierté monte dans sa poitrine. « Une citation appropriée, petit » murmure-t-il. Il ne ruine pas l'effort d'Obi-Wan en mentionnant que sur les trois déclarations de Maître Kagaro, les deux dernières ne s'appliquent pas à lui. « En es-tu sûr ? » s'aventure Qui-Gon, sachant très bien qu'il repousse les limites, mais décide de ne pas s'en soucier.

Obi-Wan hoche la tête avec ferveur, un soupçon de sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. _Petit._

Qui-Gon veut lui remettre la feuille, mais Obi-Wan secoue doucement la tête, levant les mains pour rabattre les doigts rugueux de Qui-Gon sur la feuille. Les doigts du garçon, à présent froids, y restent plus longtemps que le strict nécessaire, et aucun des deux ne sait vraiment d'où vient ce sentiment de réconfort – avant que le garçon ne se retire, son stylo soigneusement rangé dans ses affaires, et s'incline devant Qui-Gon.

Le Jedi s'incline tout aussi respectueusement, riant devant l'émerveillement évident d'Obi-Wan. Durant un moment, ils se font face, un petit sourire sur le visage, les yeux pétillants et sérieux.

Puis Obi-Wan se retourne et s'enfonce dans les ténèbres, sans se retourner.

Soudain, l'air glacial s'engouffre dans la caverne, et Qui-Gon sort la feuille de sa tunique et laisse les mots du garçon lui réchauffer le cœur. C'est un réconfort dérisoire, mais cela devrait suffire pour la longue attente à venir.

OoOoOoOoO

L'obscurité.

Lorsque l'absence de lumière est aussi complète, paradoxale, les formes éthérées se moulent à la poussière, aux courants d'ombre et aux lignes d'obsidienne, préludes aux cauchemars et aux berceuses enchanteresses, tout est immatériel, changeant, à demi-imaginé et pourtant réel. Le vide sans fin, l'air froid, pas de son, pas de contact, pas de _temps_. Il n'y a pas de temps ici, car la lumière est emprisonnée. Une nuit sans l'oiseau chanteur, un ciel sans étoiles, une tache d'encre immense dans les profondeurs de l'esprit.

Obi-Wan se cramponne à la Force comme un aveugle à sa canne alors qu'il erre durant une période qui lui semble indéterminable. Il sait que même si le temps ne s'écoule pas, la Force est toujours là, c'est une rivière solitaire qui coule dans un désert immobile. Ses pieds ont depuis longtemps perdu toute sensation, il aurait pu marcher dix kilomètres standards ou bien dix parsecs, bien que le premier soit plus probable. Dans cet état de non-être, il se glisse dans la méditation aussi facilement que l'endormissement. Se centrer sur lui-même alors qu'il n'y a pas de centre ne requiert aucun effort.

La première lueur est si atténuée et si douce qu'Obi-Wan oublie presque de respirer.

A chaque pas, les cristaux semblent revenir à la vie, étincelant dans les murs, les recoins, et les chemins encore inexplorés, libres et sans entraves sur les voies énergiques de la Force, toiles d'araignées dorées qui l'entourent et vibrent sous le pouvoir. Les cristaux brillent doucement dans l'ombre, refoulant l'obscurité, conférant à son corps gelé une nouvelle force. Ce nouveau monde est éclairé de façon à ce que seul les êtres sensibles à la Force peuvent le voir, où la Force est aussi intense que la chaleur sous le soleil de midi.

Obi-Wan arpente un chemin parsemé d'étoiles innombrables, saphir, bleu azur, bleu céruléen, jade et arlequin. Un peu de mauve et de violet ici, d'or là, bleu sarcelle et jasmin plus loin. La couleur écarlate est là aussi, mais elle n'est pas encore contaminée par les Sith, comme un sang pur qui vibrerait avec le cœur de la Force. Les cristaux irisés attirent son regard comme des bijoux, mais ils ne sont pas suffisamment purs à son goût. Celui qu'il cherche est plus profond.

Et puis les lignes énergiques scintillent et prennent une forme corporelle.

Obi-Wan s'incline devant la silhouette aux contours argentés de Qui-Gon, qui lui adresse un sourire, il y a des petits rides aux coins des yeux qu'il n'a encore jamais vu, et des mèches grises parsèment ses cheveux. Est-ce une vision du futur ? Une main incandescente presse l'épaule d'Obi-Wan, touchant une tresse qui n'existe pas. Il y a une telle affection et une telle familiarité dans ces gestes qu'Obi-Wan sent les mots lui brûler la gorge. Mais pour une fois, son incapacité à parler le trahit vraiment, et il ne peut qu'ouvrir et refermer la bouche, et ses yeux brillent sous son impuissance.

Mais Qui-Gon acquiesce avec un regard compréhensif, ses lèvres laissent échapper un petit rire, profond et sonore. « _Courage, mon Padawan. C'est une route longue et difficile qui nous attend »_ Les mots résonnent dans l'esprit d'Obi-Wan et il sait que Qui-Gon ne se réfère pas seulement à son chemin vers le cristal. Et son cœur est encore sous le choc du titre : _Padawan !_

Qui-Gon s'écarte, saluant gravement. « _Et tu devras donner à mon moi plus jeune un sacré coup de pied pour son entêtement »_ semble-t-il dire. « _Vous avez tous les deux encore beaucoup à apprendre. L'un comme l'autre. »_ Une dernière caresse sur une tresse imaginaire, ses doigts voletant dans l'air.

Puis son maître disparaît, ne laissant que des taches d'obscurité dans sa vision.

Obi-Wan cligne des yeux brusquement humides, et trébuche en avant, saisissant le courage qu'on lui a donné.

OoOoOoOoO

Dans la pénombre de la cour, Qui-Gon se lance dans une série de mouvements et de katas avancés d'Ataru, le bourdonnement de son sabre-laser tournoie en des sphères de lumière éblouissant autour de sa silhouette. Balayant dans une esquive, la lame trace un cercle, interceptant une arme invisible. La Force s'entortille autour de ses pieds et, comme un ressort, il bondit dans les airs, ses cheveux longs et son manteau couverts de neige se soulevant sous son envol.

Il avait maîtrisé ce kata, il y a des décennies, créant une danse redoutable qui coulait sans effort. Aux yeux du maître d'armes Anoon Bondara, c'était un chef-d'œuvre qui nécessitait beaucoup de sang-froid et de détermination, et rien ne devait ne le déconcentrer de cette attaque.

Sauf qu'il y avait cette feuille de papier qui reposait sur son cœur.

C'était une page usée, et c'est la _voix_ d'Obi-Wan. Que Obi-Wan lui ait confié quelque chose de si précieux avait choqué Qui-Gon jusqu'à l'âme. En un seul geste, le garçon avait décimé les boucliers de Qui-Gon les plus tenaces. Ce n'est pas une marque Makashi de déshonneur, comme son ancien maître l'aurait fait, ou un coup désarmant de Vaapad, mais une simple poussée de Shii-Cho qu'il aurait dû voir venir à des années lumières.

 _Il n'y a pas d'émotion. Il y a la paix._

Et il y a Obi-Wan.

Qui-Gon plonge dans une méditation active, désirant, espérant que la voie de la Force clarifie ses pensées et lui apporte une réponse, et il sait que quand il aura terminé son kata, quand il s'enroulera dans les flux de la Force qu'il jettera comme un coup de fouet vert, le réponse sera ce qu'il avait craint.

Son sabre-laser stoppe brusquement, le bourdonnement lumineux se dissipe dans une dernière taillade alors qu'il s'arrache brusquement à sa méditation. La lame de plasma siffle de nouveau dans sa poignée, et Qui-Gon accroche l'arme à sa ceinture, sa poitrine se gonfle, comme il reprend sa position de départ, les mains le long du corps, le dos droit, les yeux fermés.

 _La peur._ La réponse est là. Il a _peur_ de prendre un autre Padawan.

La voix bougon de Yoda flotte dans son esprit, remontant à ses jeunes années. _« La peur mène à la colère, hmm ? Et la colère mène à la souffrance. Face à sa peur, un Jedi doit tenir »_

Qui-Gon lutte contre une soudaine envie de rire. _J'ai donc été aveugle durant tout ce temps._ Il s'immobilise, et il écoute. Et quand il est prêt, il ouvre les yeux et recommence.

OoOoOoOo

Obi-Wan sait qu'il a presque atteint son but lorsque les visions commencent à devenir de plus en plus lumineuses, et de plus en plus troublées. Une silhouette apparaît devant lui, des doigts caressent sa joue. Obi-Wan sait qu'il devrait s'en doute s'inquiéter, mais il se dégage de cette présence un tel rayonnement et une telle chaleur qu'il n'en éprouve pas le besoin. Elle ne parle pas quand il passe, mais les mots atteignent néanmoins son esprit. _Tu prendras soin de ce Jedi borné pour moi, n'est-ce pas, très cher ?_

Les unes après les autres, les visions sont implacables, laissant Obi-Wan à peine conscient du goût du sang qui perle sur sa langue, de la sécheresse de sa gorge, et des mouvements de sa poitrine de plus inégaux. Les mots défilent les uns après les autres. Ils pourraient rester à cet état latent durant des années. Mais Obi-Wan n'a pas le temps de s'éterniser à ce sujet, toutes ces visions sont incertains après tout.

Alors qu'il bifurque dans un tunnel, une divergence dans la Force, une unique petite silhouette brille avec l'éclat d'une centaine de soleils, embrasée par le feu blanc, une silhouette faite uniquement de la Force elle-même. La vision d'Obi-Wan devient plus précise, il voit des cheveux brun doré, une tunique rugueuse, des yeux bleu ciel. Et il entend une voix, jeune, excité, pleine d'adoration : « _Maître ! »_

Obi-Wan préfère ne pas s'interroger davantage sur ce que cela signifie. L'idée d'atteindre un jour la chevalerie et de prendre un padawan fait plus de mal que de bien, ce n'est qu'un rêve lointain.

Mais ce qui se cache derrière cette dernière vision est profondément troublante. Un tunnel est entièrement incrusté de cristaux écarlates et acérés, encastrés dans les murs, la Force bouillonne à l'intérieur de façon déséquilibrée. Il y a de l'obscurité qui plane sur ces cristaux, ces étoiles pourpres étouffent des lueurs saphirs et émeraudes. Puis finalement, il distingue tout au loin une lueur d'azur pure.

Obi-Wan s'avance vers un second tunnel, et titube vers l'avant, avançant à l'aveuglette vers l'étoile brillante de lumière pure, les visions menacent de le submerger dans un torrent d'émotions et de sons. Un monde s'ouvre à lui, une vallée grouillante de droïdes et d'hommes en armure blanche et jaune, le nombre 66 clignotant devant ses yeux, puis il a la sensation de tomber, une chaleur terrible et intense le submerge près d'un volcan qui crache du feu et il y a un cri. Après chaque pas trébuchant, des cristaux cramoisis balayent la luminosité bleu et verte devant lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus qu'une étoile saphir solitaire dans un ciel couvert de sang. Il entend un cri, il sait que ce cri ne peut pas provenir de lui puis la Force le percute et lui envoie une nouvelle vision, et-

Le cri d'un nouveau-né fait écho à ses oreilles, obsédant, une mélodie joyeuse, rejointe par un deuxième enfant un instant plus tard, et tous deux forment un duo apaisant et plein d'espoir. Le monde écarlate se met à craqueler devant ses yeux, et se brise comme les éclats d'un miroir.

Obi-Wan laisse échapper un cri silencieux alors qu'il ferme les yeux, une cacophonie de bruit résonnant dans ses oreilles.

Le silence.

Avec un sanglot mêlé à une respiration haletante, Obi-Wan se force à ouvrir les yeux, jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour trouver seulement un mur de glace derrière lui. Des lances de lumières passent par une petite ouverture nichée au-dessus de lui, dissipant légèrement l'obscurité. Il est épuisé la sueur perle sur son front, mêlé à des larmes impudiques. Il plonge ses mains dans le sol, et grimace en sentant quelque de dur s'enfoncer dans sa paume.

Osant à peine y croire, Obi-Wan lève son poing fermé devant ses yeux et ouvre lentement ses doigts.

Un cristal azur trône sur sa peau pâle, parfait, simple et mortel à la fois, chantant doucement dans une langue qu'il ne comprend pas, mais qu'il _reconnaît_ de toute façon, comme les berceuses que sa mère lui chantait quand il était bébé, emmailloté dans les cocons de la force. La lumière scintille alors qu'il observe sur la surface inclinée, qui projette un tourbillon de couleurs sur les murs de glace autour de lui. Et quand Obi-Wan se met à rire, dans une respiration sifflante et silencieuse, le cristal rit avec lui, l'accompagnant de beauté et de musique que lui seul peut entendre.

Obi-Wan ne sait pas très bien comment il a pu sortir de ce tunnel mais c'est seulement quand des partielles de jours glissent sur ses mains et ses jambes glacées et que ses pieds marchent sur la neige craquante qu'il réalise qu'il a émergé au grand jour. Le ciel tourne au-dessus de sa tête, sans fin.

Serrant son cristal près de son cœur, Obi-Wan se recroqueville en boule dans la neige fraîchement tombée et laisse la Force glisser à travers lui. Il n'a jamais réalisé combien Ilum est belle.

OoOoOoO

Qui-Gon commence à s'inquiéter. Contrairement aux règles de l'Ordre Jedi, il avait passé ces dernières heures à s'inquiéter pour la sécurité d'Obi-Wan. Les autres étaient rentrés les uns après les autres, sortant de l'entrée principale ou par des cavernes latérales, à demi-congelés, arborant un large sourire victorieux sur les traits de leur visage, se drapant dans leurs manteaux et partageant leurs expériences avec des voix tremblantes et en claquant des dents. Garen en particulier souriait comme un fou même si sa main tremblante menaçant de renverser du caff chaud sur lui.

Et pourtant, Obi-Wan n'est pas rentré.

Qui-Gon longe la falaise près de l'entrée principale, espérant que les motifs délicats forgés dans la glace puissent le distraire. Mais en vain. Ses pensées se focalisent vers Obi-Wan une fois de plus- il devra au garçon des excuses. Un sourire ironique glisse sur son visage. Tahl aurait une fois de plus le plaisir de la victoire.

Un froid soudain dans la Force.

Qui-Gon ressent une pointe d'appréhension avant de sentir un mouvement dans l'air, comme une subtile poussée de Force. Il fronce les sourcils, commence à tourn-

Et un craquement assourdissant retentit dans l'air alors qu'un gros bloc de la falaise se détache, tombant droit vers lui dans un tourbillon de glace et d'éclat.

Il n'a même pas le temps de crier qu'une obscurité étouffante l'entoure. Ses dernières pensées avant de s'évanouir sont pour les enfants.

Et Obi-Wan.

* * *

 _A bientôt pour la suite :)_

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé._

 _Tchousss_


	6. Cristal, Lame, Jedi

_Bonjour :)_

 _A gros merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et m'encouragent._

 _Comme d'habitude, les personnages et l'univers de Star Wars appartiennent à George Lucas, l'histoire est de Eirian Erisdar dont j'ai fait la traduction._

 _Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre._

* * *

De toutes les émotions associées au fait d'être enterré vivant, Qui-Gon Jinn, fidèle à sa réputation de non-conformiste, en choisit une assez surprenante : l'agacement. Il n'y a aucune trace de panique ou de désespoir dans son cœur alors qu'il prend plusieurs respirations régulières dans la poche d'air, qu'il a créé avec la Force au moment où la glace l'entourait. Comme il se retire au plus profond de lui-même pour conserver l'oxygène, son irritation atteint des sommets. Cette méditation _particulière_ est pour le moins originale, Qui-Gon ne peut s'empêcher de lâcher un flot de jurons dans toutes les langues possibles au sein de la Force.

Ce n'est décidément pas la méthode qu'il aurait privilégiée pour mourir. Non pas que tout être vivant aurait une manière « préférée » pour mourir, mais quand il n'était encore qu'un initié, il avait toujours supposé, avec morbidité, qu'il allait mourir par un coup de sabre-laser _sai cha_ Sith au niveau du cou, son sang se rependant glorieusement sur le champs de bataille. Devenu Padawan, cette mort glorieuse avait pris fin avec son Maître, sévère et intransigeant, et il s'était finalement dit qu'il serait plus agréable de sacrifier sa propre vie, tout en protégeant des enfants dans le temple. Bien sûr, cette idée était en réalité dénuée de sens et absurde, puisque le Temple devrait tomber pour que cette situation devienne réelle.

Et puis, finalement, au fil des années, Qui-Gon avait imaginé avec nostalgie, qu'il allait mourir vieux et gris, comme un vétéran, son héritage passant aux mains des générations de Jedi à venir, ses derniers moments illuminés dans la musique éternelle de la salle aux Mille fontaines.

Un petit sourire flotte sur ses lèvres dans l'obscurité lourde et étouffante. En d'autres termes, mourir comme un vieux et irritable gundark, franc-tireur jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Tahl aurait été fière.

 _Tahl._

Qui-Gon s'était dit une fois que si Tahl et lui venaient à mourir ensemble, il en aurait été satisfait, quelles qu'en soient les circonstances...mais ses pensées se tournent vers un autre Jedi, jeune et différent en tout point, mais aussi dépendant de lui qu'il l'est envers Tahl, sinon plus.

Le visage d'Obi-Wan flottait à la limite de sa conscience, souriant, pensif, grave, amusé, inquiet. Qui-Gon ne connaît le garçon que depuis quelques jours à peine, et ses caractéristiques ainsi que ses nombreuses expressions sont déjà imprimées dans l'esprit de Qui-Gon.

Formidable. Maintenant, la gêne a cédé la place au regret.

 _Il n'y a pas de mort. Il n'y a que la Force._

Ses pensées brumeuses deviennent de plus en plus lointaines, pataugeant dans les vagues paisibles de son esprit. Son sourire solitaire s'élargit. La privation d'oxygène et l'immersion dans la Force sont presque équivalentes à une ivresse. Il pourrait recevoir ce qu'il voulait après tout...une mort calme, aussi facile que l'endormissement et laisser la Force l'envelopper.

Au seuil de la conscience, Qui-Gon fait une pause, il se dit qu'il va devoir peut-être patienter un peu. La Force lui murmure que sa mort est encore trop tôt. Lorsque Qui-Gon gémit et s'enfonce encore plus profondément, la résistance ne fait que se renforcer. Apparemment, ne faire plus qu'un avec la Force exige d'être accepté, et la Force a décidé de protester.

 _Qui l'aurait cru ?_ Chuchote Qui-Gon à la Force, l'amusement scintillant comme une lumière terne dans un rivière de luminance. _Tu es aussi non-conformiste que moi._

OoOoOoOo

Obi-Wan grimace de fatigue alors qu'il se rapproche du temple, son cœur empli d'une sensation inexplicable de crainte qui s'est jeté sur lui depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Avec un dernier regain d'énergie, il se précipite, avec une maladresse inhabituelle, vers la cour arrière du Temple Jedi d'Ilum pour trouver une scène de chaos.

Quinlan est en train de taillader un dédale de débris avec son sabre-laser d'entraînement, les lèvres blanches et l'air étrangement calme dans toute son ardeur. La lame à basse température fait à peine une brèche. Des larmes silencieuses glissent sur les joues de Luminara alors qu'elle s'occupe d'un Reeft gémissant, dont la manche est remontée et révèle une profonde entaille, le fragment de glace qui en est à l'origine repose plus loin, couvert de sang. Les yeux de Garen sont bizarrement humides. Ses poussées désespérées de Force ne sont guère efficaces contre les pics acérés et les montagnes de glace cristalline.

Qui-Gon est introuvable.

Les poumons d'Obi-Wan semblent se bloquer comme il en arrive à une conclusion inévitable. Hébété, son regard se rive sur les fracas de glace, et la falaise qui surplombe l'entrée menant aux grottes de cristal. _Maître Qui-Gon..._

A travers la désolation qui imprègne la Force, quelque chose de sombre vacille dans les eaux tièdes, comme une ombre dans le coin de sa vision. Obi-Wan tourne la tête en direction de la citadelle, et ne trouve rien...sauf Huei Tori, dont les yeux fixent le vide, son masque d'un calme immaculé brisé, gelé par l'incrédulité. Toute sa perfection de padawan ne vaut rien face à une telle tragédie.

Obi-Wan plonge en lui-même, cherchant la panique, la peur, le cri qui ne pourra jamais franchir ses lèvres.

Il ne trouve que le calme.

La Force ordonne et il obéit. Quand il se déplace, il glisse sur la terre ferme sans hâte. Garen et Quinlan cessent leurs efforts, tournant leurs yeux dévastés sur la progression d'Obi-Wan, la confusion et l'épuisement plissant leur front. Luminara sembler lever les yeux de ses fournitures médicales, séchant ses larmes et le scrutant avec curiosité.

Obi-Wan les ignore tous et se met à genoux, dans une position de méditation, fouillant dans sa tunique pour en sortir son cristal azur. Il miroite au creux de ses mains, une étoile bleue solitaire dans un ciel blanc. Quinlan lui crie quelque chose, mais il n'y fait pas attention. La Force lui murmure ce qu'il faut faire, calmement, _ici._

La Force tourbillonne comme un maelström autour de lui tandis que les autres cèdent à leurs émotions, la peur, le désespoir, le doute, la curiosité, la colère et la tristesse dans une pluie étourdissante contre ses boucliers. Obi-Wan est l'œil de la tempête, l'immobilité, l'air silencieux qui charge avec l'électricité au centre du chaos. _Il n'y a pas de y a la sérénité._ Ici, dans ce paradoxe de blanc et de couleur que sont Ilum et la Force, le cristal fredonne une berceuse apaisante. Et Obi-Wan _écoute._

Le cristal est un conduit de la Force. La Force unificatrice plane autour de lui, murmurant ce qu'il va se passer, des hivers sans printemps et des nuits sans étoiles, du vent dans ses cheveux et du sel sur ses lèvres. Le cœur d'Obi-Wan ralentit, s'harmonisant avec le rythme des pulsations du cristal, qui danse à à son tour la mélodie cachée de la Force vivante. Il n'éprouve pas le besoin de respirer, la Force et lui ne font qu'un.

L'étoile d'azur sur sa paume rayonne d'une lumière occulte. _Le cristal est le cœur de la lame._

Le cristal danse avec chaque battement de son cœur. _Le cœur est le cristal du Jedi._

Son cœur se réjouit en écoutant la musique des sphères. _Le Jedi est le cristal de la Force._

Et la symphonie des étoiles lui donne sa réponse. _La Force est la lame du cœur._

Les yeux d'Obi-Wan s'ouvrent, mais son regard se porte sur un monde à part, où le temps ne s'écoule pas, mais plane en riant pour l'éternité. Il lève la main et sépare des pièces de chrome et d'obsidienne qui viennent de son sac, les faisant dériver vers lui. Chaque composant est merveilleusement détaillé, gravé avec espoir et apaisé avec ses larmes. Une fois terminés, ils formeront l'arme d'un Jedi, une aspiration qui durera des années-lumière, bloquée par des épreuves de sang, de pertes, et de langage. C'est la lame de son cœur, de ses espoirs, de ses rêves, son identité et ses mots qui ne seront jamais dits font partis d'elle, pour le prémunir des épreuves à venir.

 _Tous sont entrelacés._

La poignée désassemblée plane autour du cristal, formant un ensemble d'aspiration et d'échecs.

 _Le cristal, la lame, le Jedi._

Obi-Wan incline légèrement la tête, et il peut _entendre_ les étoiles danser, le cristal fredonner dans sa main, et les battements de son cœur, stables dans sa poitrine. Pour une fois, il n'a pas besoin de parler, tout cela _chante_ pour lui.

 _Nous sommes un._

Les morceaux de la poignée de son sabre-laser fusionnent et forment un tout homogène, obscurcissant à peine l'éclat du cristal.

Le flash étourdissant de la lame azur renvoie l'obscurité persistante de la Force comme un coup de vent fauchant des brins d'herbe, une vergence de la Force si forte que l'air frisonne sous l'intensité du plasma de la lame. Elle est incandescente, pure, comme le métal abreuve la forge et mortelle dans sa finalité.

Obi-Wan pose son regard sur les décombres de glace et de roche, et voit les courants de la Force gronder autour de leurs arêtes acérées. Son sabre-laser chante avec impatience dans sa paume.

Et comme il avance, le garçon sent une mélodie errer au sein de la Force et l'appeler, et son esprit est envahi par une lumière glorieuse, alors qu'il ouvre en grand les portes d'une nouvelle liaison, sa propre mélodie rejoint l'autre et toutes deux rient et forment un duo.

OoOoOoOo

Qui-Gon se met à haleter comme une torche est lancée dans son esprit, illuminant ses nerfs en feu et aspirant la douleur de ses muscles ankylosés. Son regard, embrouillé par la Force, descend vers sa poitrine, et sa respiration manque de s'arrêter. Une lien incandescent part de son cœur et dérive vers la Force, une attache astrale vers le ciel, attachée à une ancre solide et inconnue. Il invoque ses dernières forces et tire faiblement sur cette ligne de vie brillante, ignorant la douleur qui transperce son cœur en même temps. L'attente est une agonie silencieuse, les ombres fourmillant sur la connexion comme de l'acide sur un réseau. Mais une réponse pulse vers lui à nouveau, et une conscience effleure son esprit.

Qui-Gon se cramponne à ce lien comme un homme qui se noie à une corde, plaidant la Force de le soutenir.

OoOoOoOo

Obi-Wan vient de terminer son dernier saut de Force lorsque la voix résonne dans son esprit, une demi-image, un demi-son. _Est-ce toi, mon Padawan ?_ La voix est lasse, ternie, mais apporte avec elle l'étrange image d'un sourire dans l'obscurité, à quelques mètres de lui.

L'urgence donne à ses mouvements une grâce sans effort. Le sabre d'Obi-Wan tourne dans un cercle de lumière bleue irisée avant de s'enfoncer dans la glace, des étincelles s'échappent et de la vapeur sort des débris tandis que le plasma rencontre le froid et la pierre. Ses mains deviennent moites, et il remarque à peine le désert aride qui meurtrit sa gorge, la rigidité de ses doigts et les marques rouges sur ses pieds nus comment ils pivotent sur la surface déchiquetée.

C'est seulement quand la voix parle à nouveau qu'Obi-Wan se rend compte qui est l'orateur et la portée de ses paroles. La voix de Qui-Gon est entravée par la fatigue. _Padawan, est-ce toi ?_

Le titre tant attendu est prononcé de façon à la fois formelle et affectueuse. Obi-Wan voudrait tellement répondre- il peut sentir les mots sur ses lèvres, martelant contre cette barrière invisible mais son sabre-laser projette des étincelles aux trois-quart du chemin à travers un cercle, la Force chuchotant à nouveau. Sans réfléchir, Obi-Wan rassemble tous ses désirs, ses douleurs, ses pertes et ses joies et les envoient dans le lien.

Ses lèvres bougent mais il ignore s'il parle à haute voix ou s'il crie son allégresse dans la Force elle-même.

Mais les mots sonnent juste et résonnent néanmoins dans la Force : _Oui, Maître ! C'est moi !_

Comme son sabre achève sa rotation dans la glace, Obi-Wan tend une main gercée et lève le cercle de glace dans les airs, le projetant contre la falaise. Une forme recroquevillée réside dans l'ouverture.

Des yeux céruléen rencontrent des yeux gris-bleu un bref instant, et les lèvres de Qui-Gon Jinn laissent échapper un rire léger et reconnaissant.

Et puis, le sabre d'Obi-Wan siffle à nouveau dans sa poignée comme la glace dévale sur lui, même si Garen crie quelque chose d'inintelligible derrière lui et des exclamations fusent à travers les échos de la falaise en ruine.

Comme la _conscience_ se replie dans son esprit, il entend son maître murmurer, pleine de surprise : _Bien sûr, padawan . C'est toi._

Les traits d'Obi-Wan devraient être gelés, mais ils se fendent d'un sourire alors que le garçon s'effondre et que la Force le berce dans l'oubli.

OoOoOoOo

Qui-Gon flotte sur un nuage confortable, léthargique et enduit de médicaments, bloquant toute perturbation aussi facilement que s'il se trouvait face au Conseil, murant son esprit contre leurs bavardages incessants. Mais apparemment, ses boucliers se sont quelque peu dégradés. S'il pouvait se débarrasser de ce _bip_ agaçant...

 _Attendez. Bip ?_

Qui-Gon ouvre brusquement des yeux bleu céruléen et se retrouve face au sourire numérisé du droïde médical qui s'avance vers lui. « Et comment allons-nous, mon cher ? » chantonne-t-il dans un mélange assez terrifiant de connotations maternelles et robotiques.

Une pause.

Avec le recul, peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû utiliser une poussée de Force aussi puissante, parce que maintenant Vokara Che allait faire une drôle de tête en voyant qu'il ne restait plus du droïde médical qu'un tas de circuits grillés et de morceaux de métal disloqués. L'aile des guérisseurs du Temple Jedi est par ailleurs silencieuse. Ses souvenirs sont confus.

Une chance pour lui- ou peut-être que la Force a eu pitié de lui- ce n'est pas maître Che, mais quelqu'un d'autre qui apparaît en premier.

« Avarin ! » lance-t-il en adressant un large sourire au grand guérisseur. « Je pensais que tu étais en congé prolongé ! »

La crinière de cheveux noir-argent se balance alors qu'il hausse les épaules. « J'ai décidé de revenir plus tôt » répond-t-il avec bonhomie, ses yeux bleu mer scintillant joyeusement. « La maison ne change jamais vraiment. Ce n'est pas... _ennuyeux_ , exactement, mais je préfère mes fonctions ici »

« Je ne sais pas comment tu te débrouilles pour le voyage » fit Qui-Gon, clignant des yeux comme Avarin appuyait légèrement sur chacun de ses yeux. « Ta planète se trouve dans un espace sauvage et inexploré, si je me souviens bien. »

« Hmmm, oui » murmure Avarin dans un souffle, les yeux fixés sur un écran. « Asgard. C'est très beau, et il faut le temps nécessaire pour s'y rendre. Bien que si tu te décides un jour à la visiter, je crains que ton voyage ne soit beaucoup plus long que le mien »

Sa réponse attira l'attention de Qui-Gon. « Quoi ? Une voie d'hyperespace privée ? » demande-t-il. « Ce serait illégal selon les normes galactiques- »

« Je suis immunisé diplomatiquement » coupe Avarin en arquant un sourcil alors qu'il termine son examen médical. La manche de sa tunique verte glisse sur le panneau de commande comme il tape quelques boutons. « Et en parlant de _légalité,_ tu sais que tu pourrais être légalement tenu de payer pour ce tas de ferraille disloqué là-bas ? Est-ce qu'il t'a sorti d'un rêve agréable ? » Une main calleuse se lève en direction des restes du droide-médical, et les débris se rangent en une pile soignée, comme par magie.

Qui-Gon est imperturbable en ce qui concerne ses utilisations de Force inappropriées. « Il m'a agacé.»

« C'était son travail »

Le plus malicieux des sourires passe sur le visage de Qui-Gon. « Tu l'es aussi, apparemment. Je suis très irritable. »

« C'est tout l'intérêt d'être ici »

Qui-Gon secoue la tête en riant. « Pourquoi n'es-tu pas un Jedi ? »

Avarin lui lance un regard encore plus dur. « Tu sais bien pourquoi. Je n'ai pas été trouvé suffisamment tôt. » Maître Avarin, en dépit d'être le second de Vokara Che, et contrairement à son titre, n'est pas un Jedi. Il a cependant singulièrement prouvé qu'il méritait d'en être un, même s'il n'en portait pas le nom. Lorsque Avarin se présenta au Conseil des Jedi une décennie auparavant, il n'avait jamais entendu parler de la Force, en soi. Et pourtant, le rival en terme de manipulation de Force de Maître Even Piell's avait gagné le respect de Vokara Che, son utilisation de la Force de guérison était impressionnante. Interrogé sur la philosophie et les idéaux, il avait mené avec Yoda un débat sur les différentes valeurs du Code Jedi et qui avait duré plus d'une heure, avant que Mace Windu ne pique une de ses rares crise d'impatience et lui attribue rapidement la seconde place du guérisseur le plus ancien du Temple Jedi.

Il ne porte pas de sabre-laser. Mais de toute façon, les deux lames en argent qu'il porte toujours dans des fourreaux cachés dans sa ceinture éclipsent largement la présence d'un sabre.

Et ainsi, tous les Jedi, du plus jeune de la crèche au maître le plus élevé – sauf Vokara Che- l'appellent Maitre Avarin. Cela n'a pas d'importance qu'il n'ait pas de nom, ou que sa maison soit une planète perdue dans un espace sauvage, ou que son immunité diplomatique soit douteuse, ou que la Force scintille autour de lui avec un amusement sans fin. Il est un maître dans son art, et reçoit le respect qui lui est dû.

Quand il travaille en tandem avec Vokara Che, Avarin est impeccable dans sa rhétorique et a tout d'un gentleman dans ses manières. En fait, pour un Obi-Wan Kenobi, il est très proche de faire l'objet d'un _culte des héros._ Sauf que Kenobi n'a jamais été en bon terme avec tout ce qui à trait au domaine médical et c'est suffisant pour que le garçon fasse preuve de retenue.

« Bien » commente sèchement Avarin. « Tu es mieux maintenant, sauf pour ce qui est des orteils gelés »

 _Maintenant ?_ Qui-Gon fronce les sourcils. « Avarin, depuis combien de temps... »

Le guérisseur s'interrompt, un éclair de compréhension traversant ses yeux. « Quatre jours. Tu es resté inconscient durant quatre jours. « Ses yeux aigue-marine brillent avec amusement. « Ces enfants que tu gardais ont été assez ingénieux. En particulier un certain Obi-Wan Kenobi... »

Une déglutition sèche. « Oui. Et- »

Avarin n'en rate pas une miette. « Tu trouveras ton padawan dans le couloir. J'ai dû menacer de supprimer son droit de te rendre visite avant qu'il ne consente à être admis. Il avait toute une gamme impressionnante de blessures, même pour un retour d'Ilum. Ses côtes blessées, entre autre. »

« Je te remercie » réplique Qui-Gon d'un ton significatif.

Le sourire d'Avarin se transforme en un sourire de pure délice et sans la moindre retenue. «Ainsi, tu as pris un autre padawan ! Tahl me l'a dit quand elle est venue il y a quelques heures. Je ne me ferais pas de soucis quand viendra le moment de présenter Obi-Wan, au fait. Je pense qu'elle est déjà amoureuse... »

Qui-Gon le regarde, restant sans voix. Puis quelque chose de beaucoup plus pressant capte tout à coup son attention. « Avarin » commence-t-il, très sérieux.

Une tête aux cheveux noirs se tourne vers la porte. Évidemment, Avarin sait le moment où il faut battre en retraite. « Oui, Maître Jinn ? » répond-t-il d'un ton léger.

La main de Qui-Gon frotte son menton. « Qu'est-il arrivé à ma barbe ? »

« Ah ça » La bouche d'Avarin se tord en un sourire étrange.

« Vous avez au moins une dizaine années de moins que moi, _Maître Avarin »_ grogne Qui-Gon. « Tu as peut-être décidé d'être rasé de près, mais ce n'est pas _mon_ cas »

Avarin baisse son regard vers sa tunique verte parfaitement adaptée, sa ceinture mince en cuir, et ses bottes de cuir sombre. « Je suis plus vieux que j'en ai l'air. Crois-moi sur ce point. C'est juste que j'ai l'avantage d'avoir de meilleurs goûts- »

« _Avarin »_ Un sourire à peine contenu. « Les enfants étaient en charge de ton bien-être jusqu'à ce que votre vaisseau arrive sur Coruscant, où nous attendions de prendre le relais. Naturellement, il y a eu quelques...complications à bord. Ils ont eu du mal à mettre un masque à oxygène sur ton visage, ils ont donc réglé le problème à la source.»

Le regard perçant de Qui-Gon plonge dans les yeux nonchalants de l'autre homme. « Et qui, je te prie, a proposé de régler ce problème d'une telle manière ? »

Le visage d'Avarin devient malheureux. « Hélas. J'ai juré de garder le secret » déclare-t-il.

Un grognement. « C'était Obi-Wan, pas vrai ? »

Le guérisseur s'effondre contre le chambranle. « Mon honneur serait terni si je devais le révéler »

« Je me moque de ton honneur de bantha écervelé. Je prends ça pour un oui » marmonne Qui-Gon. « Je vais le voir. Il semblerait que notre première séance de reproche soit arrivée plus tôt que je le pensais »

Avarin s'incline, d'une façon à la fois élégante et moqueuse. « Je vais informer Maître Uvain, dans ce cas ? Elle voulait savoir quand tu serais réveillé. » Sa voix disparaît dans le couloir. « Et je vais prévenir Maître Yoda ! »

 _Avarin ne laisse jamais quelqu'un avoir le dernier mot._ Maugréant, Qui-Gon se redresse sur son lit, gémissant lorsqu'une centaine de douleurs annoncent joyeusement leur présence. Il attrape un droïde auxiliaire avec une vrille de la Force, puis l'intimide pour avoir des vêtements propres. La Force est bafouée- mais il ne peut pas faire sa première rencontre avec son padawan vêtu d'une robe médicale.

Mettant son embarras de côté, Qui-Gon doit aussi à Obi-Wan une bonne dose de gratitude. Et des excuses.

* * *

 _Bien, à partir du prochain chapitre, la relation entre Obi-Wan est Qui-Gon va enfin changer !_

 _A bientôt pour la suite :)_


	7. Forgeage et Effilochage

_Merci pour vos commentaires :)  
_

 _Bonne lecture pour ce nouveau chapitre !_

* * *

A son réveil dans le centre médical du temple ce matin, Obi-Wan avait reçu une tasse très rafraîchissante de caff par le padawan de service, puis une nouvelle dose de médicaments anti-pathogènes lui avait été administrée, et il avait été libre de commander ce qu'il voulait pour son petit déjeuner au droïde de service, et pour couronner le tout, personne n'avait sourcillé quand il avait programmé deux autres droïdes de se rendre aux archives et de revenir avec une montagne d'holo-livres.

Obi-Wan est le patient le plus choyé des guérisseurs. Mais il n'est nullement satisfait de sa situation.

Le caff était...du caff. _Ugh._ Il avait voulu du thé avec le petit-déjeuner, mais le droïde était revenu avec une tasse contenant des feuilles cuites mélangées avec un il-ne-savait-quoi et qui avait un vague goût de jus de chaussette. Obi-Wan avait pris une gorgée, avant de recracher le liquide par terre au moment précis où Maître Vokara Che venait faire sa visite du matin. Brûlant pratiquement sous l'intensité de son regard sévère, il s'était rependu en excuses jusqu'à ce que sa tête menace de se détacher puis il avait nettoyé le gâchis lui-même. Par conséquent, le retard sur son petit-déjeuner avait été quelque peu atténué. L'atmosphère de sa chambre s'est aussi brusquement refroidi sous son abattement quand il constata que ses médicaments avaient complètement altéré ses pupilles. Il était là, en train de manger royalement un sorbet au muja, qui aurait donné un sacré coup au Maître de Crèche Ali-Alann s'il avait été mis au courant- et Obi-Wan aurait tout aussi bien pu manger de la glace ordinaire, sa langue ne ressentait rien du tout.

A présent, en plein après-midi, il est très légèrement déconcentré tandis qu'il tente de se perdre dans les écrits philosophique du Maître Jedi Vodo-Siosk Baas. Le réconfort qu'il recherche si désespérément lui échappe au milieu des lignes chatoyantes en Aurebesh de ses documents d'histoire, d'enseignement et d'ordre. Un sentiment inexplicable de quelque chose de _faux_ , de mauvais, _s_ e tord encore dans son estomac. Sur Ilum, lorsque la Force avait chanté pour lui et dirigé ses mouvements, il y avait eu un moment où quelque chose de _sombre_ s'était décalé dans sa vision. Obi-Wan n'avait rien senti après, sauf lorsqu'il s'était réveillé pour se retrouver enveloppé dans des manteaux dans l'aile médicale du vaisseau, Qui-Gon Jinn inconscient sur la couchette opposée. Lorsqu'ils avaient été interrogé, les autres avaient exprimé leur surprise, comme s'ils n'avaient rien senti. Garen n'avait fait que gémir sur les difficultés de piloter le vaisseau sur la cour arrière de la citadelle et les quatre autres avaient combiné leur levée de Force pour hisser Maître Jinn et Obi-Wan jusqu'à la rampe du vaisseau.

Un petit sourire vacille sur son visage, mais lorsqu'il se souvient de ce qu'ils avaient dû faire pour fixer le masque à oxygène sur le visage de Qui-Gon, son sourire se fane et se transforme en un froncement de sourcils en pensant aux conséquences.

Qui-Gon n'allait pas être trop contrarié, n'est-ce pas ? Raser sa barbe avait été _nécessaire._ Il avait d'ailleurs senti un certain amusement en maniant le rasoir. Et si jamais Maître Jinn s'énerverait, Obi-Wan citerait tout simplement que _les Jedi ne forment pas d'attachements inutiles._

Maître Qui-Gon Jinn.

 _Maître._

La plus petite partie d'Obi-Wan- la partie instinctive et naturelle de son esprit et qui n'a pas encore été affecté par sa longue formation- se demande s'il a vraiment imaginé les paroles de Qui-Gon. La Force avait rugi dans ses oreilles et son sabre-laser crépitait avec force dans sa main, et Qui-Gon avait murmuré en premier « _Padawan »_ , cela semblait trop beau pour être vrai.

Et puis il y avait la question de la connexion. Ça ne pouvait sûrement pas être un lien _Maître/Padawan ?_ Garen avait raconté de nombreuses histoires à Obi-Wan sur la façon dont son lien avait pris lentement forme avec Maître Clee Rhara, petit à petit. Obi-Wan n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une connexion établie aussi rapidement, aussi brillant que ce fil incandescent d'énergie pure qui l'avait relié à Qui-Gon, auparavant. Était-ce un caprice inconnu que la Force avait forgé pour l'aider à secourir Qui-Gon ?

Et maintenant, quand Obi-Wan essaye d'atteindre le lien dans son esprit, il se rend compte que le lien en question s'étend vers l'inconnu, comme une corde d'or effilochée conduisant vers une obscurité trouble. Il n'arrive pas du tout à détecter Qui-Gon.

Bien sûr, au moment où le garçon se rend compte qu'il a passé la dernière demi-heure à cogiter intensément au lieu de lire, il a déjà réussi à se donner la migraine.

C'est un effet combiné des médicaments et de ses maux de tête qui abaissent sa sensibilité à la Force , suffisamment pour qu'il ne sente pas la perturbation dans la Force qui s'amène.

Bruck Chun déboule dans la chambre d'Obi-Wan comme un Besalisk impudent et ivre de sa suffisance. « Salut, garçon muet » lance-t-il d'une voix traînante, adressant un sourire mauvais à l'adresse d'Obi-Wan. Devant le regard d'Obi-Wan, Bruck prend un air narquois, savourant sa propre voix. D'autant plus que l'autre garçon n'en a pas. « Ne t'embête pas à répondre. Je ne vais pas te demander quoi que ce soit qui dépassera tes maigres capacités »

Les lèvres d'Obi-Wan se serrent en une ligne blanche. Il lève la main, les ondes ouvrent la porte, comme pour lui faire signe de partir.

Bruck tourne à peine la tête. Au lieu de ça, son sourire atteint des sommets de narcissisme comme il secoue sa tête de cheveux blancs. « Oh non Lourdaud Bi-Wan. Je vais _empiéter sur ton hospitalité_ un peu plus longtemps. » Il s'avance de plus près. « Est-ce assez _éloquent_ pour toi ? Ce que je ne comprends pas » marmonne-t-il avec colère. « c'est comment tu as pu lécher les bottes de tous ces maîtres sans prononcer un mot ?.. »

Il obtient un visage aussi impassible que la pierre en retour, mais les capteurs du rythme cardiaque d'Obi-Wan deviennent de plus en plus frénétiques.

Un rictus satisfait. Bruck Chun est le fils d'un homme politique impitoyable et il est tout aussi mielleux que son père. Il sait quand il a un avantage tactique, et il l'exploite généralement avec une jouissance pure. « Après tout, tu n'es pas le parfait _initié »_ Le titre est presque craché, et souligné insolemment.

Obi-Wan pointe simplement l'espace vide entre son oreille où une tresse de padawan devrait se balancer, puis il pointe l'espace vide de l'autre garçon, en attente d'être rempli, ou de ne l'être jamais.

Les sourcils blancs de Bruck se froncent et son visage se tord en une grimace furieuse. D'une certaine façon, Obi-Wan ne pense pas que Bruck apprécie de perdre la face, surtout quand la personne qui se trouve devant lui ne peut pas parler. « Je suis peut-être encore un initié pour l'instant » marmonne sombrement Bruck, son ressentiment saignant dans la Force comme une blessure ouverte. « Mais pas pour longtemps. Il y a un autre tournoi demain. J'ai entendu les autres dire que Maître _Qui-Gon Jinn_ sera là. Tu as joué au héros, mais je vais lui montrer ce que je peux faire. Et je deviendrais son padawan, alors que toi tu seras expédié dans l'agri-corp. »

Obi-Wan regarde Bruck un long moment, la Force pulsant autour de lui.

De toutes les réactions d'Obi-Wan, auxquelles s'attendait Bruck Chun, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Obi-Wan se plie en deux, les épaules tremblantes. Pendant un instant, il a l'air de sangloter mais le bruit d'une respiration sifflante emplit soudain la chambre et Obi-Wan se penche en arrière sur ses oreillers, secoué d'un fou rire silencieux.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu _ris_? » bafouille le garçon aux cheveux blancs. « Qu'est-ce que tu- qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

 _Bruck, padawan de Qui-Gon !_ Obi-Wan lutte pour ne pas rire à nouveau. C'est en effet assez divertissant, d'imaginer les réactions de Qui-Gon face aux acrobaties habituelles de Bruck. Qui-Gon _tannerait la peau de Bruck_ pour son insolence. Étant donné que la plupart des railleries de Bruck sont dirigés contre l'estime d'Obi-Wan, ce sujet est sans conteste idiot et assez ironique.

Confus et dépassé par la situation, Bruck tombe dans la chose qu'il connaît le mieux : la colère.

Et Obi-Wan, serrant ses côtes endolories sous ses éclats de rire silencieux, choisit ce moment pour envoyer une vague moqueuse, pleine de raillerie, au sein de la Force, et qui n'est pas vraiment enseignée par les maîtres vénérés de l'Ordre Jedi.

Et puis les doigts de Bruck attrapent le col de la robe médicale d'Obi-Wan et serre son autre main en un poing prêt à frapper. « Il semblerait que la leçon que je t'ai donnée à l'extérieur du hangar ne soit pas rentrée » grogna Bruck, la jalousie émanant de lui à chacun de ses mots. « Après ce que je vais te faire, tu auras plus de soucis que d'être muet »

Les yeux d'Obi-Wan s'écarquillent momentanément, puis tout à coup une lueur de joie dansent dans ses iris grises. La main qui tenait le poignet de Bruck se lève pour pointer quelque chose derrière son épaule.

Quelqu'un se racle la gorge derrière lui. Une voix calme et froide brise le silence comme la lame d'un sabre flamboyant fendant l'air en deux.

« Et quelle leçon as-tu enseigné à Obi-Wan ? » demande doucement Qui-Gon, croisant ses mains dans les manches de son manteau neuf. Son regard bleu est aussi glacial et acéré que des stalactites d'Ilum. Obi-Wan sent les muscles de ses joues s'étirer en un sourire incontrôlable.

La signature de Force de Bruck transpire de peur, avant d'exploser carrément de terreur et d'incrédulité. Sa main, qui était serrée autour du col d'Obi-Wan, se met à trembler.

Qui-Gon s'avance légèrement vers eux, sa démarche aisée et souple, mais pleine de menace. L'image d'une panthère Ashral encerclant pour tuer traverse fugitivement l'esprit d'Obi-Wan.

Bruck recule d'un pas en hésitant, ses yeux allant du Maître à l'Initié. Il suffit d'une seule inclinaison de la tête pour qu'il se tourne vers Obi-Wan et plonge dans une courbette devant lui, marmonnant rapidement. « _Je n'aurais pas dû te dire ces mots désagréables et je suis profondément désolé »_

Obi-Wan imagine le bruit de la tête de Bruck cognant contre le sol à chaque courbette et c'est très agréable.

Mais Qui-Gon n'en a pas terminé. « Est-ce-tout ? » fait-il d'un ton désinvolte. Il pourrait très bien parler de la pluie et du beau temps.

Bruck secoue violemment la tête, et reprend ses excuses à bout de souffle. « Je suis aussi désolé pour l'incident à l'extérieur du hangar » Il baisse les yeux vers Qui-Gon, se rependant en supplication. « Je déshonore ma formation et je suis indigne du titre de Jedi »

Qui-Gon est implacable. Il toise froidement le garçon tremblant comme si Bruck était un enfant Hutt qui a versé de la boue sur ses bottes. « Oui » murmure-t-il. « Je crois que tu as raison. En aucune manière, tu n'es digne de porter le titre de Padawan, et tes actions font honte à l'Ordre tout entier »

Obi-Wan commence à froncer les sourcils. Même s'il est amusant et satisfaisant de regarder Bruck se répandre en excuse, quelque chose le met mal à l'aise. Non pas qu'il ait _pitié_ de Bruck, mais il y a quelque chose qui sonne _faux_ dans la façon dont le garçon aux cheveux blanc se vautre.

Le regard étincelant de Qui-Gon croise celui d'Obi-Wan un moment, et ses paupières se ferment, les muscles de ses mâchoires se contractant. De longues secondes passent, les sanglots paniqués de Bruck sont le seul bruit humain qui trouble la pièce, à l'exception des capteurs médicaux. Puis le grand maître Jedi libère un long souffle, ouvre ses yeux, et grogne peu après, « Sort ». La porte s'ouvre en coulissant.

Bruck détale sans demander son reste, donnant l'impression d'un akk fuyant avec sa queue coincée entre ses pattes de derrière.

Obi-Wan s'enfonce davantage dans ses oreillers, intimidé par le silence brutal. Qui-Gon est toujours face à la porte, dos au lit, et ses lourdes robes semblent aussi légères que des plumes sur ses larges épaules. Obi-Wan se crispe alors que la machine de nouveau à biper, dévoilant l'accélération de son rythme cardiaque.

Lorsque Qui-Gon parle, son ton est léger, moqueur. « Tu as peur de moi ? » Ses yeux bleus scintillent avec humour, dépourvus de la glace qui les avait gelé il y a quelques minutes.

Obi-Wan secoue immédiatement la tête, mais sa négation se transforme en hochement lorsque Qui-Gon lève un sourcil. Le résultat est un gâchis complet, il demi-hoche la tête, et il la secoue dans l'autre sens en même temps. Il se fige, sa tête dans un angle bizarre, quand il se rend compte de l'air ridicule qu'il doit avoir. Inconsciemment, il tire les couvertures jusqu'à son menton, ayant tout l'air d'un oisillon Chauve-faucon enfouit sous la neige.

La bouche de Qui-Gon se tord et son rire explose sans qu'il n'ait pu rien faire pour l'arrêter. Et à chaque gloussement indigne, le nœud amer et plein de douleur formé à la trahison de son ancien padawan se desserre légèrement. Qui-Gon Jinn rit ouvertement et sans réserve pour la première fois depuis huit ans.

Un coup d'œil en direction du lit révèle qu'Obi-Wan a tiré les couvertures jusqu'à son nez, de sorte que tout est visible de lui ne sont que ces yeux gris confus et les pointes de ses cheveux désordonnés. Qui-Gon se penche et tire doucement le draps jusqu'à ce que la totalité du visage d'Obi-Wan soit à nouveau visible, et il frotte le menton de l'enfant pour l'empêcher de se mordiller les lèvres.

« Petit » murmure doucement Qui-Gon. « Il y a beaucoup de choses que je dois te dire, et nombre d'entre eux prendraient un certain temps. Mais il serait utile que tu baisses tes boucliers pour que nous puissions accéder à notre lien »

Obi-Wan tressaille en sentant une présence aiguillonner ses défenses mentales. Il sait, par la pression modérée sur ses boucliers, que Qui-Gon pourrait les submerger en une demi-seconde s'il en éprouvait le besoin, mais le Jedi plus âgé se retient, respectant la vie mentale d'Obi-Wan. Il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il avait projeté ses défenses quand Bruk a fait irruption tout à l'heure.

Comme Qui-Gon s'assoit sur un coin du matelas, un sillon apparaît entre les sourcils d'Obi-Wan alors qu'il détend consciemment son esprit, abaissant ses barrières-

_ et il sursaute de surprise alors que leur lien projette des éclats de lumières entre eux, déversant un flot de pensées, d'images et d'émotions. Obi-Wan est transporté à travers une infinité d'informations et de mondes qui défilent devant ses yeux. Ils exercent une forte pression contre son esprit, et la Force erre à travers leurs conscientes reliées, battant contre ses souvenirs. Sa bouche s'ouvre sans bruit, et ses yeux se ferment sous cette pression alors qu'il cherche à se protéger et à se retirer dans un coin sombre et silencieux.

Et puis une main grande et rugueuse se pose sur son front, et une présence soudaine l'entoure, détournant le flux de ses pensées comme un rocher détourne l'eau. _« Je suis tellement désolé, Obi-Wan »_ La voix calme de Qui-Gon résonne en écho dans sa tête. « _J'ai mal jugé la force de notre lien. Utilise-moi comme une ancre. La concentration détermine la réalité. »_

Pataugeant dans des décennies de souvenirs et de pensées qui ne sont pas les siennes, Obi-Wan s'accroche à l'étoile pure et solide de la présence de Force de Qui-Gon, rassemblant et concentrant son esprit, se focalisant sur la stabilité réconfortante de Qui-Gon, à la fois chaleureuse et familière. Le torrent d'images et de sensations vacille, s'apaise, et diminue en un courant contrôlé.

Obi-Wan laisse échapper le souffle qu'il a retenu sans s'en rendre compte, aspire l'air avidement, et ouvre les yeux pour trouver ses poings serrés autour de la tunique de Qui-Gon et son front couvert par la main calleuse du maître Jedi. Une émotion étrange rebondit à travers leur lien. Un embarras qui ne lui appartient pas.

C'est l'un des rares moments où Obi-Wan est heureux ne pas pouvoir faire de bruit avec ses lèvres, parce qu'il aurait certainement poussé un petit cri d'horreur s'il avait pu.

La main de Qui-Gon sur son front glisse sur son épaule, le basculant en arrière. Cela pourrait être l'imagination d'Obi-Wan, mais la voix du maître Jedi semble plus rauque que d'habitude, comme il se racle la gorge. « Obi-Wan, avant que je te demande formellement d'être mon padawan, je dois te dire quelque chose »

Obi-Wan hoche la tête, sentant l'air refroidir ses joues brûlantes.

Le regard de Qui-Gon est légèrement distrait alors qu'il regarde Obi-Wan du coin de l'œil. « La veille de notre départ pour Ilum, j'ai eu une...vision, en quelque sorte » Il détecte la question dans la Force, et un petit rire lui échappe. « Eh bien, par vision, je veux dire deux misérables mots. J'ai entendu une voix crier : « _Oui, Maître »_ La nature de cette vision ne m'a laissé aucun doute que les mots provenaient de mon futur padawan. »

Le regard d'Obi-Wan devient curieux.

« Obi-Wan... » commence Qui-Gon en l'observant attentivement, sachant quel impact cette révélation pourrait avoir sur l'initié silencieux. « Cette voix c'était la tienne »

Obi-Wan sursaute brusquement, l'incrédulité dévalant leur lien, comme un troupeau de thrancills à travers le ciel nocturne de Coruscant.

« C'était la tienne » souligne Qui-Gon, ses boucliers complètement baissés, la _franchise_ brillant dans chacun de ses mots. « Et je sais que cela semble impossible, mais quand tu as découpé la glace, je t'ai entendu projeter clairement ces mots à travers notre lien. Tu ne parlais pas dans l'air, mais j'ai entendu ta voix, Obi-Wan »

Obi-Wan secoue la tête à présent, les larmes menaçant de s'échapper de ses yeux. Une lueur d'espoir s'enflamme dans la Force.

« Écoute » Recherchant en lui-même, Qui-Gon projette la belle voix qu'il avait entendu dans l'esprit d'Obi-Wan. Le garçon frisonne en entendant les mots, il aurait voulu une voix qui puisse réconforter, à la fois assurée, autoritaire et humble, la voix d'un négociateur. La voix qu'il entend est tout cela à la fois, inconnue, mais indéniablement la _sienne._ C'est une voix qui pourrait entonner un chant à tout moment.

« Pourrais-tu essayer de parler à travers le lien ? » suggère doucement Qui-Gon, posant sa main sur celles plus petites et tremblantes.

Un souffle de préparation. Un tourbillon d'énergie et de lumière pure virevolte dans leur lien, une concentration si féroce que Qui-Gon se retire légèrement, impressionné malgré lui. Les courants irisés de la Force se tissent autour d'eux dans des branches incandescentes. Qui-Gon prend conscience d'une mélodie en sourdine qui s'écoule de leurs doigts joints, virevoltant dans un rythme accéléré jusqu'aux bras d'Obi-Wan, encerclant sa gorge. Le maelström d'énergie autour d'Obi-Wan se contracte, l'habillant de lumière, la musique déferlant en un crescendo effréné de notes-

Et la frustration se heurte à la Force comme les pierres brisées d'un barrage rompu, la mélodie craquant et s'éteignant, et leur lien vibre sous le choc.

Obi-Wan ouvre sa bouche, mais il n'y a plus que le silence, le calme après la tempête.

Qui-Gon met de côté ses pensées dans les ondes chatoyantes de la Force, et lève une main pour sécher une larme solitaire qui glisse sur la joue du garçon, la dernière note cristalline d'une mélodie brisée. « C'est très bien, Obi-Wan » dit-il rapidement, essayant de combler le calme pesant. « Tu as bien travaillé »

Obi-Wan lui adresse un vague sourire en retour.

« Je n'ai pas besoin que tu parles. Je te serais reconnaissant si tu voulais simplement écouter. » Qui-Gon reste silencieux un moment. Il inspire profondément. « Je ne rejetterai pas la faute sur toi si tu choisis de ne pas m'accepter comme maître, après ce que je vais te révéler sur mon passé » dit-il, impassible.

Il passe une main sur ses yeux soudainement fatigués mais il doit faire ce qui doit être fait. Qui-Gon ne permettra pas un initié de devenir son padawan sans qu'il connaisse le poids de la culpabilité qui repose sur les épaules de son maître.

Et la culpabilité d'un maître est aussi celle de son padawan.

L'expression d'Obi-Wan reste pleine d'attention comme Qui-Gon se laisse porter par son histoire de Jedi, de son adoubement à aujourd'hui. Parler de Xanathos si ouvertement est comme révéler une cicatrice à demi-cicatrisée, couche par couche, et chaque souvenir apporte avec lui une vague de douleur. Il sait que sa culpabilité est évidente dans sa voix, dans chaque mot qui l'implique, dans les souvenirs qu'il met à nu à travers leur lien. Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'Obi-Wan assume le fardeau de son maître. Les heures passent sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent.

_ Et donc je me suis opposé à la volonté de la Force en tentant de nier notre lien de plus en plus. Je suis un vieil imbécile amer pour avoir fait ça » conclut Qui-Gon, essayant de sourire, sans toutefois réussir.

Lorsque la dernière phrase, mot, et syllabe sont terminés, Obi-Wan reste à cligner des yeux alors qu'il absorbe les dernières informations, puis il se tourne alors vers Qui-Gon et lui lance un regard qui le transperce jusqu'à l'âme, tandis que le lien miroite entre eux, mince, clair, fragile.

Il suffirait d'un mot pour le briser.

Et Obi-Wan hoche finalement la tête en souriant alors qu'il envoie une succession d'images à travers leur lien. Avec chaque image, leur lien se renforce de plus en plus. Qui-Gon sursaute en se voyant à travers les yeux d'Obi-Wan. Cette image peinte de Qui-Gon est différente imparfaite, certes, mais équilibrée et constante. Xanathos est un souvenir vite oublié, inconstant et intangible comme les ombres crépusculaires aux pieds de Qui-Gon.

Le crépuscule bleu-blanc de Coruscant Prime, la plus brillante des étoiles de Coruscant, projette un rayon de lumière à travers la fenêtre, illuminant leurs visages de ses couleurs chatoyantes. Qui-Gon brise le silence avec un brusque élan de bonheur, ébouriffant les cheveux d'Obi-Wan, transformés en ocre d'or strié sous la lumière déclinante du jour.

« Obi-Wan Kenobi, acceptes-tu d'être mon padawan ? »

L'ombre d'un jeune garçon hoche la tête une fois, et même si le sourire qu'ils échangent ne peut être vu, Maître et Padawan savent que leur lien chante fort entre eux.

« Je te remercie, mon Padawan. C'est un honneur. »

Le lien est forgé c'est terminé.

OoOoOoO

L'hémisphère de Coruscant plonge dans la nuit, les étoiles scintillantes portent un message chuchoté dans la Force, passant de système en système, une vague de luminance qui balaie les légions d'étoiles comme un souffle de vent à travers les herbes argentées de la galaxie.

Sur Telos IV, l'aube est une fine ligne rouge à l'horizon alors qu'une silhouette abaisse sa capuche doublée de fourrure, encore constellée de la glace d'Ilum. Elle s'effondre à genoux sur la plate-forme d'atterrissage, serrant sa tête, comme les dernières fibres d'un lien de formation depuis longtemps oublié se fanent et se meurent, à des années-lumières d'ici.

L'homme halète tandis que son esprit résonne avec la solitude. Sa dernière connexion à son ancien maître s'est évaporée. Il a été _remplacé._

Xanathos Ducrion serre les poings sur le duracier froid comme il se force à se remettre debout, les premiers rayons lumineux de l'aube frappant la cicatrice en forme de cercle sur sa pommette, embrasant sa colère.


	8. Tressage et réprimande

_Hello et merci pour vos reviews :)_

 _Voici un nouveau chapitre du "Chant du silence".Vous allez voir le conseil comme vous ne l'avez encore jamais vu XD  
_

 _Rien ne m'appartient comme d'habitude, tout est à George Lucas et à Eirian Erisdar._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Il est très rare que le Conseil Jedi commence sa mâtiné en étant d'aussi bonne humeur. En effet, Yoda converse tranquillement avec Maître Yaddle alors que la lueur matinale raccourcit leurs ombres déjà petites, leurs rires ressemblent moins à des grognements aujourd'hui et plus à des ricanements satisfaits. Et même si on pouvait s'y attendre de la part de Yoda, Plo Koon et Saesee Tiin rient également et discutent, le cœur léger sur leur droite, rejoints de temps à autre par le rire fracassant de Piell. Les douze chaises aux coussins rouges sont remplies l'une après l'autre, leurs occupants se saluant chaleureusement.

Mace Windu se cale confortablement dans son siège, la personnification parfaite du Code Jedi, du pouvoir tempéré et de l'élégance comme son regard pénétrant se baisse sur ses doigts soigneusement croisés. Les autres peuvent voir son manque de participation aux discussions comme une tentative pour conserver l'image du chef stoïque du Conseil Jedi mais en réalité, il fixe la fleur gravée sur le marbre uniquement pour empêcher un sourire féroce d'éclore sur ses lèvres. Il ne réussit pas complètement.

 _Par la Force._ Il est un maître Jedi, le second après le _Grand Maître Yoda,_ et l'hilarité enfantine qui bouillonne en lui est indigne, même du plus jeune des padawan. Déjà, ses lèvres se courbent de façon incontrôlables, en prévision de la jouissance pure que cette première réunion va apporter. Oh, il avait attendu ce moment durant des années- que Qui-Gon se débarrasse de son manteau chargé d'amertume et de culpabilité et qu'il serve l'ordre avec le même entrain qu'autrefois. Malgré son visage impassible, Mace Windu est heureux pour son vieil ami.

Et il serait _donc_ amusant de prouver qu'il avait raison après des mois de discussions dans cette pièce. Quand Qui-Gon se rendra au Conseil, Mace pourra ainsi faire le maître généreux, compréhensif tout en lançant un regard significatif, _je te l'avais dit !_ à ce vieux démon.

S'il était un riche politicien, au lieu d'un Maître Jedi, Mace serait probablement en train de se frotter les mains, caquetant avec une joie sans retenue. Dommage. Il devra se contenter de l'équivalent Jedi- frire ce vieux démon ignorant avec des mots, puis le rôtir dans le dojo de haut niveau plus tard.

« Contrôle-toi, Maître Windu » glousse Yoda comme il bondit vers son siège.

« Bien sûr, mon maître » répond aisément Mace. « Première requête à l'ordre du jour ? » demande-t-il à l'ensemble du Conseil.

Adi Gallia tourne ses yeux bruns perspicaces vers lui, et prononce simplement, « Jinn »

« Bien, finissons-en avec ce désagrément » soupire Mace avec lassitude, en espérant que ses émotions ne sont pas trop évidentes sur son regard qu'il s'efforce de rester impassible.

Le membre le plus récemment promu de l'Ordre le fixe froidement en retour, balançant sa tête rehaussée d'une coiffure Tholoth.

Il détourne son regard et le braque sur les doubles portes dorées. _Muahahahaha_. Le Vapaad avait ses avantages. Il pourrait savourer la défaite de son adversaire, comme la Lumière se rit de lui. Mace cache son sourire derrière une main contemplative, en attendant que ses victimes entrent dans leur tanière.

OoOoOoOoO

Obi-Wan lève un regard curieux vers Qui-Gon alors qu'ils sortent des ascenseurs et se dirigent vers la flèche centrale du Temple Jedi. La marche dans l'aile des Guérisseurs avait pris plus de temps que prévu, à cause des pieds à moitié cicatrisés d'Obi-Wan. Heureusement, le grand Jedi l'avait soutenu quand il avait catégoriquement refusé le fauteuil surélevé qu'un droïde avait amené devant lui. Cependant, maintenant, la douleur sous ses pieds était suffisante pour le faire douter de sa décision.

Obi-Wan se secoue pour revenir de nouveau au présent. Qui-Gon est en train de dire quelque chose. « Obi-Wan, tu n'as pas besoin de participer à cette réunion du Conseil, à moins de le demander directement » déclare Qui-Gon sans détours, ses yeux intenses se fixant sur les portes en Duracier des ascenseurs. « Je vais faire face à ce...désagrément, moi-même »

Une question dérive à la surface des pensées d'Obi-Wan, et il l'efface rapidement avant qu'elle ait pu passer à travers leur lien. Néanmoins, le menton de Qui-Gon se baisse vers lui. L'amusement émane de sa présence de Force comme la lumière chaleureuse d'une ampoule.

« Le Conseil mérite le _respect »_ dit finalement Qui-Gon. « Je n'ai pas besoin d'offrir plus que ça »

Obi-Wan acquiesce en hochant la tête comme une voix informatisée annonce leur arrivée au sommet de la flèche. Les portes s'ouvrent en coulissant et Obi-Wan s'arrête à mi-chemin devant la vue qui se révèle dans le hall d'attente. Il en reste bouche bée.

L'ensemble de Coruscant semble se déployer doucement en un arc bombé, les silhouettes minuscules des aéroglisseurs éparpillés sur les niveaux comme des insectes sur de l'eau argentée, la lueur de l'aube parcourant la surface de ses rayons d'or. Et comme l'océan qui miroite, la ville-planète semble sans fond, niveau après niveau elle descend, des gorges profondes accrochées aux tours obsidiennes, éthérées dans leur beauté et dures dans leurs extrémités irrégulières. Les vaisseaux interstellaires plus larges ralentissent la circulation aérienne, les ombres des croiseurs Naboo prenant de l'ampleur sous la lueur de Coruscant Prime. Non loin de là, les formes épurées des vaisseaux sénatoriales se rassemblent autour de la coupole du Sénat comme des bancs de poissons Skek. Cette image juste frappe Obi-Wan, les poissons Skek sont aveugles et chassent en groupe sans relâche, comme les politiciens.

Et une main chaude se pose sur l'épaule d'Obi-Wan, et un doigt sous son menton ferme sa mâchoire à demi-ouverte. « Concentre-toi, jeune homme » murmure Qui-Gon en souriant. Les mêmes mots qu'il a prononcé à la crèche il y a quelques jours à peine.

Tous deux arpentent le sol en duracier menant aux lourdes portes du Conseil, Qui-Gon ayant tout l'air d'un Aiwha conduisant son petit dans leur premier vol à travers l'océan infini de Coruscant.

OoOoOoO

Au moment où sa botte entre en contact avec le sol de la salle du Conseil, Qui-Gon sait que la bataille a déjà été décidée. La Force est inondée d'humour, les douze signatures de Force qui composent le conseil scintillent avec émotion. Il est à moitié aveuglé par la lumière qui rayonne à travers les grandes fenêtres. Ils froncent les sourcils. _Qu'est-ce qu'ils mijotent ?_

Mais tout deux peuvent également jouer à ce jeu, de sorte que Qui-Gon s'incline profondément jusqu'à la taille, sentant Obi-Wan lui emboîter le pas. Ensuite, ils attendent que le Conseil prenne la parole.

Mace Windu est le premier à briser le silence. Évidemment. _«_ Qu'est-ce qui vous amène devant le Conseil aujourd'hui, Maître Jinn ? » demande-t-il innocemment. L'effet est quelque peu gâché par la lueur de victoire dansant dans ses yeux, et la façon dont ils regardent le menton rasé de Qui-Gon avec amusement.

Qui-Gon reconnaît ce premier coup avec une inclinaison de la tête. _Mace, tu es un Gundark manipulateur. Donc, tu veux que je te dise ce que tu sais déjà._ Il se tient fermement sur sa position et déclare formellement. « Je viens devant le Conseil pour vous informer, maîtres, que je souhaite prendre Obi-Wan Kenobi comme mon padawan » Il foulait une ligne stricte de l'Ordre, en _informant_ , sans demander.

Mais Maître Windu empoigne la ligne aussi facilement que le geste qui accompagne sa réponse. « Le Conseil examinera votre _demande_ , Maître Jinn. Mais avant cela, je pense qu'il reste quelques réponses que vous nous devez. »

Un court silence. « Et qui sont ? » réplique Qui-Gon, les joues endolories à force de se retenir de ne pas grogner.

« Pourriez-vous nous expliquer votre revirement soudain alors que nous vous avions suggérer de prendre un autre padawan ? »

La présence de Force s'embrase de colère un moment, puis elle s'apaise instantanément un instant plus tard. Quand il parle, il est l'image même du calme absolu. « La Force m'a ordonné de le faire. Et la Force, comme nous le savons tous, offre toujours de sage conseil. _Contrairement à une autre source d'autorité, un certain petit troll vert._

La Force crépite de réprimande. Yoda fronce les sourcils, son bâton de Gimer entre en contact avec le côté de sa chaise avec un bruit sec. Apparemment, il a senti les paroles silencieuses de Qui-Gon, et son mécontentement remplit l'air avec des étincelles d'énergie. « Tester le Conseil, il ne faut pas, Maître Jinn »

Obi-Wan se tortille légèrement derrière Qui-Gon.

Un ton d'excuse. « Oui, mon maître » _Insupportable petit troll vert._

Mais la réponse de Qui-Gon est insuffisante pour apaiser Yoda. Les grands yeux émeraude du Grand Maître brillent d'irritation. « La Force, tu as dit que c'était, n'est-ce pas ? » grogne-t-il, son front se plissant davantage.

Qui-Gon hoche la tête. « Oui, je l'ai dit. Voyez-vous... »

« Voir, _nous_ avons pu. Voir, tu n'as pas » rétorque Maître Yoda, levant son bâton pour le pointer, accusateur vers Qui-Gon, qui le regarde avec les mêmes yeux pénétrants. Ses prochains mots sont plus doux, plus douloureux. « Aveugle, tu as été »

Qui-Gon ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais aucun mot ne vient. Ne l'avait-il pas admis lui-même ? Il serre les mâchoires, bouillonnant.

« Voir une grande souffrance en toi, le Conseil a » continue Yoda, sa voix moins rude, mais non moins réprobatrice. « Et recommander de prendre un padawan, il t'a. Et la volonté de la Force, c'était » souligne-t-il, ne donnant aucune chance à Qui-Gon de répondre. « Seulement défier le Conseil, tu n'as pas. Tu as défié la Force elle-même »

Le Conseil trésaille, murmurant. Mace Windu s'agite sur son siège. Il ne jouit pas de cette situation autant qu'il le pensait.

Qui-Gon reste silencieux durant de longues minutes, la tête baissée, la Force roulant autour de lui, retenue par des murs de pure volonté. Puis un souffle s'échappe de ses lèvres, et il rencontre le regard de Yoda. « Je demande pardon au Conseil » Les mots sont lourds comme ils tombent sur lui, mais à chaque respiration, il semble se redresser un peu plus, un fardeau invisible soulageant ses épaules. « Je l'ai réalisé moi-même sur Ilum » Son regard dérive vers Obi-Wan, dont les yeux sont écarquillés alors qu'ils se tournent vers lui, comprenant enfin. « Oui. Je craignais de prendre un autre padawan. Je craignais l'échec, et je n'avais confiance ni en moi, ni au Conseil » s'incline Qui-Gon, fermant les yeux. « Pour cela, je vous dois des excuses, mes maîtres. Il me reste beaucoup à apprendre »

Tout au long de la confession, Obi-Wan cligne des yeux face à Qui-Gon,, sa bouche légèrement ouverte, plein de surprise émerveillée. Son expression se transforme en horreur mortifiée, quand sur un geste de Yoda, Qui-Gon pivote doucement pour s'incliner devant Obi-Wan. Ce n'est pas le plus profond des saluts, mais la simple idée que ce soit un maître, _son_ maître, s'incline devant lui, est inconcevable.

« Je te dois aussi des excuses, Obi-Wan » dit clairement Qui-Gon. Il n'y a pas de plaisanterie dans ses mouvements ou dans ses paroles. « J'ai agi en- »

Obi-Wan se penche et touche la manche de Qui-Gon, en secouant la tête pour montrer sa compréhension. Comme le maître Jedi se redresse, Obi-Wan s'incline en retour, se courbant bien plus profondément que Qui-Gon.

Puis il se tourne vers le Conseil, ses joues rougeoyantes pratiquement cramoisies à la lumière du matin. Qui-Gon lui jette un œil, puis son regard dérive vers Yoda.

Un léger sourire traverse les traits plissés de Yoda comme il observe cet échange. « Hmm » marmonne-t-il, bougon. « Résolu, c'est. A parler de cela nous n'avons plus »

Deux têtes s'inclinent vers le vieux maître.

Mace Windu se penche en avant, un sourire menaçant de briser son masque inefficace. « Maintenant que c'est résolu, nous pouvons aborder la question de l'Initié Kenobi.

« Accepté Maître Jinn comme ton maître, tu as, Obi-Wan Kenobi ? » Maître Yoda fait irruption dans le monologue de Mace avec toute la subtilité d'un bantha. Tout un exploit pour un être si physiquement petit. Maître Windu se tire vers le haut, cligne des yeux une fois, et acquiesce.

Obi-Wan hoche la tête avec enthousiasme. Il aurait plutôt opté pour le calme plutôt que pour l'empressement, mais il commence à comprendre pourquoi Maître Jinn déteste tellement les réunions du Conseil. Il pensait que cela se terminerait beaucoup plus rapidement. Qui-Gon le regarde ouvertement, la confusion voletant sur son visage imberbe. Où est ce jeune garçon cultivé, qu'il a rencontré à la crèche ?

« Bien, bien, je pense en avoir entendu assez » lance la voix râpeuse de Maître Even Piell, adressant son sourire terrifiant et marqué à Obi-Wan. Celui-ci sourit avec hésitation, ne sachant comment répondre au petit Jedi redoutable.

« Oui, vu assez, nous en avons » lance la voix noueuse de Yoda. « Approuvé ce lien, le Conseil a. Partez tous les deux. »

« Merci, Conseillers » murmure Qui-Gon, tentant de ne pas paraître surpris. Puis maître et padawan s'inclinent devant le Conseil Jedi.

Et ils prennent congé avec précipitation, le Conseil faisant semblant de ne pas le remarquer. Un Jedi sait quand se retirer.

Alors que les portes se ferment, Mace Windu n'est pas le seul membre du Conseil a laissé échapper sa joie. La Chambre du Conseil résonne des rires des douze représentants du plus haut rang de l'Ordre Jedi, celui de Maître Yoda est parmi les plus forts.

OoOoOoOo

Obi-Wan a du mal à réaliser qu'il est un padawan. Le padawan de _Qui-Gon._ C'est dans un état second qu'il marche derrière la cape gonflée de son maître, les salles familières du Temple étrangement floues à travers l'humidité soudaine de ses yeux. Il ne va pas être expédié vers l'agri-corp. Il n'aura plus à s'asseoir hébété dans la crèche, lui, l'aîné des enfants, comptant les jours jusqu'à son treizième anniversaire avec une certaine appréhension et de honte dans son cœur. Et grâce à Qui-Gon, il y a enfin une personne avec laquelle Obi-Wan pourra parler avec des images et des émotions, sans avoir besoin de stylo et de papier.

Et une pensée éclot dans sa poitrine comme un mur massif d'euphorie, le laissant à bout de souffle et plein d'allégresse. _Je vais être un Jedi._ De longues années de formation l'attendent encore, mais son savenir est moins assombri. La douleur dans son pied est pire que jamais- et pourtant son sourire pourrait fendre le ciel.

Qui-Gon regarde son apprenti de plus en plus entêté du coin de l'œil, et se dirige vers un banc en pierre dans une alcôve. Hésitant, Obi-Wan le suit, incertain quand aux intentions de son maître.

Avec la soutient du marbre doux et lisse en dessous d'eux et du mur chaud contre leur dos, Qui-Gon sort une petit récipient de sa robe et fait signe à Obi-Wan d'enlever ses bottes. Obi-Wan obéit, un peu confus, mais il stoppe son geste quand il comprend ce qu'il va se passer. Il secoue vigoureusement la tête, agitant une main sur le récipient métallique que Qui-Gon ouvre soigneusement.

« Padawan » Le ton de Qui-Gon ne souffre d'aucune discussion. « Tes pieds doivent guérir complètement. La douleur te distrait du présent. Ton allégresse te distrait suffisamment, donc il vaut mieux enlever la deux source de distraction »

Rouge d'embarras à présent, Obi-Wan ôte ses chaussettes et tortille ses orteils, tout en tressaillant. Des lignes rouge-vif recouvrent la plante de ses pieds.

« En voilà la preuve » dit Qui-Gon avec lassitude, mais non sans un clin d'œil. « Baume de racine de saule » répond-t-il à la question muette d'Obi-Wan. Le couvercle s'ouvre, révélant une pâte à l'odeur forte. « Tu n'es pas le premier apprenti avec qui j'ai eu à travailler » murmure Qui-Gon avec un sourire. « J'ai pris des précautions en demandant ça à Maître Avarin avant notre départ de l'aile des Guérisseurs »

Les doigts du maître Jedi sont étonnamment doux comme ils lissent le baume sur la plante des pieds d'Obi-Wan. La tête aux épis d'or-roux s'agite tandis qu'Obi-Wan glousse silencieusement. Ça chatouille. Qui-Gon note, pour la première fois, qu'il ne voit le sabre d'Obi-Wan nulle part. Le garçon doit l'avoir caché dans ses tuniques, voulant paraître soumis devant le Conseil. Obi-Wan l'a surpris une nouvelle fois avec sa capacité à anticiper.

Alors que Qui-Gon continue de mettre du baume, il bifurque sur un sujet différent. Seul son masque de contrôle empêche sa curiosité brûlante de jaillir. Cela fait un certain temps qu'il voulait avoir cette conversation avec le garçon. « Obi-Wan, quelle est ton opinion sur l'abandon de la négociation en faveur d'une approche plus directe du conflit ? »

Obi-Wan sursaute légèrement, un peu surpris par la brusquerie de la question. Ses yeux bleu-gris perspicaces se plissent. Il se mime en train d'écrire quelque chose, puis pointe un doigt accusateur vers les yeux de Qui-Gon. Il montre une feuille imaginaire sur ses genoux.

« Oui, mon très jeune apprenti, je lis tes devoirs » Qui-Gon esquisse un sourire face aux émotions confuses suintant à travers leur lien. L'appréhension est au premier plan. Obi-Wan est inquiet au sujet de la qualité de son travail. Qui-Gon se dit que la _qualité_ devrait être le moindre des soucis d'Obi-Wan. « Je suis très intéressé par ton argumention contre l'agressivité d'un maître Jedi qui est monté à bord d'un vaisseau pirate lors du blocus Mandalorien, il y a quatorze ans » Dès qu'il eut fini d'étaler la pommade médicinale sur le pied gauche d'Obi-Wan, il passe à l'autre sans préambule. « Ai-je des raisons de penser que ton opinion reste inchangée ? »

Obi-Wan hoche lentement la tête. Qui-Gon peut presque sentir les rouages se mettre en marche dans sa tête comme il essaie de réfléchir au sens de cette leçon.

« Donc, tu crois toujours que l'usage de la force puisse être dangereux » Qui-Gon lève les yeux pour rencontrer le regard curieux d'Obi-Wan. « Et si je te disais que les pirates ont voulu mettre le feu à la capitale de la Nouvelle Mandalore après que leurs conditions aient été respectées ? »

Les yeux d'Obi-Wan s'agrandirent davantage, si c'est encore possible. Qui-Gon regarde son apprenti cligner des yeux, absorbant ce nouvel élément, puis le montrer du doigt, sa bouche ouverte dans le déni.

« Oui, Obi-Wan » répond Qui-Gon d'un ton léger. « _Je_ suis le maître Jedi en question » En voyant le visage de son padawan se muer en une expression de stupéfaction horrifiée, Qui-Gon réprime un petit rire. « Je ne vais pas te reprocher d'avoir argumenté ton opinion, Obi-Wan » Un sourire malicieux « Je vais seulement t'encourager à _changer_ cela »

Obi-Wan paraît presque suffoqué, complètement désarmé avant même qu'il sache que le duel verbal avait commencé.

« Ferme donc cette bouche » murmure son maître. « C'est peu flatteur » Obi-Wan serre la bouche et replie les mains dans ses manches, redressant le dos comme il adopte l'image parfaite de l'élève modèle. Un sourire amusé rehausse les traits de Qui-Gon « Maintenant » dit-il avec désinvolture «Veux-tu, essayer encore une fois de _repenser_ ta position sur ce sujet si je te disais que, suite à l'intention des pirates de détruire la capitale, ils ont tenu en otage un homme politique de haut rang et sa famille sur leur vaisseau ? »

Pas de réponse. Obi-Wan semble figé.

« La famille en question avait un très jeune enfant avec eux » poursuit Qui-Gon, réduisant le déni d'Obi-Wan en éclat avec la subtilité d'un pistolet à plasma. « Ce bébé de deux mois, Satine Kryze, aurait sans doute rejoint la Force à un âge précoce si je n'étais pas intervenu »

Les mains d'Obi-Wan se crispent légèrement dans ses manches volumineuses. Il incline la tête une fois à son maître. Il semble contrit et désolé. Qui-Gon marque une pause un moment avant d'envoyer une vague de consentement à son apprenti. Obi-Wan hoche son remerciement, ses joues brûlants de honte.

« Ne sois pas trop affecté par cette révélation, Padawan » soupire Qui-Gon. Le rapport d'Archive était tout simplement une version simplifiée des événements réels, et il manque certains points. Le rapport complet était destiné uniquement au Conseil. Maître Yaddle a décidé que la modification enseignerait la retenue aux initiés plus jeunes qui l'ont lu » Un soupir. « La concentration détermine la réalité. Tu ne pouvais pas te concentrer sur le problème de la même façon que moi, parce que tu n'y étais pas. La réalité est très différente de l'histoire »

Le couvercle contenant le baume aux racines de saule est solidement fermé, puis rangé dans les robes de Qui-Gon, comme la conversation s'écoule entre eux. « Ne parlons plus de ça » dit-il doucement. « La leçon a été apprise, n'est-ce pas ? »

Son padawan hoche la tête, détournant son regard. La main chaude de Qui-Gon secoue son épaule doucement. « Ne rumine pas ça, petit »

Obi-Wan se retourne vers son maître dans un revirement spectaculaire, un sourire dansant sur ses traits infantiles. Un doigt se pointe sur la poitrine de Qui-Gon à nouveau. _Vous non plus._

Qui-Gon n'est pas vraiment affecté. « Je me réserve le droit de faire ce que je veux. Je n'ai pas loin d'avoir quatre décennies de plus que toi »

Ils reprennent leur lente progression vers la crèche, la main de Qui-Gon restant sur l'épaule de son padawan. Leur première leçon est terminée, mais Obi-Wan n'était pas le seul à avoir appris quelque chose.

OoOoOoOo

La boite d'Obi-Wan contenant ses biens matériels est raisonnablement petite pour un initié de l'Ordre, suivant le Code Jedi contre le matérialisme. Quelque chose le fait sursauter légèrement quand il aperçoit la collection d'objets et de maquettes de vaisseaux qui aurait davantage sa place dans un dépôt d'ordure. Mais la façon dont Obi-Wan serre la boîte contre sa poitrine révèle son importance pour lui.

« Par ici » indique Qui-Gon, montrant du doigt un couloir résidentiel au niveau dix. Le sol est incrusté de pierres brunes, chaleureuses et accueillantes. Qui-Gon avance de quelques pas, remarque alors que son apprenti est à la traîne. Un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule lui montre Obi-Wan en train de grimacer comme il chemine sur le sol, n'osant pas appuyer sur ses pieds meurtris.

Qui-Gon hésite un moment, analysant les avantages et les inconvénients de ses prochaines actions, et décide de prendre le risque. La bouche d'Obi-Wan s'ouvre dans un glapissement muet quand la main de son maître l'attrape par le dos de sa ceinture, le soulève et le soulage de sa boîte. Qui-Gon installe les biens d'Obi-Wan confortablement sur une épaule, puis marche dans le couloir avec ses nouvelles charges.

Les bras et les jambes d'Obi-Wan se débattent un moment, puis se balancent doucement sous le rythme des pas de son maître. Il est tout à fait heureux que sa tête soit suspendue à l'envers et que le sang descende vers son visage, car cela lui donne une bonne excuse pour le rougissement de ses joues. Sa fierté en prend un sacré coup, à être suspendu de cette façon, comme un oisillon, ses bras et ses jambes pendant inutilement vers le sol à motifs.

Un éclat de rire retentit de l'autre côté du couloir et Obi-Wan tourne la tête avec difficulté pour apercevoir les silhouettes inversées de Siri Tachi et Bant Eerin. Les deux initiés font tout leur possible pour conserver leur sang-froid, peine perdue, leurs épaules tressautent alors qu'elles s'inclinent face à Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon incline sa tête en retour, les membres d'Obi-Wan se balançant à nouveau, faisant rire les filles de plus bel. Obi-Wan sent sa réputation s'envoler, et espère disparaitre le plus vite possible . _Abandonné par la Force. Quelle humiliation._ Il ne pourra plus jamais regarder Siri dans les yeux.

Son maître semble apprécier le désarroi de son padawan, peut-être même un peu trop. « L'orgueil n'est pas la voie du Jedi, Obi-Wan » dit-il doucement.

Obi-Wan regarde ses deux amies disparaître au détour d'un coin, leurs rires résonnant dans l'air, jusque dans la Force, et accepte son sort inévitable d'être le nouveau padawan du Maître Qui-Gon Jinn.

OoOoOoO

Qui-Gon ouvre la porte de ses quartiers- de _leurs_ quartiers- avec une utilisation très frivole de la Force, mais avec ses deux mains occupées, c'est vraiment le choix le plus judicieux. Les membres d'Obi-Wan tournent comme Qui-Gon place la boite sur une chaise, balançant son apprenti en même temps. La chambre tourbillonne dans une sphère vertigineuse lorsque son maître le pose sur ses pieds.

Quand sa vue a cessé de tourner, Obi-Wan balaye les environs. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, étant donné que ce n'est pas le plus _traditionnel_ des Jedi. Donc, il ne s'est pas préparé à voir un appartement de ce genre. Deux petits canapés, de la couleur de la terre, se font face sur un côté de la pièce, séparés par une simple table basse en pierre grise. Un cercle de cailloux blancs entoure un cactus marine en pot au centre de la table. Des coussins jumeaux de méditation reposent comme des lunes de crème sur l'un des côtés des canapés. Un grand tapis en laine Gabal recouvre le sol, ses couleurs irisées chatoyant sous la lumière de midi qui afflue par de larges fenêtres, lesquelles donnent sur un petit balcon baigné de lumière. Les tours argentées de Coruscant disparaissent à l'horizon, au delà de la balustrade polie. Obi-Wan se tourne vers sa droite pour trouver une table plus grande en bois Felucian, les lignes dessinant des courbes et des motifs, conférant à la surface un éclat naturel. Le petit comptoir de la cuisine derrière la table est bien approvisionné avec des boites de thé étiquetées à la main, le métal brillant s'harmonisant parfaitement avec la pierre peinte en bleu. Plusieurs objets inconnus bordent le mur à l'arrière du comptoir, des objets certainement de grande valeur aux yeux de Qui-Gon.

La chaleur global de la pièce est apaisante et réconfortante. Cela ne ressemble pas au logement d'un Jedi. _C'est comme une maison._

Qui-Gon ne commente pas, arquant simplement un sourcil en voyant la lueur dans les yeux d'Obi-Wan comme il arpente l'appartement.

« Ta chambre est la plus petite au bout du couloir » déclare-t-il doucement, chauffant de l'eau pour faire le thé.

Obi-Wan serre sa boite contre sa poitrine et gambade avec impatience jusque devant la porte de la chambre de Qui-Gon- il jette furtivement un coup d'œil pour la trouver simple et pratique- passe devant le petit coin toilette situé entre la chambre de son maître et la sienne, et entre dans sa nouvelle chambre avec révérence.

 _Hmm._ Des murs vierges, presque gris, un bureau en duracier avec une lampe standard. Obi-Wan sourit, place la boite sur son bureau, et apporte quelques modifications à sa chambre.

Qui-Gon a déjà mis la table pour le déjeuner lorsque son padawan sort de sa tanière, rayonnant. « Lave tes mains » dit Qui-Gon, sans lever les yeux de l'évier. Les pas d'Obi-Wan trottinent jusqu'aux toilettes et reviennent tout aussi rapidement.

A la gratification éternelle de Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan ne racle pas sa chaise sur le sol en s'installant sur son siège, il ne faut qu'un geste de son maître pour qu'il se jette sur sa nourriture, affamé. Qui-Gon regarde son apprenti avec un sourire ironique. Il avait oublié les puits sans fond que sont les estomacs des jeunes garçons.

« Bois ton thé, Obi-Wan, avant de t'étouffer » Qui-Gon secoue légèrement la tête. L'initié réservé qu'il avait vu lors du vol vers Ilum s'est envolé. Obi-Wan semble avoir mis sa confiance désinvolte dans son maître. Pour une raison quelconque, Qui-Gon se sent bien plus léger qu'il l'a été il y a longtemps.

Mais la façon dont Obi-Wan se goinfre est légèrement perturbante.

Toutefois, Qui-Gon est satisfait de voir qu'Obi-Wan nettoie automatiquement la table quand ils ont fini. Dans l'expérience antérieure de Qui-Gon, les padawans ont l'obligation regrettable d'être formé aux tâches de la maison, mais Obi-Wan est apparemment l'exception.

Une main sur l'épaule d'Obi-Wan l'arrête dans son mouvement. « Viens » déclare tranquillement Qui-Gon. Il emmène son padawan et lui indique de se mettre à genoux sur l'un des coussins de méditation, faisant la même chose en face de lui. Obi-Wan s'assoit sur ses talons, suivant attentivement les gestes de Qui-Gon.

« Sort ton sabre-laser »

Le garçon tressaille, une couleur pourpre s'étalant sur ses joues. Qui-Gon fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas, mais quand son padawan sort son sabre-laser dissimulé sous les plis de sa tunique, Qui-Gon sourit. Il est quelque peu flatté.

Obi-Wan a dû passé les quelques précieuses heures entre leur discussion dans la cuisine et l'atterrissage sur Ilum pour apporter quelques modifications à son sabre dans la petite station de travail du vaisseau. Le métal incurvé et la capsule de son nouveau sabre font échos à la conception de l'arme de Qui-Gon, comme une ombre portée évasée avec une nouvelle encre.

Sous la direction de Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan place son sabre sur le côté, comme Qui-Gon le fait avec le sien.

Qui-Gon se penche et attrape quelques mèches de cheveux d'or strié juste au-dessus de l'oreille droite d'Obi-Wan, il sépare les mèches en trois et commence à les tresser ensemble, un geste signifiant le début de leur chemin ensemble comme maître et padawan. « Le Maître, le Padawan, et la Force » souffle Qui-Gon, nouant les trois tresses. « Les trois marchent en même temps, unis en un seul, comme la tresse. La Force noue l'enseignant et l'élève ensemble, le Maître suit la Force, le Padawan suit le Maître, et la Force leur apprend et les sert tous les deux. La voie du Jedi n'a ni commencement ni fin, mais les trois marchent ensemble. »

Un dernier enroulement, les trois tresses confinant dans un ensemble homogène. Une perle pourpre minuscule glisse à la fin, au-dessus du nœud. « Du violet pour une leçon de courage enseignée par un élève à son maître » glousse Qui-Gon. « Un jalon habituellement gagné beaucoup plus tard. Tu as déjà bien travaillé, Padawan » Ses doigts caressent la tresse dès qu'il eut fini.

 _Courage._ Obi-Wan frisonne légèrement alors qu'il se souvient d'un autre Qui-Gon, venu d'une époque plus lointaine, qui avait levé sa main et effleuré sa tresse de la même façon. _Courage_ , avait-il dit. _Car la route sera longue et difficile._ Puis Qui-Gon avait souri, et disparu dans les galeries glacées d'Ilum.

Obi-Wan s'incline, remerciant non seulement son maître devant lui, mais aussi celui de cet avenir incertain.

Qui-Gon regarde étrangement Obi-Wan durant un moment, mais un sourire vacille sur son visage, et il incline la tête en retour.

OoOoOoOo

Qui-Gon donne un coup contre un mur vers la fin de l'après-midi quand il se rend compte avec un peu d'horreur qu'il était censé se rendre aux quartiers de Tahl pour le dîner, et que c'était à son tour de faire la cuisine. Il avait perdu le décompte des jours, entre sa blessure et son nouvel apprenti. Obi-Wan lève les yeux de son thé, sentant la pointe aiguë de panique émaner de son maître. Avec incertitude – car il n'a pas complètement utilisé leur lien- il envoie une vague de curiosité vers Qui-Gon.

Son maître passe une main sur son visage et respire calmement dans leur lien. « Viens ici, Obi-Wan » dit-il, plus sévèrement qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Se rattrapant, il adoucit un peu sa voix. « Tu vois ça ? » Qui-Gon montre un gros et discret pot en métal sur l'étagère.

Obi-Wan hoche la tête, le front plissé par la confusion.

« Ceci est la Cocotte » Qui-Gon souligne les deux mots avec soin. « Comme tu es mon padawan, il y a certaines choses que tu dois savoir à ce sujet » Obi-Wan penche sa tête, mais acquiesce devant la sévérité de la réponse. « Tu ne touche pas la Cocotte » ordonne Qui-Gon sévèrement. « Tu ne nettoies pas la Cocotte. Tu ne sors pas la Cocotte de l'endroit où je la laisse sans mon autorisation préalable ou de celle de Maître Uvain »

Au moment où le nom de Tahl est mentionné, une lueur d'amusement danse dans les yeux d'Obi-Wan. Il regarde solennellement la Cocotte. Il comprend parfaitement- ce doit être un rituel Jedi connu seulement des maîtres les plus honorables.

Se sentant un peu ridicule, Qui-Gon poursuit néanmoins. « Chaque semaine, Maître Uvain ou moi préparons le dîner dans la cocotte et on l'emmène ensuite dans les quartiers de l'autre, où nous allons ensuite manger. Comme tu es mon padawan, tu seras sommairement inclus dans cette tradition hebdomadaire. J'attends que tu respectes cette quintessence des convenances à tout moment »

Obi-Wan acquiesce à nouveau, les mains jointes devant lui, les yeux sérieux et agrandis tandis qu' il fixe la cocotte comme si elle était une artefact sacrée. Ce qui, suppose Qui-Gon, pourrait tout aussi bien être le cas.

La cocotte émet un bruit métallique comme Qui-Gon la pose sur la poêle. « Maintenant, passons à ta punition » dit-il, mine de rien.

Obi-Wan émerge brusquement de sa stupeur émerveillée, se tournant vers son maître en état de choc. Sa question meurt sur leur lien comme Qui-Gon le regarde froidement, une main caressant son menton nouvellement imberbe.

 _Ah. Ça._

 _«_ Normalement, une intrusion de cette ampleur aurait abouti à _quinze_ tours autour du Temple » déclare Qui-Gon nonchalamment. « Mais étant donné l'état de tes pieds, nous allons plutôt t'enseigner une autre leçon précieuse » Obi-Wan hoche la tête d'un air morose, tripotant ses mains derrière son dos pendant qu'il attend que sa punition soit prononcée.

Mais sa condamnation n'est pas ce qu'elle semble être. « Tu vas suivre mon enseignement quand je ferais le dîner que j'ai planifié pour ce soir, mémoriser la recette et la méthode, et faire un rapport la semaine prochaine sur les valeurs nutritionnelles, et les avantages de chaque ingrédient. Je pense que la prochaine fois que j'exigerais le même repas, tu pourras le faire sans mon aide »

La bouche d'Obi-Wan s'ouvre à nouveau. Mais cette fois, son étonnement se transforme très vite en sourire.

OoOoOoOoO

Tahl apparaît devant leur appartement à exactement sept heures après le méridien, gratifiant Obi-Wan d'un sourire chaleureux et levant un sourcil approbateur au sourire glabre de Qui-Gon. Apparemment, elle n'a pas voulu qu'Obi-Wan aille jusqu'à ses quartiers avec ses pieds encore blessés. Le dîner s'est bien passé- Tahl avait cette qualité étonnante de tenir une conversation sans qu'Obi-Wan ne se sente mis de côté- et Obi-Wan avait mangé beaucoup plus que Qui-Gon l'aurait pensé. Une demi-heure plus tard, son padawan est endormi dans son fauteuil, une joue sur la table, plongé profondément dans un coma alimentaire.

« Il est tellement adorable » murmure Tahl, traçant un doigt sur la petite tresse qui touche à peine la table. « Tu sais, ça m'a vraiment ennuyé lorsque j'ai entendu dire que tu étais éveillé et que tu es venu le voir à l'infirmerie, tu devais certainement avoir un entretien Maître/Padawan et je n'ai pas eu le cœur à intervenir »

Qui-Gon marque une pause alors qu'il ramasse les assiettes. « Tahl »

Elle lève immédiatement les yeux, sentant l'inquiétude dans sa voix. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

« J'ai senti quelque chose sur Ilum » dit calmement Qui-Gon. Tahl écoute avec une attention soutenue, les mains posées sur les siennes, comme il lui raconte la présence sombre qu'il a ressenti, et le rôle qu'elle aurait pu jouer dans l'attaque du Gorgodon et de l'avalanche.

« Nous n'en savons pas assez pour en être sûr » murmure Tahl ensuite. « Tu dois porter cette question à Maître Yoda » Sa voix est légère, mais ses yeux rayés vert-or sont soucieux.

« Tahl, je... » déglutit Qui-Gon. Sa gorge est sèche. « La présence me semblait familière. Je pense que ce pourrait être... »

« Non » Le visage de Tahl est sévère. « J'ai toujours été honnête avec toi, Qui-Gon, tu le sais, et je vais être franche- tu ne peux laisser ce qui est arrivé à Xanathos peser encore un peu plus sur toi. Cela aurait pu être lui sur Ilum, mais le contraire est possible également. Ne ressasse pas ça à nouveau. Trouve tes réponses demain »

Qui-Gon acquiesce avec lassitude. La franchise de Tahl est l'une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles il valorise tant son amitié. « Merci » répond-t-il. Il effleure sa main, puis se met debout.

« Il est tard. Je devrais y aller » annonce doucement Tahl, afin de ne pas réveiller Obi-Wan. « _Tu_ devrais coucher ta forme de vie misérable »

« Il a besoin d'apprendre que je ne vais pas le dorloter » plaisante Qui-Gon en retour.

« Tu vas le faire de toute façon, alors pourquoi vivre dans le déni ? » chuchote Tahl par-dessus son épaule, soulevant la Cocotte et la porte se referma sur son sourire.

Qui-Gon soupire, partant coucher Obi-Wan.


	9. Partie II- Chute d'eau

_Hello :)_

 _Un gros merci pour vos reviews et vos encouragements et à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire.  
_

 _Le disclaimer n'a pas changé: l'univers et les personnages de Star Wars appartiennent à George Lucas, l'histoire est à Eirian Erisdar, je ne suis que la traductrice._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Obi-Wan flotte sur les murmures doux de la Force, laissant le courant le porter dans tous les sens. L'amusement danse à travers ses rêves éveillés, car la Force n'a jamais été aussi confortable. Elle l'enveloppe dans des bandes de lumière pure, voilée et sécurisée. A mi-chemin entre le sommeil et l'éveil, Obi-Wan sourit à la berceuse tourbillonnant autour de lui, mémorisant chaque note et attachant le tout ensemble, un flot de lumière s'écoule à l'arrière de son esprit, la Force est duveteuse à souhait.

Le flot de lumière tire gentiment sur sa conscience, l'attirant petit à petit hors des nombreuses couches de ses rêves. Obi-Wan fronce les sourcils et se terre plus profondément dans la musique envoûtante de la Force. Il ne pense pas que ce soit Maître Ali-Alann qui le réveille ainsi- les plus jeunes enfants de la crèche ont peut-être besoin d'une telle suggestion de la Force pour se réveiller, mais _Obi-Wan_ est trop vieux pour ça, n'est-ce pas ? D'ailleurs, il est assez vieux pour être un Padawan !

 _Padawan._ Un mot résonne fort dans l'esprit groggy d'Obi-Wan, l'appel le réveille aussi efficacement qu'une main dans ses cheveux. _Réveille-toi, Obi-Wan. La voie du Jedi n'est pas celle d'un fainéant._ La voix de Qui-Gon est teinté d'une réprimande amusée, dansant à travers leur lien.

Maître Qui-Gon.

Obi-Wan bondit hors de son matelas comme si son lit était fait de braises brûlantes, jetant un coup d'œil à son chrono. Il est tôt. _Très_ tôt. Son environnement le gèle sur place pendant un moment: les murs gris blanc recouverts de quelques dessin, ses affaires empilées sur le petit dessin, les maquettes de vaisseaux suspendues au plafond. Ce n'est plus la chaleur familière de la crèche, c'est la nouvelle chambre d'Obi-Wan. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il avait pensé qu'il allait se réveiller avec les bâillements simultanés de ses trois colocataires, d'aller dans la salle des jeux et de former une ligne ordonnée derrière Ali-Alann.

La porte coulisse avec un sifflement, et une silhouette apparaît, des tuniques crème, un manteau brun, et un sourire avec une barbe naissante. Qui-Gon Jinn incline sa tête comme il dit avec ironie : »Ah, mon très jeune padawan. Je pensais devoir te tirer hors de tes couvertures par une cheville, mais apparemment cette action est désormais inutile »

Obi-Wan jette un regard vers la fenêtre, où l'horizon écarlate reflété dans les tours étincelantes indique la première implantation de l'aube. Coruscant baigne d'une lueur indigo, parsemé de quelques étoiles solitaires, vrombissant avec une énergie sans fin, mais les parcelles sombres des tours en duracier éclipsent ces brins de lumières matinales.

Ayant apparemment lu les pensées d'Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon fait léviter une couverture au-dessus de lui. « La méditation calme l'esprit et te permet de te concentrer avant tout ce que les tests de la journée pourraient apporter » Il retourne dans le couloir. « Tu ferais bien d'en faire une habitude »

En repoussant la couverture sur son pyjama froissé, Obi-Wan retient de justesse un bâillement et suit son maître. Il espère de tout cœur que Qui-Gon plaisante, se réveiller _chaque jour_ à six heure semble plutôt extrême. Il est difficile de garder ses yeux ouverts en ce moment et Obi-Wan ne s'imagine pas continuer ainsi tous les matins pendant la prochaine décennie et demie.

Mais alors qu'ils se font face, plongés dans la méditation, la fatigue s'atténue dans leurs membres, alors que les étoiles et l'indigo disparaissent, remplacées par des couleur d'azur, de cobalt et de céruléen.

OoOoOoOo

Après avoir envoyé Obi-Wan à ses cours du matin, Qui-Gon se dirige vers une chambre unique et solitaire, située en haut d'une tour séparée, d'une foulée calme et déterminée. Aucun Jedi n'a visité le sanctuaire intérieur du membre le plus respecté sans une attention prudente. Si Qui-Gon continuait à être aussi soucieux, il était sûr de recevoir un coup de bâton de Gimer dans les tibias pour son manque de concentration.

Comme toujours, la porte s'ouvre sans avoir besoin d'être touché, et la Force dans la chambre est dans l'expectative. On ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre lorsque l'on rend visite à l'occupant de cette chambre particulière. Les fenêtres à stores projettent des barres de lumières à travers l'air poussiéreux, donnant une faible lueur au sol crasseux et au gremlin vert assis non loin d'ici.

Maître Yoda fait un signe en direction du coussin de méditation opposé sans dire un mot, préférant grogner avec humour à la place. Qui-Gon plie sa haute taille sur le coussin extrêmement sous-dimensionné et se met à attendre.

Et attendre...

Yoda s'affaire avec des feuilles de thé et deux petits tasses d'argiles, l'odeur terreuse du thé Yarba s'insinuant entre ses doigts noueux. Après un temps indéterminé, l'ancien Maître Jedi se verse une tasse de thé chaud, ignorant ostensiblement la tasse de Qui-Gon, et grognant de contentement. « Des questions tu as, Maître Jinn ? »

Qui-Gon déglutit devant sa bouche sèche avant qu'il ne réponde. Le bord strié du coussin trop petit coussin de méditation a depuis longtemps pressé des lignes engourdies dans ses tibias. « Non » répond-t-il. « Je suis venu vous informer »

Un ricanement rauque explose au-dessus de l'essence du thé Yarba. « Venu _m'informer_ , tu es ? De quoi ? Que vécu plus longtemps que moi, tu as ? »

L'impatience commence à titiller la réserve de Qui-Gon. Il se demande si Yoda garde sa chambre dans la pénombre et fournit ces coussins inconfortables pour le simple plaisir de déséquilibrer ses visiteurs. D'une certaine manière, Qui-Gon n'est pas surpris. _Mais comment dois-je répondre ? «_ Excusez-moi, maître » se radoucit-il. « Je ne voulais pas vous offenser »

Yoda lui lance un regard vert perçant avant de se racler la gorge avec bonne humeur et de se pencher vers la tasse vide de Qui-Gon. « Bon » marmonne-t-il comme le thé obscurcit l'argile blanc. « Mérité cela, tu as »

Qui-Gon accepte le thé avec un signe de tête gracieux et prend poliment une gorgée. Il essaie ne pas grimacer. Le thé Yarba est très loin de son favori, le thé Sapir. « J'ai senti une perturbation sur Ilum » s'aventure-t-il, ayant une brève nausée au goût terreux du liquide.

Yoda semble tirer une jouissance infinie à la souffrance de Qui-Gon, mais il lui fait signe de continuer.

En aussi peu de mots que possible, Qui-Gon relate les événements sur Ilum, les indices qui l'ont conduit à penser à un sabotage et la sombre présence qu'il a senti juste avant d'être enterré sous la glace. Mais quand il commence à décrire cette signature de Force particulière, il marque une pause, hésitant.

« Familière, cette présence t'était » Yoda n'a, apparemment, pas besoin que Qui-Gon lui explique davantage. Le vieux maître affiche son talent habituel pour connaître les pensées des autres. « Je pense que tu l'as reconnu, hmm ? »

 _Lui. Xana-_

Qui-Gon essaye de repousser cette pensée brutale. « Je ne sais pas, maître » dit-il avec soin.

Les prochains mots de Yoda lui causent un choc. « Au courant à ce sujet, je suis » soupire-t-il, traçant un motif dans sa tasse blanche avec un doigt griffu. « Ilum, de sombres secrets, avait, et le Conseil le savait. Et pour cette raison, t'envoyer là-bas, nous t'avons »

Il faut deux respirations profondes pour que Qui-Gon reprenne son contrôle, et desserre ses mains autour de sa tasse de thé. « Dois-je comprendre » commence-t-il lentement, doucement. « Que vous avez envoyé un groupe d'enfants sans défense à Ilum en sachant très bien qu'il y avait une menace à la surface » Sa voix se bloque, tendue entre eux.

Les ondes de Yoda repoussent la fureur de Qui-Gon aussi facilement que la vapeur pâle du thé de sa tasse. « Sans défense, ils n'étaient pas. Protégé, tu les as »

« Ils étaient- » Qui-Gon se force à s'interrompre. Quelque chose vient de se déclencher dans son esprit. « C'était à propos d'Obi-Wan, n'est-ce pas » Ce n'était pas une question.

Une toux rauque. « La volonté de la Force, c'était »

« Vous avez joué avec la vie de cinq autres enfants pour que je le prenne comme padawan » Il est dangereusement proche de l'irrespect maintenant. Ses mains sont serrées sur ses genoux.

« Assez » grogne Yoda. Ce seul mot est suffisant pour que le respect et l'autorité balayent Qui-Gon, et la Force se contracte avec sévérité. « Assez. Incertain, l'avenir est. Ton ancien padawa, cette présence sombre peut être. Mais troublée, ta perception est »

Qui-Gon s'incline. « Mes excuses, Maître Yoda »

Un soupçon de petit rire. Déplacé, mais un soulagement bienvenu. « Hmmph. Quand des nouvelles nous aurons, parler de cela, nous pourrons »

Reconnaissant la façon de congédier de Yoda, Qui-Gon force ses membres raides à bouger, se mettant debout et saluant profondément le Grand Maître. « Merci pour votre conseil »

Qui-Gon se trouve face à la porte quand les mots d'adieu de Yoda l'atteignent comme un coup au cœur. « Forme bien ton padawan, Maître Jinn » assène Yoda. Il n'y a aucune trace d'humour dans sa voix. « Te sauver, je ne pourrais pas, si tes deux padawans chutent »

Les mots compriment la poitrine de Qui-Gon, la serrant jusqu'à ce qu'elle se relâche. Mais sa voix est calme comme la porte commence à se fermer. « Je le ferais, maître » répond-t-il, en espérant que son incertitude ne s'affiche pas dans sa voix.

OoOoOoOoO

Au moment où il atteint l'aile des Guérisseurs, l'aura de Qui-Gon est assez terrifiante pour écarter les initiés et les padawans qui se trouvent sur son chemin. Il trouve Avarin penché sur une table d'examen, sa crinière d'argent attachée.

« Avarin » le salut brièvement Qui-Gon.

Le maître guérisseur ne répond pas immédiatement, ses yeux effleurant son visiteur. « Bonjour à toi aussi » marmonne-t-il, arquant un sourcil en voyant la veine palpiter à la tempe de son ami. « Tu as besoin d'un calmant pour les maux de tête ? J'ai l'impression que tu as rendu encore visite au vieux troll, pas vrai »

« Oui » Qui-Gon est las que l'on lise aussi facilement ses pensées. « Et non, je ne demande pas de calmant. Je suis venu pour- Qu'es-tu en train de faire ? »

« Mon travail » réplique négligemment Avarin, levant un autre instrument. « Mais pour apaiser ta sympathie pour les formes de vie misérable, cette opération chirurgicale est réalisée sous sédatif »

Qui-Gon lui lance un regard incrédule, puis baisse les yeux sur la masse de fourrure qui repose sur la table d'opération. « C'est un chiot » dit-il. « Tu es en train d'opérer un _chiot »_

 _«_ J'aurais pensé que tu me féliciterai de ne pas être le gobelin sans cœur que tu m'a toujours dit que j'étais » rétorque Avarin, moqueur. « Le padawan qui m'a apporté cette boule de poils perdue était extrêmement sérieux dans son désir que l'on prenne soin de lui »

Qui-Gon secoue sa tête. « Je suis content de voir que je ne suis pas seul dans mes convictions »

Avarin se redresse et enlève ses gants, se tournant vers l'évier. « Bien sûr que tu ne l'es pas, surtout que le padawan en question était le _tien »_

Une pause. « Quoi ? »

Un sourire en coin. « Apparemment, Obi-Wan a été dispensé des exercices d'entraînement ce matin à cause de l'état de ses pieds. Alors que le reste de son groupe a couru autour du temple, on lui a relégué la tâche de chronométrer à l'entrée arrière. Il a trouvé cette petite créature recroquevillée dans les jardins, et il me l'a amené immédiatement ensuite »

Qui-Gon retourne froidement le regard d'Avarin. « Une preuve de mon bon enseignement. »

Avarin renifle. « Tu n'as été son maître que depuis un jour seulement »

« Cela montre la vitesse à laquelle j'influence la jeune génération »

Malheureusement, Avarin est trop loin pour entendre le sarcasme. « J'ai du travail à faire » soupire-t-il. « As-tu traversé le Temple uniquement pour m'ennuyer ? »

L'atmosphère devient un peu plus pesante. Lorsque Qui-Gon parle, il n'y a plus la moindre trace de plaisanterie dans sa voix. « Obi-Wan »

« Ah. Peut-être que tu devrais venir avec moi » Avarin se dirige vers son bureau, sa tunique sombre tourbillonnant dans un océan de guérisseur blanc. « Là » murmure-t-il, glissant ses doigts sur la surface d'un datapad, il le renverse et le remet à Qui-Gon. « C'est son dossier médical, du jour où il est entré au Temple à aujourd'hui »

Les traits de Qui-Gon sont moulés dans du marbre comme il fait défiler l'écran vers du datapad entre ses doigts. Avarin regarde les yeux de Qui-Gon s'élargir, la confusion vacillant sur son expression généralement concentrée. « Avarin » dit-il lentement, « est-ce que cela signifie... »

« Aussi incroyable que cela puisse être, oui » Les yeux redoutablement intelligents d'Avarin se plissent. « Il n'y a _physiquement_ rien de mal chez Obi-Wan. Il n'y a pas d'anomalie dans sa gorge, sa langue, ses cordes vocales, ou les nerfs de son cortex. Et pourtant, il ne peut pas parler. Le maître de crèche qui s'occupait de lui quand il était bambin m'a contacté quand il a remarqué que lorsque Obi-Wan pleurait, il était silencieux »

« Alors qu'est-ce qui pourrait causer ceci ? »

« La Force » Avarin secoue la tête. « Je sais que cela semble impossible, mais la Force, d'une certaine façon, a _bâillonné_ Obi-Wan. Une limitation physique lui permettrait de parler à travers un lien de Force, mais ce bâillon peut même l'empêcher de faire ça. Peut-être que Obi-Wan doit attendre le moment convenu pour s'exprimer »

« Je pense que je l'ai entendu parler » dit machinalement Qui-Gon.

« Quoi ? » Le regard perçant d'Avarin se rive sur lui. « Quand ? »

« Sur Ilum, quand notre lien a été forgé. Je ne pense pas qu'il l'ai dit à haute voix. Mais je l'ai tout de même entendu » Il ne tente pas de cacher le ton émerveillé de sa voix. « Cependant, quand nous sommes revenus, il n'a pas pu reproduire cet exploit »

« Je ne pourrais pas l'expliquer » Avarin s'installe dans son fauteuil et pose ses bottes sur le bureau, pliant les bras. « J'aime penser que Obi-Wan a une si belle voix qu'il lui faut la garder caché, et qu'elle ne se révèle que dans les moments les plus précieux, comme la formation d'un lien »

« Je ne peux pas être en désaccord avec ça » _La voix d'Obi-Wan était parfaite._ Un court silence, dans lequel Qui-Gon se penche au-dessus de la chaise et passe une main sur son visage.

Avarin regarde le maître Jedi du haut de la pointe de ses bottes, remarquant le petit sourire sur son visage. « Qu'a-t-il dit ? »

Qui-Gon ne peut pas s'empêcher de laisser échapper un lèger rire. « Oui, Maître » murmure-t-il. « Il a dit : « _Oui, Maître »_

Avarin ne dit rien de plus. Il respecte la vie privée de son ami, et garde ses réflexions pour lui-même.

OoOoOoO

Les cours de la matinée avaient été...intéressant, faute d'un meilleur mot. Garen et Reeft s'étaient jetés sur lui et l'avaient serré dans une étreinte à broyer les os, pendant que Bant étincelait joyeusement à côté d'eux. Garen avait alors laissé éclater sa joie vers le ciel, ce qui lui avait valu rapidement une tape derrière l'oreille de la part du Maître Jedi en colère qui s'occupait de leur groupe.

Et puis Obi-Wan avait trouvé un chiot.

A présent, alors que lui et ses amis pénètrent dans le réfectoire pour aller déjeuner, il commence à se poser des questions sur l'état de l'animal. Le visage de Maître Avarin avait semblé assez grave quand il avait pris le chiot entre ses mains.

« Hey, Obi-Wan » plaisante Quinlan de l'autre côté de la table. « Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ? »

Obi-Wan revient brusquement au présent, pour trouver Garen, Reeft, Bant et Quinlan en train de le regarder. Il secoue rapidement la tête et hausse les épaules, plaquant un sourire niais sur son visage. Les rires explosent tout autour de lui, et tous les cinq retournent à leur nourriture.

« Il s'inquiète pour ce cabot qu'il a trouvé dehors » lance une nouvelle voix. Siri Tachi se glisse dans l'espace à côté de Garen, plaçant son plateau sur la table. « Il veut probablement le câliner ou quelque chose comme ça. Le porter comme Maître Jinn l'a porté dans le couloir, comme un oisillon désobéissant »

Au moment où elle termine, les oreille d'Obi-Wan sont écarlates. Reeft essaie de cacher ses gloussements, et Bant lui donne un coup de coude dans l'estomac. Garen dévisage Siri à côté de lui, qui engloutit nonchalamment ses tubercules. Un silence embarrassant s'installe. Obi-Wan grignote sa nourriture du bout des dents son appétit s'est envolé.

Étonnamment, c'est Quinlan qui rompt le silence. « Hey, vous avez entendu ce qu'il s'est passé pour Bruck ? » demande-t-il calmement.

Le regard d'Obi-Wan se pose sur Quinlan. Peut-être que le Jedi Kiffar l'aide à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé durant le voyage vers Ilum. Quoiqu'il en soit, Obi-Wan ne peut nier qu'il lui en est reconnaissant.

« J'ai entendu dire que le Conseil allait le garder dans le Temple, pour le moment » fait Bant avec impatience. « Ne devrait-il pas l'envoyer à l'agri-corps, maintenant ? »

« Je ne sais pas » marmonne Reeft à travers une bouchée de nerf. « Ils ont dit quelque chose sur « la surveillance de ses progrès » ou quelque chose comme ça »

« Ils le gardent emprisonné » coupe Siri, ses cheveux blonds effleurant ses yeux. « Ils ne peuvent pas risquer de l'envoyer à l'Agri-corps avec le tempérament qu'il a »

« Ouais » acquiesce sombrement Garen. « Ils ne le gardent pas parce qu'il peut trouver un maître. Il n'en trouvera pas de toute façon. Ils gardent un œil sur lui. Son attitude- c'est à cause de ça qu'il pourrait tourner du mauvais côté plus tard »

« Garen ! » siffle Bant, lui donnant une tape sur le bras.

« C'est vrai ! » siffle Garen en retour. « C'est tout aussi bien qu'il ne trouve pas de maître. « Tous les Jedi sans valeur ont basculé vers l'obscurité- »

Un bruissement, comme Obi-Wan pousse son morceau de papier au centre de la table. Cinq regards se tournent vers lui, puis se penchent ensemble sur son écriture »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « Ne te moque pas de ceux qui basculent, mais aie de la peine pour eux et leurs proches » marmonne Quinlan, confus. « Où as-tu eu cette idée ? Les Jedi n'ont pas de famille »

Rougissant légèrement, Obi-Wan se penche pour attraper la feuille, mais une main plus grande, adulte, se pose sur le papier. Tous les six sont captés par Qui-Gon Jinn qui les regarde, impassible.

« Maître Jinn » glapit Siri.

« Padawan, retrouve-moi au niveau huit, à l'ouest du dojo dans une demi-heure » dit Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan acquiesce, et remarque sa feuille glisser dans la poche de son maître tandis qu'il s'éloigne.

Les camarades de classe d'Obi-Wan semblent tous pousser un soupir de soulagement alors que Qui-Gon disparaît dans la foule. « Très intimidant ton maître, Obi » marmonne Garen.

Obi-Wan secoue la tête. Maître Qui-Gon est beaucoup de choses, mais « intimidant » n'en fait pas parti. Il ne cherche pas à l'expliquer toutefois il se doute que lui seul comprend.

OoOoOoO

Qui-Gon se fraye un chemin vers les salles d'entraînement, tenant le papier dans sa manche. Il n'a pas voulu prendre la voix de son padawan comme ça mais il a vu ce que Obi-Wan avait écrit, pour lui-même. Lorsque Qui-Gon a entendu Vos lire les mots d'Obi-Wan, il a presque tressailli. _Ne te moque pas de ceux qui basculent, mais aie de la peine pour eux et leurs proches._ Cela montre une maturité de la part d'Obi-Wan, et une compréhension plus profonde des émotions de son maître que Qui-Gon ne l'aurait pensé. Une sensation de chaleur s'incruste dans son estomac, ce n'est pas désagréable, mais c'est très, très déroutant.

Tellement déroutant que Qui-Gon ne voit pas la menace marcher droit sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit tout proche.

« Maître Dooku » murmure-t-il respectueusement, saluant son ancien maître. _De tous les endroits où je pouvais tomber sur lui !_

 _«_ Qui-Gon » le timbre cultivé de Dooku est aussi insaisissable et imprévisible qu'un serpent. « Puis-je te présenter mon padawan, Hei Tori ? Mais je crois que tu l'as déjà rencontré ? »

Qui-Gon cache sa surprise derrière un masque impénétrable et regarde Dooku s'écarter devant la silhouette plus petite de Huei Tori. Il n'avait pas remarquer le padawan, comme le garçon Nautolan se tenait un pas à gauche et deux pas en arrière de la position de son maître, à l'endroit parfait, humble, du Padawan Jedi.

Cela irrite Qui-Gon au plus haut point.

« Maître Jinn » salut Huei, avançant brusquement et s'inclinant. « Je suis heureux de voir que vous allez mieux, après la mission sur Ilum »

« Padawan Tori » Qui-Gon conserve sa voix soigneusement, délicatement neutre. Il doit s'aventurer avec prudence sur ce terrain là. « Je pense que je dois te remercier pour nous avoir aidé, mon padawan et moi, à sortir de la planète »

« Absurde » coupe Dooku tel une lame de soie. « Il a simplement agi comme les cinq autres enfants »

Huei Tori marque une pause, regardant son maître, puis s'incline à nouveau. « Mon maître a raison » dit-il calmement. « Mais je suis reconnaissant pour votre compliment, Maître Jinn »

« Votre padawan est bien formé » commente Qui-Gon. _Ainsi, il obéit à tous vos ordres. Intéressant._ Il laisse la curiosité s'infiltrer dans sa voix. « Mais je ne pensais pas que vous prendriez un autre padawan »

Dooku regarde droit vers lui, levant un sourcil. Et un coup Makashi, droit au cœur. « Je ne pensais que pas tu en prendrais un non plus »

« Vous marquez un point » concède Qui-Gon, s'inclinant strictement. « Si vous voulez bien me pardonner, j'ai un rendez-vous dans une salle de formation » Il fait table rase.

« Tu devrais emmener ton padawan à mes appartements » dit Dooku. « J'aurais ainsi le plaisir de le rencontrer. J'ai déjà entendu beaucoup parler de lui »

« Peut-être un de ces jours » répond Qui-Gon avec ambiguïté, retournant vers le chemin usé menant au dojo. Son esprit analyse les informations, non sans inquiétude. Le Padawan Tori est le pion de Dooku, rien d'autre. Dooku avait « déjà beaucoup entendu parler de lui » ce qui signifie que Tori est les yeux et les oreilles de Dooku dans le temple. Qui-Gon soupire. Il devrait peut-être avertir Obi-Wan du padawan Nautolan.

OoOoOoO

Kit Fisto est déjà en train de s'échauffer lorsque Qui-Gon entre dans le dojo. Le Chevalier Nautolan bondit de mouvement en mouvement comme une feuille tourbillonnant dans les courants d'une rivière argentée, sa lame danse dans un étrange paradoxe de contrôle et de violence sauvage. Imprévisible et pourtant calme, son sabre se coule dans l'atmosphère, faisant des pauses aussi brèves qu'inutiles pour darder de coups obliques et brutaux des obstacles invisibles, comme les rochers d'une rivière émergeant aléatoirement d'une marée. Le sourire toujours présent de Kit étincelle à travers la brume verte, sa danse se déchaînes de plus en plus, aussi vibrante qu'une chute d'eau. La feuille solitaire se transforme en une vague émeraude, un maelström de coups et de parades, mais il reste contrôlé. Juste.

Le Shii-Sho est la voie du Sarlacc. Souvent sous-estimé, mais c'est en réalité un prédateur redoutable qui émerge seulement pour se défendre. Le sabre se rétracte dans sa poignée cachée, tout comme les tentacules du Sarlacc se retirent dans le sable, apparemment impuissant une fois de plus. L'eau qui coule est partie, desséchée, mais il ne faut qu'une goutte de pluie dans le désert aride pour que le Sarlacc émerge et que la lumière danse à nouveau.

Kit Fisto se redresse et s'incline, sa forme et sa vélocité terminées. Son sourire flamboie comme un soleil implacable.

« Chevalier Fisto » l'interpelle Qui-Gon en guise de salutation. « Ton kata est aussi redoutable et vibrante qu'une chute d'eau, et raffinée comme toujours »

« Je me cramponne obstinément aux anciennes méthodes » rit Kit, sa voix teintée d'humour. « Mais je ne pense pas que l'on peut considérer que le Shii-Sho est vieux, il s'adapte beaucoup trop pour ça » Il fait une pause. « Et si nous nous dispensions des formalités ? _Chevalier Fisto et tout ça._ Je n'ai été anobli que récemment. Vous connaissiez mon maître assez bien » Un éclair de douleur traverse son visage.

« Maître Ekun-Dayo était bien considéré » dit doucement Qui-Gon. « Mais la Force l'a accueilli, Kit »

« Je vous remercie, Maître Jinn » répond Kit, tout aussi doucement. Puis un sourire éclaire les traits de son visage, les longues tentacules de sa tête se balançant alors qu'il incline la tête en direction de l'entrée. « Ah, voici votre ombre »

La tête d'Obi-Wan émerge de l'entrée, ses oreilles rouges d'embarras. Il trotte rapidement vers Qui-Gon, s'inclinant profondément devant Kit, les yeux écarquillés d'admiration au-dessus de ses joues écarlates.

Avec un rire, Kit renvoie sa salutation. « Il est bon de voir que ton padawan m'a dédié un culte des héros » plaisante-t-il chaleureusement, ses yeux clignant malicieusement vers Obi-Wan.

Le visage d'Obi-Wan devient aussi rouge que des muja à peine mûres.

« _Contrôle-toi_ , padawan » murmure Qui-Gon d'un ton affable, dissimulant avec peine un large sourire. « Tu n'apprendras rien en restant bouche bée. Kit- permets-moi de te présenter mon padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi » Il se crispe intérieurement. Il avait espéré parler avec Kit de l'incapacité d'Obi-Wan à parler avant l'arrivée de son padawan. La rencontre avec Dooku avait ruiné ses plans.

Qui-Gon observe Kit s'incliner de façon désinvolte devant Obi-Wan, mais avec néanmoins plein d'entrain. « J'ai demandé au chevalier Fisto de se joindre à nous aujourd'hui, comme il est largement considéré comme un prodige dans le Shii-Cho » Il se tourne vers Kit, qui arque un sourcil. _Te voilà, narcissique._ « Il a très gentiment accepté de t'aider à affiner ta vitesse au sabre laser et à améliorer tes katas, Obi-Wan »

« Ne t'embête pas à m'appeler _Chevalier_ et tout ça » envoie Kit, son sourire s'élargissant incroyablement. « Il me fait sentir aussi vieux que ton vieux croulant de maître- tu peux être aussi formel que lui si tu veux, mais appelle-moi Kit »

Malgré l'absence évidente de connaissance de son état, Obi-Wan ne peut s'empêcher de sourire quand il entend le surnom donné par Kit à Qui-Gon.

La voix de Qui-Gon tombe dangereusement. _«_ Le _vieux croulant_ participera plus tard à un duel de l'Ataru contre le Shii-Cho, face à un certain jeune chevalier » réplique Qui-Gon d'un ton désinvolte.

« Oui, Maître Jinn » réplique Kit nonchalamment. « Comme on dit toujours, Faire du vieux avec du neuf »

Le regard d'Obi-Wan est passé depuis longtemps de la gêne à la joie. Il ne lui échappe pas que son maître foudroie Kit du regard alors que sabre du Chevalier siffle, signalant le début de la leçon.

Qui-Gon s'installe dans un silence méditatif comme il regarde Kit faire une démonstration puis Obi-Wan s'exécuter dans les dix formes de Shii-Cho, de la plus simple à la plus avancée. Dans un premier temps, les mouvements d'Obi-Wan sont précis, calmes, mais au fur et à mesure, la poignée de son sabre brille sous la sueur, ses pieds ralentissant d'épuisement. Mais au milieu de tout ça, ses lèvres sont pressées en une ligne blanche de concentration, une lueur farouche étincelant dans ses jeunes yeux. La Force virevolte en un tourbillon serré autour de lui, ses gestes tombent en cascades auréolés d'une lueur saphir.

Lorsque Obi-Wan ralentit finalement pour s'arrêter, les mains pressées sur ses genoux comme il se penche, la respiration difficile, Kit le félicite et le pousse à méditer, en lui disant de se reposer. Obi-Wan se recroqueville en boule sur le sol à motifs, cherchant à se concentrer et à calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Il ne remarque pas Kit se déplacer vers Qui-Gon, une expression sérieuse sur ses traits habituellement paisibles.

« Tu as remarqué » murmure doucement Qui-Gon, blindant le lien afin que son padawan ne puisse pas entendre ou sentir leur conversation. Il est peu probable que Obi-Wan puisse entendre quoi que ce soit au-dessus des vibrations de son sang et de la Force, de toute façon.

Kit s'effondre en un tas dégingandé sur le banc à côté de Qui-Gon, utilisant la Force pour faire venir à lui une bouteille d'eau. « Il ne peut pas parler » dit doucement Kit. Son ton est un regroupement étrange d'émotions. Qui-Gon lui lance un rapide coup d'œil inquisiteur.

Sachant que Kit attend toujours une réponse, Qui-Gon finit par acquiescer lentement. « Oui. Mais il ne laisse pas les gens le définir ainsi» Il se retourne vers son padawan qui s'est mis dans une position du poirier instable et épuisée, étirant les muscles de son dos.

Les yeux noirs et calmes se fixent également sur Obi-Wan, Kit boit une longue gorgée d'eau. Quand il parle, il n'y a ni pitié, horreur, ou même une tristesse voilée dans sa voix. C'est avec le même émerveillement que Obi-Wan a fait preuve envers lui que Kit parle : « Il incarne toutes les valeurs qu'un Jedi s'efforce de devenir. Et plus encore. Tu es chanceux de l'avoir »

Qui-Gon soupire. « Il a encore beaucoup à apprendre. Mais oui. Je ne le mérite pas. » Un soupçon de sourire papillonne sur son visage.

Kit sourire, renversant la garde de son sabre laser cachée dans sa main. « Aucun ne le mériterait. Même s'il était l'apprenti de Maître Dooku »

Les mots touchent une corde inattendue au sein de Qui-Gon. Kit se tourne vers lui, remarquant un changement soudain dans la Force. Qui-Gon passe une main sur son visage, considérant ses options. « Kit » commence-t-il. « Es-tu familier avec la plupart des Jedi Nautolan ? »

Un doigt palmé tapote un menton. « Oui » marmonne Kit, pensif. « Il n'y a pas autant de Jedi Nautolan que je le voudrais. Mais au moins je connais la plupart, sinon la totalité d'entre eux »

« Que peux-tu me dire sur Huei Tori ? »

Le Chevalier Nautolan se raidit, son sabre manquant tomber avant d'être rapidement rattrapé. « Il est...différent »se confit lentement Kit, cherchant les bons mots. « Pardonne mon audace, mais je n'ai pas été enthousiaste lorsque Dooku a choisi Huei comme padawan. Huei a toujours été sérieux, mais pas dans le bon sens. Laisse-moi t'expliquer » Il montre Obi-Wan, qui teste son équilibre dans des positions nouvellement acquises. « Obi-Wan est sérieux à sa façon » enchaîne Kit, d'une manière calme dont Qui-Gon sait qu'il est troublé. « Mais Huei...Huei est un _vide »_

« Je sais ce que tu veux dire » dit Qui-Gon, frottant les poils qui avaient poussé sur son menton. « J'ai essayé de le lire, mais je n'ai rien senti »

« Je l'ai entraîné une fois quand il était encore qu'un initié, et moi, un padawan » dit Kit, à mi-voix. « Pour tout ce qui touche au formes de combat, il est excellent. Mais il n'y a pas de plaisir, d'émotion, ou _...quoi que ce soit »_

 _«_ Une étoffe de Sentinelle comme j'en ai jamais vu » murmure sombrement Qui-Gon.

« J'avais espéré qu'il trouverait un maître qui lui apprendrait que le Code des Jedi n'interdit pas les émotions, pas exactement » gronde Kit dans un souffle. « Le Code préconise le _contrôle_ de l'émotion, mais pas son éradication. Maître Dooku voudra en faire un parfait Jedi, ou bien... »

« Je comprends » Qui-Gon fronce les sourcils fortement. « Ce sont des nouvelles troublantes. Le contrôle des émotions est une chose, mais pas au point de rendre Huei _vide.. »_

« Huei pourrait être contrôlé par d'autres. Comme une marionnette » Kit rétrécit ses larges yeux, donnant à ses traits un air de prédateur redoutable. « Tu comprends mes motifs de préoccupation ?»

Qui-Gon acquiesce avec un hochement de tête. « Nous devons attendre et voir »

Kit tapote la garde de son sabre, perdu dans ses pensées, puis son visage s'illumine brusquement. « Peu importe » dit-il doucement. « Le Conseil ne restera pas là à regarder l'un de ses jeunes membres tomber d'une telle façon. »

« Je ne suis pas enclin à mettre une grande confiance dans le Conseil » grogne Qui-Gon. _Quand on voit ce qu'ils ont fait pour Xanatos. «_ Il va prendre l'Ataru»Il appelle son padawan, regardant la lueur d'un sourire sur le visage d'Obi-Wan. « C'est une forme beaucoup plus élégante que le Shii-Cho » plaisante Qui-Gon au Chevalier à côté de lui.

« Et si on laissait ton padawan choisir ? » rétorque Kit, qui les observait. Sa remarque se termine par un sourire devant la joie de Obi-Wan à être enseigné par son maître et qui glisse dans la Force autour d'eux.

 _Ils se regardent comme un père et son fils,_ songe Kit, tandis que la lame émeraude rencontre la lame saphir. Mais il garde son observation pour lui. Les Jedi n'ont pas de familles, seulement des liens. La Force du lien est une toute autre affaire.

Obi-Wan danse autour du sabre-laser de son maître, sa lame vibrant autour de ses pieds. Le plaisir de Qui-Gon explose à travers leur lien, et Obi-Wan fait écho au sien.

OoOoOoOo

Le Conseil est étonnamment rapide au cours de leur réunion, car ils approchent du Crépuscule et même si le sujet en question est classé « Jinn plus padawan », c'est surtout _Jinn_ qui est concerné. Donc Mace Windu est tranchant, mais bref.

« Nous t'envoyons en mission »

Qui-Gon stabilise Obi-Wan, qui se balance imperceptiblement d'épuisement et de délire, après s'être abreuvé de la Force pendant deux heures d'affilée. « C'est pour bientôt ? » réplique-t-il.

« Hélas, tu es devenu indispensable dans tout ce qui touche à la diplomatie » dit Mace, se dispensant de son habituel masque stoïque en faveur du culot.

Qui-Gon se demande si son ami a parlé à Avarin. Le sarcasme ressemble au sien. « Comment ça ? » grogne-t-il peu après. _Concentre-toi, Obi-Wan,_ envoie-t-il dans le lien. Qui-Gon ne reçoit qu'un marmonnement inintelligible comme réponse.

C'est sans doute à cause de la fatigue accumulée après une longue journée de réunion du Conseil, que le Korun plonge directement dans le briefing de la mission sans aucune trace de sarcasme. « Naboo fait actuellement l'objet d'élections sénatoriales. La Reine a exprimé son désir de la présence de Jedi, car il y a un certain malaise en ce qui concerne les deux candidats au Sénat, le gouverneur Palpatine et le gouverneur Naberrie. Comme c'est une mission de maintien de la paix assez simple, ton expertise devrait être plus que suffisante pour couvrir tous les problèmes qui pourraient se poser »

« Un bon endroit pour apprendre, Naboo est, pour ton padawan » fait Yoda, regardant Obi-Wan avec ses yeux perspicaces. Qui-Gon est un peu soulagé quand son apprenti se montre suffisamment éveillé pour s'incliner devant le vieux maître.

« Tu trouveras les transports qui t'attendent demain matin dans le Hangar sud » indique Plo Koon, ses yeux se plissant avec un sourire derrière son équipement visuel. « Et Maître Jinn...peut-être ne devriez-vous pas faire travailler votre padawan si durement lors de la première semaine de son apprentissage » Il montre d'un geste de la main, Obi-Wan qui se tortille dans un état second, débordant d'enthousiasme pour sa première mission et croulant sous l''épuisement de son entraînement.

« Bien sûr » murmure Qui-Gon. « Maîtres » Il pousse Obi-Wan à s'incliner, et se tourne pour partir. Son padawan semble marcher normalement, mais seule la main de Qui-Gon l'empêche de s'effondrer de fatigue.

Comme l'ascenseur plonge vers les niveaux résidentiels, Qui-Gon pousse un soupir et se tourne vers le garçon qui sourit d'un air hébété. « Obi-Wan » reproche-t-il doucement, « Un Jedi ne doit jamais se surmener au point qu'il puisse à peine se concentrer »

Obi-Wan hoche la tête, ouvrant la bouche dans un bâillement. Qui-Gon plonge dans leur lien à la recherche d'une réponse et trouve une excitation nerveuse pour demain, pas seulement pour la nouvelle mission, mais quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose de plus personnel. Qui-Gon s'arrête alors qu'il compte les jours, il avait presque oublié. Demain est le treizième anniversaire d'Obi-Wan. Instinctivement, il refoule les émotions qui traversent son esprit. Il ne voudrait pas que son padawan soit trop hyperactif demain.

De retour à leurs appartements, Obi-Wan arrive à peine à engloutir le dîner avant de trébucher jusqu'aux toilettes et d'aller ensuite au lit. Au milieu du silence apaisant précédant le sommeil, il fait une pause, se demandant s'il devrait étudier un peu sa mission. Mais un petit sourire éclot sur ses lèvres. Demain c'est sa première mission, et son anniversaire. Une belle récompense pour lui-même, n'est-ce pas ? Obi-Wan rit intérieurement, en se demandant comment il pourrait imaginer clairement sa voix à présent, au lieu des impressions floues qu'il avait avant Ilum. Cela avait été génial aujourd'hui ! Le Shii-Cho de Kit est tellement mieux que le sien et son sourire tellement électrisant, et l'Ataru était si libérateur. Les compliments de son Maitre avaient fait bondir son estomac. Pas littéralement, bien sûr, mais cela l'avait réchauffé. Il finit par se demander ce que Maître Qui-Gon va lui offrir pour son anniversaire...

Qui-Gon ouvre la porte de la chambre de son padawan, et trouve Obi-Wan vautré joyeusement sur son matelas, un large sourire ornant ses traits juvéniles. Qui-Gon ne peut deviner la raison qui se cache derrière de son apprenti, mais il rit silencieusement en fermant la porte. Il atteint sa chambre, fouille dans un tiroir pour en sortir quelque chose de lisse, sombre et dur. Il n'a pas ressenti la texture usée de ce bijou depuis une longue période mais alors qu'il l'amène dans la lumière d'une lampe à proximité, les rayons rougeoyants frappent la pierre écarlate et ses doigts semblent se réchauffer en touchant sa surface.

Il se demande alors pourquoi il n'a pas donné la pierre à Feemor ou Xanatos, peut-être qu'en fait il était égoïste d'une certaine façon. La pierre est un précieux souvenir de son enfance, il l'avait trouvée lors d'une mission de formation avec Tahl.

 _Alors pourquoi est-ce que je la donne à Obi-Wan ?_

Mais comme la Force tourbillonne dans une vergence autour de la pierre de rivière dans sa main, Qui-Gon sourit et rit de sa confusion. La Force réverbère dans la pierre, chantant faiblement. Et si Qui-Gon peut entendre sa faible mélodie, alors Obi-Wan entendra une symphonie.

Qui-Gon se retrouve ironiquement dans la situation qu'il craignait pour demain. S'il ne fait pas attention, c'est _lui_ qui se retrouvera excité. Il peut presque se sentir jeune à nouveau.

Alors que Qui-Gon plonge dans un sommeil léger, les rayons argentés tombent en cascade à travers sa fenêtre, et la pierre de rivière disperse les rayons dans des couleurs iridescentes sur les murs de la chambre, chaque particule de lumière est une note d'une symphonie qu'il ne peut entendre.

* * *

 _J'espère que vous avez aimé :)_

 _A bientôt pour la suite !_


	10. Cadeaux d'anniversaire

_Hello et merci de suivre toujours cette histoire :)_

 _Rien ne m'appartient, comme d'habitude, Star Wars est à George Lucas et l'histoire est à Eirian Erisdar._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

Le hangar sud du Temple Jedi n'est jamais tout à fait tranquille, y compris à cette heure de la nuit, les vaisseaux et les petites embarcations dérivent encore, bercés dans son étreinte, comme des oisillons attirés par un nid commun. Dans le silence des heures qui précèdent minuit, Coruscant s'enveloppe autour des rivières de fumée et des lumières éternelles de la ville-planète, et le hangar est encore en mouvement, comme les eaux d'un maelström se gonflant à leur vitesse la plus basse, un mouvement à la fois tempéré et calme. Des Chevaliers solitaires et quelques paires de Maître/Padawan en retard descendent, fatigués, les rampes d'accès et émergent des portes à air comprimé, de retour de mission, négociation, bataille et guerre, chacun aussi proche et aussi loin de Coruscant comme l'esprit et le corps. Ils sont accueillis seulement par la Force , qui fait écho à leur retour à la maison.

L'aube se lève sur l'horizon de Coruscant, les lumières chatoyantes balayent la forêt de duracier comme une traînée de poudre, jusqu'à l'entrée du hangar, qui semble remuer, comme une ruche sur le point d'essaimer. La Force semble respirer, agitée. L'odeur de l'huile de moteur flotte dans l'air, une odeur d'aventure, de danger, apportant avec elle l'effluve caractéristique de l'hyperespace. Tout à coup, des êtres sensible convergent sur le sol en duracier, ingénieurs, matelots et pilotes, provenant des engins spatiaux. Bottes et semelles foulent le métal suivis par des cris et des claquements de caisses et d'équipement, des rires et des salutations dans une centaine de langues. Chaque rang, de capitaine à cuisinier, d'officier à garçon de cabine, et chaque rang de Jedi de Maître à initié. Et avec chaque spécimen de bio-matière qui aspire l'air chauffé de hangar, des droïdes arrivent par douzaine. Des astromechs, des droïdes médicaux, des anciennes unités de protocole qui titubent maladroitement sur leur jambes, des droïdes scientifiques, de maintenance, d'ingénierie, de _divertissement._ La voix cultivée de Maître Huyand, le droïde architecte, résonne dans le hangar, racontant à de pauvres padawans les effets dus aux sabre laser mal réglés. Bips stridents et voix mécanisées se joignent à la mêlée, se mêlant dans un champ de bataille de bruit cassé.

Obi-Wan danse doucement à travers cette cacophonie, sa signature de Force est une étoile solitaire au milieu d'une galaxie tourbillonnante de sons chaotiques, et il sourit intérieurement. Il se sent spécial aujourd'hui. Ici, il n'est pas seulement l'œil de la tempête, ou la goutte silencieuse d'un orage, il est un moment parfait de calme dans cette tourmente qui est rigoureusement maintenue, le chaos ordonné de la cavalcade matinale dans le hangar sud du Temple Jedi. Obi-Wan est le centre de la galaxie.

Qui-Gon jette un regard en direction d'Obi-Wan, il avance dans les courants des droïdes et des êtres sensibles, cherchant à ancrer son apprenti à sa présence solide- seulement pour découvrir que ce n'est pas nécessaire. Plutôt que de libérer son irritation, il se concentre sur le lien au-dessus de cette marée capricieuse de la Force gonflant dans ce ce champs de bataille. Avec ironie, Qui-Gon se rend compte qu'il utilise Obi-Wan comme une ancre, au lieu du contraire. Il se retire légèrement derrière des boucliers solides pour sauver la face.

Malgré lui, Obi-Wan sourit de plaisir.

Son manteau semble danser autour de ses chevilles, une vague de tissu épais et marron qui coule de ses épaules pour glisser à quelques centimètres du sol, comme une flamme de gloire dansant dans le vent sur son passage. Le manteau est neuf, provenant tout droit du quartier des maîtres d'il y a quelques minutes à peine, et à chaque foulée d'Obi-Wan, il se mouve dans un nuage majestueux de manches volumineuses, de capuche, le tout cousu dans un tissu solide mais rugueux. Avec son sabre laser étincelant contre sa hanche, ses bottes lustrées, sa tunique, et sa tresse qui se balance en écho au mouvement de son manteau, Obi-Wan sait qu'il est l'image même d'un padawan Jedi.

D'un peu plus de 1m50, mais un Jedi quand même.

Obi-Wan regarde à côté de lui, et son estomac se tord de joie car il se rend compte qu'il ressemble presque _exactement_ à son maître. Le manteau de Qui-Gon est plus usé, taché par endroits, ses bords effilochés, dus à de nombreux voyages, mais le maître Jedi ne porte pas le manteau uniquement comme un témoignage de son rang, il le représente aussi comme un vétéran de guerre. Cela semble évident quand on voit la façon familière dont son manteau orne ses épaules, se balançant élégamment autour de ses bottes égratignées, une ombre immuable et constante. Alors que le manteau d'Obi-Wan le désigne comme Padawan, et rien de plus, le manteau de Qui-Gon incarne en quelque sorte sa grâce, sa puissance tranquille, et des années de connaissances dans la Force. Et il y a quelque chose dans la façon dont il tournoie dans l'air matinal qui suggère un léger soupçon de non-conformisme.

Maître et Padawan. Ensemble, ils forment un duo redoutable.

OoOoOoO

Le pilote Dressalian qui se tient à côté de la rampe d'embarquement du transport privé de la République s'immobilise momentanément comme il regarde ses deux passagers approcher. Sa bouche tombe, grande ouverte, devant la démarche quelque peu arrogante du duo. Il a transporté des Jedi à travers tous les confins de la galaxie, mais qui ne ressemblaient en rien à _ceux-là_.

« Bonjour, Maître Jedi » se rattrape le pilote, évitant de justesse un désastre diplomatique.

« Bonjour » répond le grand Jedi, dans ce langage un tantinet déroutant qu'on les Jedi. « Je suis le maître Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn. Voici mon apprenti, Obi-Wan Kenobi. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, capitaine... ? » Les yeux bleu ciel de Jinn scintillent avec humour, l'estomac du pilote se contracte en pensant que son esprit est peut-être analysé en ce moment même. Malgré tout le temps qu'il a passé avec les Jedi, il n'est toujours pas tout à fait convaincu que les Jedi ne disposent pas de pouvoirs surnaturels importants.

Avec un peu de retard, le pilote se rend compte que le Jedi attend toujours une réponse. « Saret »dit-il, un peu trop rapidement. « Vous pouvez m'appeler capitaine Saret »

Le Maître Jedi sourit d'un air entendu, et même s'il ne tourne pas la tête vers son apprenti- _quel était son nom déjà ? Kenobi-_ le garçon incline légèrement la tête et serre les lèvres, comme s'il s'empêchait de rire. Le mouvement choque légèrement Saret Kenobi était resté si calme que seul ce petit mouvement attire l'œil du capitaine. Extérieurement, Kenobi paraît tout à fait normal, mais il y a quelque chose de...différent chez lui, l'aura de calme centrée autour du garçon est légèrement inquiétante.

Kenobi se reprend comme Maître Jinn le regarde sévèrement, et une rougeur coupable s'étale sur son visage juvénile. Saret cligne des yeux de surprise. Tout à coup, Kenobi passe d'un Jedi stoïque, une statue silencieuse, en un jeune garçon grimaçant à la réprimande d'un aîné. Mais ce petit changement est insuffisant pour enlever la sensation inconfortable dans la poitrine du capitaine. L'ensemble des échanges entre les Jedi, aussi rapide fut-il, semble avoir eu lieu dans un silence complet.

Saret humidifie ses lèvres sèches et s'aventure : »Maître Jinn, voulez-vous être présent pour les vérifications avant le vol ? »

Jinn se retourne vers lui, avec un sourire soudain tout affable et tout politesse. « Bien sûr, capitaine Saret » répond-t-il, faisant un geste de la main. « Après vous »

« Obi-Wan ! »

Le cri résonne à travers les murs, couvrant les bips, les voix et les sifflements hydrauliques qui imprègnent le hangar, et Saret fixe un homme brun, vêtu de vert qui approche à grands pas vers eux. Kenobi- _Obi-Wan-_ sourit au nouveau venu avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

« Capitaine » Maître Jinn pose une main sur la rampe, avant de se retourner vers son apprenti. « Cinq minutes ». Obi-Wan hoche joyeusement la tête, son maître s'avance vers le vaisseau avec leurs deux sacs installés sur ses larges épaules.

Saret fronce les sourcils. _Et maintenant, ils se regardent comme père et fils._

Alors que Saret s'avance à son tour sur la rampe, le maître Jedi le suit, et le pilote se demande si, un jour, il comprendra les voies mystérieuses et impénétrables des Jedi.

OoOoOoOo

Obi-Wan incline sa tête en guise de salutation alors qu'Avarin s'arrête tranquillement devant lui. Le maître guérisseur lui renvoie le salut, pas un seul de ses cheveux d'argent ne bouge, même s'il a probablement couru à travers l'aile des Guérisseurs.

« Pensais-tu vraiment que tu échapperais à mes félicitations pour ton treizième anniversaire ? » plaisante Avarin, son large sourire fait écho à son jeune homologue. Sa main ébouriffe ses cheveux, touchant la petite queue de cheval comiquement attachée à l'arrière de la tête du jeune padawan. Obi-Wan lève un sourcil dans un défi que Avarin accepte, retenant son rire avec succès.

Obi-Wan se tortille légèrement sur ses pieds, sa main vole vers sa manche où réside son papier, mais Avarin tourne son regard étrangement perspicace vers lui, et sourit d'un air entendu.

« Ton chiot se remet en toute sécurité » dit Avarin, gloussant. « Il est devenu la célébrité de l'aile des Guérisseurs, spécialement auprès de la gent féminine des padawans. Ce n'est pas souvent que le Temple reçoit un hôte aussi adorable »

Obi-Wan acquiesce ses remerciements, les yeux brillants de soulagement. Il salue une fois de plus en guise d'adieu, et se tourne vers la rampe.

« Attends un instant, Obi-Wan ! » Les iris panachées d'Avarin brillent avec amusement. « Tu n'as pas supposé sérieusement que j'ai quitté ma montagne de travaux dans l'aile des Guérisseur ce matin, tout simplement pour t'informer de l'état de ta première forme de vie misérable ? » Il esquisse un sourire narquois. « Par les étoiles, qu'est-ce que ton maître t'a donc enseigné ? »

Obi-Wan s'immobilise à mi-chemin, sa mâchoire manquant tomber de surprise.

Avarin semble ruminer ses mots, et il se crispe, se frottant le menton. « En fait, ne répond pas, cela vaut mieux ». Son visage s'illuminant, il sort un mince tube de sa manche enveloppé dans un tissu blanc. « Un cadeau pour l'anniversaire de mon initié préféré- maintenant padawan, bien sûr » proclame-t-il avec humour. « Allez, ouvre-le »

Se courbant profondément jusqu'à la taille, Obi-Wan reçoit le présent avec un respect formel, se redressant que lorsque Avarin lui donne son approbation. Les nœuds se défont presque par eux-mêmes, et le tissu lourd s'ouvre silencieusement, révélant une flûte grise.

Le flûte se réchauffe sous ses doigts, elle est faite d'un matériau merveilleux qui n'est ni du bois, ni de la pierre, elle se glisse dans sa main avec le poids d'un travail magistral. Des formes en spirales et des motifs en forme de feuilles ont été gravés sur la surface gris argenté, alignant chaque trou de note et formant une couronne complexes de feuilles de vigne autour de l'embout buccal. Les Runes se frayent un chemin à travers les feuilles et les branches sculptées, comme si le vent chantait des mots d'une langue inconnue, coulant à travers le feuillage. La conception est si belle, parfaite et naturelle, que Obi-Wan croit que s'il souffle sur l'embout buccal et remplit la flûte avec son souffle, les feuilles danseront dans le vent soudain et chanteront pour lui.

« Tient la comme ça » explique doucement Avarin, souriant devant la crainte qui se dessine sur le visage d'Obi-Wan comme le guérisseur l'aide à placer sa main gauche, puis la droite, sur les différents trous de note, tenant la flûte parallèle à ses épaules et au sol, lui permettant de souffler sur le premier trou. La note cristalline pure flotte dans l'air, puis se fane dans la Force, elle n'est pas oubliée, c'est une chaleur persistante.

Dans le silence qui suit, Avarin incline sa tête, faisant danser ses cheveux d'argent. « Tu aimes ça ? » murmure-t-il.

Obi-Wan ouvre sa bouche, serrant la flûte contre sa poitrine, et hoche la tête si fort que sa tête pourrait en tomber.

« Je m'en doutais. Prends-soin d'elle » Avarin rit légèrement. « Elle est assez rare. Je n'en ai pas besoin, donc j'ai pensé te la donner » Au regard distrait d'Obi-Wan, Avarin fronce les sourcils. Puis une pensée traverse son esprit, et il demande. « Est-ce que ton maître t'a donné ce qui t'est dû ? »

Obi-Wan tressaille, les yeux écarquillés. Lentement, il secoue la tête.

« Ne t'inquiète pas » dit Avarin tranquillement. « Qui-Gon est suffisamment têtu pour attendre le moment propice avant qu'il ne donne un cadeau. Tu dois être patient.»

Maintenant, arborant un petit sourire soulagé, Obi-Wan salue une fois encore en remerciement, et gambade jusqu'à la rampe.

Avarin fait un pas en arrière et regarde le vaisseau qui monte dans l'atmosphère, sort du hangar, sa silhouette diminuant jusqu'à n'être plus qu'une étoile lointaine, qui sera bientôt perdue dans l'éther de l'hyperespace.

« J'espère que tu vas chanter » souffle Avarin dans sa barbe, souriant comme il pivote sur ses talons pour rejoindre ses quartiers.

OoOoOoOoO

Le vaisseau semble immobile sur le plan incorporel de l'hyperespace, se déplaçant à travers une brume intemporelle aux motifs incolores, immuables, une dimension infinie et tout à la fois, comme lors du dernier voyage. Obi-Wan sent le bourdonnement de l'hyperdrive sous la plante nue de ses pieds, et tend la main pour se stabiliser sur la barre du lit. Le dortoir semble assez rudimentaire, mais il y a sans doute bien pire quelque part. C'est un vaisseau de la République, et peu importe que le mobilier soit simple, les couchettes minces sont probablement convoitées par des centaines de millions de personnes qui voyagent à bord des transports publics interplanétaires tous les jours.

Obi-Wan frotte une main sur ses yeux fatigués- lire le briefing de la mission et s'informer avait été plus ennuyeux qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Les lignes ternes d'information n'avaient pas l'esprit de la philosophie Jedi ou l'impact captivant d'une histoire. Et à travers ces heures monotones, Qui-Gon lui avait à peine adressé quelques mots, entre sa méditation, l'aide au pilotage, et la lecture de sa propre copie du briefing.

C'est comme si le maître d'Obi-Wan ne savait même pas que son padawan avait treize ans aujourd'hui.

Forçant à avaler la boule coincée dans sa gorge, Obi-Wan installe ses couvertures pour se préparer à dormir. Avarin, réputé pour avoir raison sur presque tout, s'est finalement trompé sur quelque chose. Cette petite étincelle d'humour ne fait rien pour soulager son malheur.

 _Maître Qui-Gon ne s'en soucie pas après tout._

Donc, Obi-Wan grimpe la petite échelle jusqu'à la couchette supérieure, trouvant l'hyperespace froid pour la première fois, l'air ventilé glacé de la grille au-dessus semble figer ses yeux avec du gel.

Et quand le gel commence à fondre, la première goutte de la fonte des glaciers coule sur sa joue.

Le sifflement de la porte coulissante est si soudain, et la lumière si brillante, que Obi-Wan tombe presque hors de sa couchette. Tentant de se redresser, il essaye de s'accrocher aux couvertures d'une façon particulièrement indigne, avant de basculer dangereusement vers le bord. Dans le fond de son esprit, il calcule que son centre de gravité glisse avec une précision croissante et il en est mortifié.

Qui-Gon regarde son apprenti avec un soupçon de sourire sur les lèvres, passant sur le côté comme Obi-Wan livre une bataille perdue d'avance avec la gravité. Quand la lutte ne montre aucun signe de ralentissement, Qui-Gon pousse un soupir. « Stop, padawan » dit-il en riant.

Obi-Wan se fige si comiquement et si instantanément que son derrière glisse finalement du bord de sa couchette. Il ouvre la bouche en un cri silencieux comme il sent la traction du générateur de gravité tourner dans son estomac, se tournant violemment, il plonge six pieds vers le sol, tête la première...

Et Qui-Gon avance intelligemment en avant, attrapant son padawan sous les bras, stoppant sa chute et le remettant gentiment sur ses pieds. Obi-Wan trébuche sur les couvertures encore emmitouflées autour de lui, comme il se lève lentement, désorienté.

« Il semble que ton contrôle est encore quelques défauts, padawan » dit ironiquement Qui-Gon, tenant Obi-Wan d'une main ferme par les épaules.

Obi-Wan rougit violemment, détournant les yeux avec embarras.

Qui-Gon fronce les sourcils. Le rougissement aurait pu aller, c'est le seul défaut, autrement son padawan serait l'image parfaite pour la négociation. Et puis il remarque combien leur lien s'agite avec inquiétude et se flagelle intérieurement. _Obi-Wan a dû penser que mon mécontentement était dirigé contre lui._ Un autre petit défaut: Obi-Wan s'auto-dénigre trop souvent.

« Obi-Wan » dit tranquillement Qui-Gon. « Tu ne m'as pas déçu. Viens. Assied-toi. » Il guide son padawan jusqu'à la couchette inférieure, se penchant pour ranger doucement le désordres des couvertures autour des petites épaules d'Obi-Wan. Celui-ci le regarde avec de grands yeux prudents, une vague de curiosité s'insinuant à l'intérieur de ses bouclés mentaux placés à la hâte.

« A présent, sais-tu pourquoi je suis ici ? » demande Qui-Gon en souriant. Il est tout à fait sûr que son apprenti a attendu ce moment avec impatience toute la journée.

Il devient un peu moins sûr, cependant, quand Obi-Wan secoue la tête, tournant des yeux méfiants et rougis vers son maître pour la première fois ce soir-là.

Qui-Gon marque une pause un moment, surpris et inquiet. Il n'a pas beaucoup parlé à son apprenti aujourd'hui, les procédures habituelles de début de mission et la collecte d'information l'avaient occupé. Mais la culpabilité se glisse comme un maraudeur dans son cœur quand il se rend compte qu'il a peut-être un trop négligé Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan est peut-être un padawan, mais aucun initié n'entrerait dans l'apprentissage avec un contrôle total sur ses émotions, ou débarrassé entièrement de son besoin d'attention enfantine. La façon dont Obi-Wan regarde tristement son maître respire la _négligence._

Obi-Wan sursaute quand Qui-Gon envoie une vague de réconfort à travers leur lien, teintée d'excuses. « Obi-Wan » murmure Qui-Gon. « Je suis désolé. J'ai par ailleurs été occupé ces derniers jours. Je te donne ce qui te revient » Fouillant dans une poche profonde, il en retire une pierre polie de la rivière de son enfance, la plaçant doucement dans les mains de son apprenti. Un léger rire suit ses prochains mots. « Et même si beaucoup de Jedi n'aiment pas dire cela, je tiens à te le dire quand-même : Bon anniversaire, Padawan »

Un bref moment, les doigts de Qui-Gon rencontrent ceux d'Obi-Wan, il sent alors différentes choses. Les mains d'Obi-Wan sont froides- même moites- et paraissent même petites par rapport à la pierre que Qui-Gon considère comme un caillou. Alors que Obi-Wan serre la pierre entre ses doigts, ses yeux s'élargissent, et sa bouche s'ouvre légèrement, formant les mots qui ne peuvent pas franchir ses lèvres.

Une étincelle semble danser dans la pierre de rivière, une langue de feu qui scintille dans les profondeurs opaques de la pierre. Les doigts d'Obi-Wan tremblent alors que ses jointures blanchissent autour du cadeau de son maître et un torrent d'émotions se répand dans la Force, comme un torrent éclatant un barrage fragile. Les larmes coulent sur ses joues sans entrave.

Qui-Gon hoche la tête.« Tu l'as bien mérité » dit-il calmement, prenant soin de ne pas être trop élogieux. Mais il se doute que ses efforts sont vains. La signature de Force de Obi-Wan est un océan de joie et de fierté, à présent.

« Ceci est une pierre de rivière de ma planète » dit Qui-Gon en caressant un doigt sur sa surface polie. « Elle est très chère pour moi, même si les Jedi ne sont pas autorisés à avoir d'attachement- mais cette pierre est l'un des rares souvenirs de mon enfance »

Tandis que Obi-Wan continue de serrer la pierre fermement sur ses genoux, clignant des yeux pour chasser l'humidité qui commence à briller, Qui-Gon murmure d'un ton encore plus doux. « Je te la confie. L'acceptes-tu, Obi-Wan ? »

Il avait prévu un simple acquiescement en réponse, mais Obi-Wan, une fois de plus plus, jette toutes les attentes de Qui-Gon aux quatre vents et enserre ses bras autour de la taille de son maître, hochant la tête avec force comme il enfouit son visage dans les tuniques de Qui-Gon.

Pour ce dernier, c'est un peu comme si Dex l'avait persuadé de boire un de ses célèbres cocktail Besalik _briseur-de-cerveau._ Le menton pointu d'Obi-Wan appuie douloureusement sur son sternum, et la pierre de rivière, bien lisse, frotte de façon irritante contre la colonne vertébrale de Qui-Gon, là où les mains de son apprenti se rejoignent derrière son dos. Les larmes et la morve, et il ne sait pas quoi d'autre, forment une tache humide sur ses tuniques autrefois immaculées où le visage de Obi-Wan est enfoncé dans sa poitrine.

Mais étrangement, il ne s'en préoccupe pas.

 _Mais oui_ , songe Qui-Gon en enroulant ses bras autour des épaules d'Obi-Wan, une main sur les pointes brunes de ses cheveux. _C'est comme s'écrouler après avoir bu un briseur-de-cerveau en une gorgée._ Son esprit est brumeux, sa poitrine comprimée, mais d'une certaine façon, l'étreinte est assez agréable.

« Contrôle-toi, padawan » marmonne-t-il dans sa barbe. Obi-Wan relâche légèrement son étreinte, mais le lien vibre d'un amusement mutuel, comme ils savent tous les deux très bien que la réprimande n'aura aucun effet.

Et plus tard, quand Obi-Wan gît, enveloppé dans ses couvertures, en train d'écouter la respiration profonde de Qui-Gon sur la couchette du dessous, il sent sa pierre de rivière se réchauffer au creux de sa paume et l'hyperespace ne lui semble plus aussi froid.

OoOoOoOoOo

Comme Obi-Wan le découvre le lendemain matin, les Jedi sont plutôt _respectés_ sur la planète Naboo.

L'ensemble de la cour royale de Naboo semble s'être rassemblée sur l'aire d'atterrissage avant le Palais pour saluer les ambassadeurs Jedi. La reine se tient au premier rang, resplendissante, avec sa robe inondée de pierres précieuses, un costume lourd orné de bijoux et aux tissus brodés à la main se terminant en un spiral de couleurs pourpres, sables et blanches. Son expression, masquée derrière des couches de maquillage blanc et par une formation en diplomatie, accueille les Jedi avec un léger sourire. Pas plus d'émotion que nécessaire. Ses servantes l'entourent dans des rangs encapuchonnés d'orange feu et d'ocre sombre, chaque visage demeurant caché. Le reste de l'entourage de la reine se tient attentivement derrière elle, chaque tenue est une explosion de couleurs essayant de surpasser celle qui se tient à côté, sauf pour les gardes, qui regardent droit devant, tels des soldats bien formés.

Alors que Obi-Wan descend la rampe, une pensée lui traverse l'esprit que la reine n'est pas loin de ressembler à un lys de feu, ses servantes étant une extension de ses pétales délicats et sa cour des fleurs à peu moins belles et des vignes grimpantes.

Et de chaque côté de la reine, dans des tons plus sombres de marine et de sable, se tiennent les deux candidats au Sénat, leurs propres partisans les entourant en un demi-cercle protecteur. Le plus jeune des deux candidats- _Naberrie_ , se souvient Obi-Wan- les accueille d'un sourire, son entourage présentant les mêmes expressions chaleureuses sur leurs visages. Le candidat sénatoriale Naberrie ne peut pas être considéré comme _jeune_ , mais il n'est certainement pas _vieux._ Il respire la confiance de la jeunesse et l'amitié facile, et en le voyant, Obi-Wan sait, avec la simple clairvoyance d'un enfant, que le candidat Naberrie est un homme bon et serait un ami digne de confiance.

Puis le regard d'Obi-Wan glisse sur sa gauche, et avec lui, il envoie une vrille de la Force curieuse et inquisitrice qui descend sur le sourire de crocodile, légèrement tordu du candidat Sénatoriale, Palpatine.

C'est seulement sous une contrainte instinctive que Obi-Wan se force à continuer de marcher.

Il s'était attendu à ce que les deux candidats soient différents, mais pas à ce point.

Le Candidat Naberrie est cultivé, habillé formellement, mais ses vêtements et ses bottes sont à la fois pratiques et pas trop chères. Palpatine, d'une certaine façon, a fait en sorte que ses robes sombres paraissent royales, volumineuses, et fluides, comme si le candidat au Sénat lui-même était paraît d'ombres en mouvement. La surface du tissu miroite à certains endroits, mais le léger motif réfléchissant ne sert qu'à montrer combien la lumière semble se tordre, captive, dans les lignes nettes de broderie. En contraste frappant avec l'élégance de sa robe, le visage ridé de Palpatine est pâle, presque maladif, alors ce que ses lèvres sont retroussées dans ce qui aurait dû être un sourire de grand-père, mais ce sourire rappelle vaguement à Obi-Wan la gueule d'un Sarlacc.

Quelque chose de froid s'enroule dans la poitrine d'Obi-Wan comme il rencontre le visage vide de l'homme devant lui. Il lui faut quelques instants pour reconnaître cette émotion, c'est la peur.

La signature de Palpatine est faible, inefficace, comme beaucoup de personnes qui ne sont pas sensibles à la Force. Mais tout comme son vêtement qui semble se déplacer contre le vent, la Force est instable autour de Palpatine, la lumière se retirant de sa sphère d'influence comme un poisson contournant la bouche d'un requin.

Obi-Wan continue de plonger ouvertement dans le regard de Palpatine, face à sa peur. Une étincelle scintille dans la paire de yeux sombres, puis Palpatine tourne son regard terriblement vide sur le maître d'Obi-Wan à la place.

Revenant à lui, Obi-Wan manque de trébucher comme il arrive au bout de la rampe. Ces longues secondes lui ont parues durer une éternité. Son cœur martèle derrière ses côtes, mais il se force à rester concentré. Une longue expiration profonde, puis une pensée traverse son esprit.

 _Pendant un moment, j'ai cru que c'était une étoile noire._

La présence de Force de Qui-Gon passe à côté d'Obi-Wan, comme un vent chaud caressant, comme il s'avance pour saluer la Reine. Seul un coup de pouce de la main de son maître ramène Obi-Wan à la réalité, et il s'incline hâtivement et sans effort, avec un air désolé. Une excuse plutôt bien accueillie, à en juger les rires que se murmurent les plus jeunes des servantes, ayant toutes l'âge d'Obi-Wan.

 _Concentre-toi, padawan,_ le réprimande Qui-Gon, sa voix grondant dans l'esprit d'Obi-Wan. _Tu es distrait._ Il y a une touche d'humour dans sa voix, alors qu''il jette un regard aux servantes aînées qui murmurent à leurs homologues plus jeunes de se taire.

Obi-Wan envoie un pêle-mêle de ses observations dans une série d'images et d'émotions à son maître. Qui-Gon ne s'arrête pas dans ses salutations et ses présentations, mais ses pieds se déplacent très légèrement dans une position offensive de Shii-Cho. Le réconfort ruisselle entre eux, et atteint la poitrine d'Obi-Wan, la réchauffant et déroulant le nœud glacé de la peur.

Mais alors que la reine commence à parler, Obi-Wan sent que le regard froid tombe à nouveau sur lui, le transperçant comme une Lame de ténèbres, une arme de combat que l'on a pas vue depuis des millénaires.

L'étoile noire brûle encore dans l'ombre de Naboo, ses rayons frigorifiant cherchant à capturer les deux Jedi comme une éruption solaire cherchant à saisir des comètes saphir et émeraude. Et comme Obi-Wan suit son maître dans le palais, il remarque quelque chose de plus.

La musique des sphères est étrangement calme, étouffée par les tentacules de l'étoile sombre.

Obi-Wan range ses manches, saisissant la flûte qui repose près de son avant-bras. Il s'accroche à ce chuchotement de la musique comme un homme pendu à la corde de son nœud coulant, luttant pour respirer à travers un miasme d'ombres.

OoOoOoO

Le sourire de Palpatine est légèrement plus large en cette matinée ensoleillée. Il a peut-être un peu exagéré, en montrant son intérêt pour le Padawan Kenobi de façon trop évidente. Il serait dur de faire basculer ce garçon...mais quand il réussira, le cristal brillant qui brûle dans le cœur de Kenobi se fixerait sur le plan de Palpatine comme un cristal dans une Lame de ténèbres.

Il sourit une fois de plus, une joie sauvage brûlant dans sa poitrine.

Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Il était temps de prendre un autre apprenti.

* * *

 _Voilà, voilà, Obi-Wan face à Palpatine..._

 _J'adore la comparaison entre Palpatine et une étoile noire, c'est tellement ironique quand on y pense XD_

 _J'espère que la suite vous plaira._

 _A bientôt !_


	11. Jeu de flûte

_Hello :) Un gros merci pour vos reviews, vos follows et vos favoris._

 _Rien ne m'appartient. L'univers de Star Wars appartient à George Lucas, le texte est à Eirian Erisdar, je ne suis que la traductrice._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Qui-Gon Jinn commence à sentir les premiers signes de préoccupation pour son padawan.

Obi-Wan paraît un peu plus calme que d'habitude, c'est une étrange façon de penser ça, mais à force d'être souvent ensemble, Qui-Gon est devenu extrêmement sensible au silence d'Obi-Wan, si bien que le lire est devenu une tâche assez facile.

 _J'ai un mauvais pressentiment_ , réalise-t-il, au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchent de la reine tous les deux.

Obi-Wan s'était figé momentanément en sortant de la navette élégante de la République dans la lumière de l'après-midi, ses bottes marchant en douceur un pas après l'autre. Une explosion d'éclats avait jailli hors de sa présence de Force, comme si une étoile d'azur avait atteint les derniers moments de son existence et avait explosé en une supernova. Qui-Gon avait épargné à Obi-Wan un regard pénétrant comme il passait, et fut presque terrassé par la panique pure qui flottait autour d'Obi-Wan comme il suivait son maître lentement. La diplomatie avait exigé que Qui-Gon arrache son regard de son apprenti pour se tourner vers les dignitaires devant lui, mais leur lien _convulsait_ , et la signature d'Obi-Wan se met à vaciller avant de se retirer presque violemment sur elle-même.

C'est comme si la supernova avait atteint sa limite avant de s'effondrer sur elle-même, éclatant son cœur de luminance. Qui-Gon avait sondé le lien mais Obi-Wan s'était réfugié derrière des boucliers d'acier Vespari, légers et inefficaces, et beaucoup trop avancés pour un padawan de son âge.

Qui-Gon frôle la main d'Obi-Wan avec la sienne tandis qu'ils s'arrêtent devant la reine, il ressent plus qu'il ne sent la moiteur des mains de son apprenti comme ils s'inclinent à l'unisson. En dépit de cette observation, la salutation silencieuse d'Obi-Wan a ce qu'il faut d'humilité nécessaire à un Padawan Jedi, à la grande joie de quelques unes de servantes.

Mais il y a des questions plus urgentes à régler, alors il envoie un rappel tranquille pour que Obi-Wan se _concentre,_ puis rentre dans les introductions politiques habituelles.

La réponse d'Obi-Wan est un amas frénétique d'images, d'émotions à peine contenues et d'appréhension, et complètement indéchiffrable.

Qui-Gon écarte un peu ses pieds et ses mains dans les plis de ses manches tandis qu'il réprime la sensation de malaise qui bouillonne dans la Force vivante en lui. _Tout va bien, Obi-Wan,_ envoie-t-il à travers le lien. La certitude orne ses paroles.

En réalité, Qui-Gon n'est pas tout à fait sûr.

OoOoOoOo

C'est seulement après de longues présentations accomplies- le Candidat sénatoriale Palpatine a la plus faible signature de Force Vivante que Qui-Gon n'ait jamais senti- beaucoup de subtilités échangées et une invitation formelle pour dîner à la cour royale, que maître et padawan se retrouvent seuls dans leurs quartiers réservés aux invités.

Qui-Gon libère un soupir pour briser le silence. « Obi-Wan, en ce qui concerne le- »

Obi-Wan fait un pas en avant et s'effondre contre un canapé, ses genoux repliés comme il se plie en deux. Il avale de l'air avec le désespoir d'un poisson qu'on aurait sorti de l'eau, son visage devint mortellement pâle, perlé de sueur. L'air siffle entre ses dents serrées, un son choquant, car ce n'est ni le silence, ni une voix, mais le passage incontrôlé de l'air qui transforme la respiration d'Obi-Wan presque en sanglots.

« Padawan » Qui-Gon est à côté de lui un moment plus tard, une main étonnamment douce lissant les mèches de cheveux d'or striée sur le font de son apprenti. La peau est moite sous ses doigts. La façon dont Obi-Wan remue la tête et déglutit fortement remplit le cœur de Qui-Gon d'angoisse.

« Padawan » répète-t-il, soulagé par la gravité de son ton et par le fait qu'il ne soit pas trahi par son inquiétude. « Il faut que tu respires. _Lentement. »_

Les yeux d'Obi-Wan se lèvent pour rencontrer brièvement ceux de son maître, Qui-Gon trouve les iris bleu-gris plus sombres que d'habitude, comme si leurs eaux d'ordinaire paisibles avaient gonflé à cause de nuages en pleurs, le calme avant la tempête. Ses boucliers mentaux sont une paroi courbée d'obsidienne solide. La panique qui s'échappe de la respiration d'Obi-Wan frémit puis s'apaise.

« Oui...c'est bien... » murmure Qui-Gon alors qu'il réarrange Obi-Wan sur les coussins. Son inquiétude atteint de nouveaux sommets quand il réalise qu'il aurait tout aussi bien pu bouger un poids mort plutôt qu'un corps vivant. _Par la Force._ A ce rythme, il n'avait pas fini de se faire du souci.

Quand il devient plus clair que son padawan n'est plus sur le point d'avoir une nouvelle crise. Qui-Gon se retire dans la cuisine, fouillant dans sa poche pour préparer du thé. L'eau se met à bouillir- apparemment plus lentement qu'auparavant- puis de la vapeur s'élève dans la pièce. Qui-Gon ne se dérange pas à vérifier s'il a suffisamment macéré les feuilles- même si une petite partie de lui est conscient qu'il vient de commettre un pêché capital qu'il n'avait jamais commis auparavant- puis le liquide cristallin tombe en un arc mousseux, teintant légèrement la tasse d'une couleur émeraude, et quelques enjambées suffisent pour que Qui-Gon revienne aux côtés d'Obi-Wan et pousse l'argile chaude dans sa petite main glacée.

Obi-Wan n'a pas besoin d'encouragement cette fois, il avale le thé Sapir en une longue gorgée. La douleur éclate dans leur lien- le thé était quasiment bouillant- mais Qui-Gon reçoit cette sensation avec soulagement, il l'étreint, l'enveloppe dans des fils lumineux d'argent. Car cela signifie que les boucliers d'Obi-Wan se sont abaissés.

 _Padawan._ Qui-Gon envoie le mot avec plus de force qu'il ne le ferait normalement, essayant de parcourir toutes les barrières invisibles. _Concentre-toi._ Il sent Obi-Wan s'accrocher à lui à par leur lien ténu, l'élargissant, le renforçant, l'utilisant comme une ancre. Qui-Gon pousse un soupir las comme la douleur nauséeuse d'Obi-Wan se dissipe dans la Force.

Il est un peu embarrassé, car ce qu'il a fait est un peu l'équivalent d'un câlin dans la Force. Mais un coup d'œil en direction des joues écarlates de son apprenti montre qu'au moins il n'est pas le seul à ressentir ça.

« Obi-Wan » dit lentement Qui-Gon, se sentant tout à coup très vieux- _ce garçon aura ma mort- »_ Je pense que tu me dois une explication »

OoOoOoOo

Il fallut au moins une demi-heure pour que Obi-Wan relate chaque iota de ses expériences à Qui-Gon, à la fois à travers l'encre et leur lien. Lorsque l'afflux d'émotion et de fragments brisés cessèrent enfin, il aurait été malhonnête de dire que Qui-Gon n'était rien de moins que profondément troublé.

 _Palpatine._

Il est vrai que le candidat sénatoriale avait une très faible signature de Force- c'est comme si les midichloriens dans ses cellules étaient faibles, remuant à peine alors qu'ils tourbillonnent sauvagement dans les veines d'Obi-Wan et Qui-Gon, au rythme des battements de leur cœur.

Mais être dans l' _Ombre..._

C''est seulement maintenant que Qui-Gon se rend compte qu'au moment où il est sorti du speeder, il avait instinctivement levé les boucliers pour contrer l'aura de mort qui suintait à travers la Force. Il ne les avait pas consolidés au point de ne plus sentir son apprenti- mais il n'avait pas envoyé des ondes scrutatrices comme Obi-Wan l'avait fait. Et alors qu'il est à l'écoute de la Force Vivante, Obi-Wan est si profondément ancré dans l'Unificatrice que Qui-Gon suppose que parfois ses yeux gris orageux brillent avec la lumière d'une centaine de futurs possibles.

Ces mêmes yeux gris-bleu regardent leur maître, à présent, sans être dérangés par le silence.

Finalement, Qui-Gon demande : « Padawan, l'aura d'Obscurité émanait uniquement du candidat Palpatine ? »

Obi-Wan fronce les sourcils d'un air interrogateur vers son maître.

« Laisse-moi reformuler » reprit Qui-Gon. « Est-il incontestable que Palpatine était la source, la source _singulière_ de cette obscurité ? » Comme son padawan ouvre de grands yeux, Qui-Gon poursuit : « Obi-Wan...la Lumière transparaît à travers les Jedi, , nous ne sommes pas des sources de lumière, mais nous la canalisons. Paradoxalement, l'Obscurité est...similaire » Un sourire ironique tord ses traits tandis que l'incrédulité peint les traits d'Obi-Wan. « La ligne entre la Lumière et les Ténèbres est aussi tenue qu'un fil. Toutes les ombres sont projetées par la lumière, padawan. Palpatine peut ne pas être ces Ténèbres lui-même, mais il peut vivre dans leur ombre. Un contact constant avec quelque chose de mauvais a sans doute laissé des traces »

Obi-Wan fait un mouvement involontaire, ses doigts se crispant autour de la céramique.

« …Mais nous ne devrions pas rejeter l'implication de Palpatine » enchaîne Qui-Gon, enlevant la tasse des doigts de son apprenti avant qu'il ne puisse devenir un bel exemple de la seconde loi de la thermodynamique. « Il y a quelque chose de sombre à l'œuvre ici, nous devrions enquêter là-dessus- Mais sans trop interférer dans le processus électoral. Consolide tes boucliers lorsque nous sommes en présence de la cour. »

Le soulagement passe sur les traits d'Obi-Wan en une vague apaisante. La _confiance_ qui irradie dans ses iris déstabilise Qui-Gon un moment. C'est comme si son padawan avait une foi totale en son maître- au point qu'une simple déclaration d'un plan d'action semble avoir calmé toutes ses peurs.

Et juste quand Qui-Gon commence à s'inquiéter sur la façon de faire face à cette réaction plutôt inattendue et déroutante- son apprenti surprend Qui-Gon encore une fois en glissant du canapé et en s'agenouillant sur le tapis brodé à côté, le dos droit et les mains jointes sur ses genoux.

Obi-Wan sourit en une gentille invitation.

Malgré lui, Qui-Gon sent la joie jaillir alors qu'il rit et tombe sur ses genoux en face de son padawan. Ils ferment les yeux à l'unisson, cherchant une synchronie à travers les courants immaculés de la Force comme la houle de la marée se déverse sur eux par des vagues de lumières, enlevant les dernières particules d'obscurité qui se sont accrochées à eux.

Mais même s'ils dérivent ensemble, bercés dans un coracle de réalité dans la mer sans fin de la Force, cette méditation ne ressemble pas tellement à un moment de réconfort avant la bataille. Ni maître et padawan ne sont conscients de ça, mais le coracle frissonne tandis qu'ils glissent sur une chute d'eau ensemble, les éclats irisés de la Force Unificatrice se dispersant autour d'eux dans des gouttelettes. Et peut-être des années plus tard, sur le bord d'une autre mer, quand les soleils jumeaux brilleront sur les courants de sable qui parcourent les dunes sans fin, un maître reviendra sur ce moment et enfin comprendra.

Leur guerre commence ici, dans ce premier moment de silence.

La musique des sphères retentit, puis remplit le calme avec de basses mélodies.

Et puis un coup sur la porte- la première mesure des battements de guerre- sortent maître et padawan de leur méditation, et ils cheminent ensemble vers leur avenir.

OoOoOoOoO

La lumière du soleil borde l'horizon avec du sang. A plusieurs kilomètres de l'ouest de Theed, un engin discret agite vigoureusement le feuillage tandis qu'il se pose avec élégance dans une clairière marécageuse. La forêt elle-même semble se pencher sur le vaisseau, l'avalant dans son ombre. Un sifflement de l'air comprimé résonne comme la sas de l'engin s'ouvre, libérant une rampe synthétique, barre troublante au milieu des branches naturelles qui l'entourent.

Xanathos Ducrion émerge de la lumière aveuglante, telle une ombre se déplaçant parmi la lumière artificielle, ses tuniques impeccables et son nouveau sabre laser reposant négligemment sur sa hanche. Les iris de glace errent vers la limite des arbres, où les lumières de Theed scintillent à travers les branches comme si elles étaient des lanternes jalonnant les feuilles.

Une petite silhouette grimpe dans sa direction, un Zabrak n'ayant pas plus de dix ans, mais ses yeux jaunes brillent avec intensité, et la peau rouge de son front est plissée dans un froncement de sourcils.

« Toi ! » La voix autoritaire de Xanatos claque comme un coup de fouet. « Tu sais quoi faire, je veux une carte complète des connexions des quartiers les plus malpropres de la ville pour demain. Si tu dois voler, vas-y, je veux des informations »

Le Zabrak grogne doucement. « Et mon paiement ? »

Xanatos plisse les yeux, et son regard brûle d'un feu glacial. « Je ne vois aucune raison pour que tu en reçoives. Ta mère n'a jamais été liée aux Sœurs de la nuit. Tu n'as pas de racines, pas de point d'ancrage. Complète ta mission et nous verrons au sujet de ton prochain repas »

Si quelqu'un d'autre avait observé la scène, peut-être aurait-il noté que quelque chose n'allait pas chez cet enfant, une amertume suinte de ses mots comme ils roulent sur sa langue avec la voix rocailleuse d'un adulte las du monde. La peau rouge tire péniblement sur les dents dénudées.

« Oui monsieur »

Xanatos lui jette un regard. « Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Pars, garçon »

Le garçon Zabrak n'a pas de nom. Plus maintenant.

Un bruissement de tissus, et Xanatos se retrouve seul dans une clairière une fois encore. Il marque une pause comme il se tourne vers son vaisseau et lit quelque chose dans les courants de l'air.

Son sourire dévoile des dents blanches mais il est dénué d'humour. Son timing était juste. Qui-Gon est ici. Ainsi que son nouveau morveux.

Très bien alors. Son ancien maître va comprendre le véritable sens du mot _douleur._

OoOoOoOo

La signature de Force de Palpatine est un peu plus forte lorsque les Jedi entrent dans la salle à manger, mais les miasmes de mort qui se cramponnent à lui et son entourage sont suffisantes pour nouer l'estomac d'Obi-Wan.

La présence de Force de Qui-Gon s'embrase, ancrant solidement Obi-Wan. _Respire, padawan,_ sa voix résonne entre eux. _Trouve la Lumière et puise en elle._ Obi-Wan prend une grande respiration, laissant l'air frais remplir ses poumons, et comme il expire, il laisse sa peur et son malaise se fondre dans les courants calmes de la Force.

 _Bien._

Palpatine les salue avec une politesse parfaite. « Maître Jinn. Padawan Kenobi »

Qui-Gon répond sincèrement, presque exagérément- mais il vaut mieux mettre un adversaire dans un faux sentiment de sécurité que de paraître trop prudent. Malgré ses efforts, Obi-Wan blêmit, tant que Qui-Gon l'envoie saluer le Candidat Naberrie à la place.

Gredin. Il le laisse gérer les politiques lui-même.

Obi-Wan sent le brouillard étouffant de l'ombre s'atténuer légèrement alors qu'il dérive de l'autre côté de la pièce, loin de Palpatine et de ses conseillers. Il fait une pause devant la marée d'invités à la recherche de sa cible, mais à son grand embarras, sa cible le trouve en premier.

« Jedi Kenobi ! » Le Candidat sénatoriale Atushi Naberrie est tout sourire et ses poignées de mains sont vives et chaleureuses, son visage illuminé par une certaine lueur paternelle alors qu'il met une main sur l'épaule d'Obi-Wan. « Permettez-moi de vous présenter à ma famille »

La femme d'Atushi est une femme élégante avec des yeux aussi perçants que ceux d'un faucon. Elle envoie à Obi-Wan un regard perspicace qui le transperce douloureusement. La compréhension se peint sur ses traits, mais elle ne réagit pas tellement à cette révélation, comme il lui montre le profond respect qu'il lui doit. « C'est un honneur de rencontrer un Jedi » murmure-t-elle. « Surtout un si beau » Un sourire étire ses lèvres.

L'inclinaison d'Obi-Wan est légèrement plus profonde que le strict nécessaire- mais elle est remplie de gratitude, et suffisante pour faire fondre la timidité des observateurs curieux un peu plus éloignés.

Atushi sourit, reconnaissant la manœuvre avec l'œil d'un politicien. « Et ma fille » dit-il fièrement, comme il se penche derrière sa femme. Une paire de petites mains apparaissent dans les plis complexes de la robe.

« Chérie, où sont tes manières ? Sort et viens saluer le Jedi Kenobi » réprimande doucement la femme d'Atushi, donnant un petit coup à ses jupes. De grands yeux bruns jettent un regard curieux à travers un rideau de soie. Obi-Wan réprime un sourire.

Atushi grogne avec effort comme il soulève sa fille, ses deux mains autour de ses hanches alors qu'il la dépose devant lui. « Deux ans et déjà si lourde » soupire-t-il de façon théâtrale. « Mais vous êtes destiné à de grandes choses, n'est-ce pas, Padmé ? »

Padmé Naberrie rit légèrement, clignant des yeux vers Obi-Wan. Sa petite révérence est un froissement adorable de taffetas et de soie, ses cheveux sombres, épais, sont coiffés élégamment. Obi-Wan transforme sa révérence en s'agenouillant, conscient qu'il ne sera toujours pas au niveau des yeux de Padmé. Sa tête penche d'un côté, et Padmé l'imite avec enthousiasme.

S'étudiant l'un et l'autre, l'un avec une vrille de la Force, l'autre avec rien d'autre que la vision claire d'un enfant. Un embrasement de couleurs éclate au sein de la Force unificatrice apportant avec lui un visage peint en blanc et rouge, mais disparaissant tout aussi rapidement. Obi-Wan cligne rapidement des yeux, essayant de se concentrer.

« Wan-wan » chantonne-t-elle en lui tendant une petite main potelée. Déjà, ses yeux bruns brillent de la même intelligence que celle de sa mère.

Obi-Wan acquiesce gracieusement, prend la petite paume de Padmé dans la sienne, et effleure ses lèvres contre la dos de sa main avec un baiser.

« Oh » dit sa mère en riant. « Quel gentleman nous avons là »

Obi-Wan libère la main de Padmé comme si elle l'avait brûlé, une légère rougeur colorant ses joues. Il n'a pas voulu être si...frivole. Cela lui avait semblé _approprié,_ d'une certaine façon. Puis les mains de Padmé se posent sur ses cheveux, une fois, deux fois.

« Tu es doux » déclare-t-elle, pour que tout le monde entende. « Je te fais confiance pour toujours »

Puis elle se retourne rapidement et enfouit son visage dans les jupes de sa mère, et Atushi laisse échapper un rire léger avant de se tourner vers un politicien.

Cela n'aurait pas eu d'importance si Obi-Wan avait eu une voix à ce moment. Il aurait sans doute été sans voix. Et distraitement, il prend conscience du rire profond à ses côtés, et rencontre le regard amusé de son maître.

« La politique, Obi-Wan » dit doucement Qui-Gon, comme un gong annonce le début du repas.

OoOoOoOo

Le divertissement après le diner est une affaire tellement sophistiquée et ridicule, que Qui-Gon a jugé bon d'éloigner discrètement son apprenti, sous le prétexte d'une course ou autre. Obi-Wan avait fait un signe de tête dans son bouillon de Nyork, épuisé par un blindage si dur dans une période de temps aussi longue. Dans d'autres situations similaires, Qui-Gon aurait enseigné à son padawan une leçon de patience, mais il préférait éviter un désastre politique- un padawan somnolent ferait des ravages sur leur image politique.

Et, avec un rappel ferme lui intimant de revenir dans leurs appartements avant minuit, Obi-Wan détale, désireux d'échapper au yeux perçants de Palpatine.

Une fois qu'Obi-Wan bifurque dans un coin, et se met à courir. Le silence s'infiltre en lui comme de l'eau douce sur une langue sèche, et avec lui gonfle la Force, soulageant ses membres fatigués comme il traverse les couloirs vides. Son manteau est resté entre les mains de son maître- mais peu importe. Il change de direction à chaque fois qu'il détecte un être sensible qui s'approche, il danse à travers le labyrinthe jusqu'à ce qu'il glisse sur le marbre comme un caillou dans l'eau, sort des murs du palais et-

La vue des jardins royaux de Naboo lui coupe le souffle.

Les trois lunes de la planète dérivent sur les eaux limpides en dessous, le dernier morceau de ciel bleu resplendit dans l'eau, bordé de diamants. Leurs formes différentes ne comptent pas- chacune d'elle est un cristal de la Force Vivante, qui concentre leurs rayons brillants sur la face de Theed. Obi-Wan pense, hébété, que les Naboo ont construit leurs maisons avec cette pierre rare ocre juste pour que les trois lunes habillent la ville d'or et d'argent.

La Force est tellement _limpide_ ici, que lorsque Obi-Wan émerge de l'ombre de la dernière arcade, elle couronne son front en un cercle de lumière étoilée et change ses tuniques crèmes rugueuses en ivoire filée de soie. A moitié dans un rêve, Obi-Wan se promène dans un paradis de la Force, il foule l'herbe à la rosée cristalline et effleure la brise avec ses doigts. L'air est composé entièrement de lumière qui ruisselle des trois lunes - un événement très rare, célébré avec un festival parmi les Gungans, se souvient-il. A son passage, un oiseau se fond dans le ciel, le battement de ses ailes dans l'air se dissipant dans la Force vivante.

Avec des pas respectueux, Obi-Wan traverse les chemins tranquilles, ses bottes silencieuses sur le gravier, le sable et la terre. En quelques foulées, il atteint le bord, où une balustrade en marbre polie est tout ce qui le sépare d'une chute vertigineuse vers les eaux indigos en dessous. La balustrade se redresse en boucle pour former un petit balcon qui donne sur le tonnerre rugissant des cascades. Les eaux souterraines doivent circuler dans les jardins ici, émergeant sous le surplomb de la balustrade et tourbillonnant vers la mer en contrebas.

Ses doigts trouvent le bord du marbre avec facilité, et Obi-Wan se retrouve perché sur le bord du monde, avec le vent chuchotant derrière lui, le manteau tournoyant de la nuit au-dessus, et le grondement de la cascade en dessous. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, sa pierre de rivière est placée devant ses jambes croisées et sa flûte sort de sa manche comme une arme élégante de son fourreau.

Obi-Wan regarde la lune frapper la pierre de rivière, prend une grande respiration, et commence à jouer.

Le temps lui-même semble se figer lorsque la première note de la mélodie surgit dans l'air, comme un perce-neige formée dans la tempête. Il ne reconnaît pas vraiment la mélodie, Obi-Wan se sent comme s'il ne la jouait pas, mais _l'écoutait._ La chanson est partout, tout comme la Force. Les étoiles sont ses notes, et le vent son violon. Sa musique est le rire du ruisseau qui serpente à travers les lames d'émeraude derrière lui, elle est le tonnerre du torrent déchaîné sous ses pieds, la lumière des étoiles dans ses cheveux, les lucioles qui se reflètent dans des mares de rosée et les trois lunes sont des tambours triplets qui dansent au rythme de sa chanson. Et surtout, il est la Force, mais la Force n'est pas _avec_ Obi-Wan, ou _en_ lui.

Obi-Wan _est_ la Force, parce que la Force l'écoute aussi. Et il choisit de danser sur la musique des sphères.

Alors que ses notes de flûte tourbillonnent à travers le jardin comme des feuilles irisées, de nouveaux boutons de fleurs Rominaria poussent à travers la terre de rosée humidifiée. Les jeunes arbres courbés se redressent avec une nouvelle vitalité alors que les flots de la Force Vivante traversent ses veines. Les Jedi sont le cristal de la Force- mais Obi-Wan ne concentre pas simplement la lumière- il est un conduit pour elle, une seule étoile d'azur parmi les milliards qui s'enflamment à l'unisson dans la galaxie. L'afflux d'incandescence est si forte en lui que, durant un moment, il craint de se briser comme un cristal d'holocron et de perdre toute notion de lui-même- mais il laisse la peur s'en aller, comme il le fait avec chaque émotion, sauf une joie pure, non diluée.

Et peut-être que les feuilles frissonnent sur la flûte dans la lumière des étoiles, mais Obi-Wan ne voit pas- ses yeux sont fermés et son monde n'est que Lumière, alors pourquoi aurait-il remarqué la luminescence rougeoyante de sa pierre de lumière qui dérive sur un crescendo de notes ?

Mais peu importe.

Obi-Wan ne parle pas à la Force ce soir. La Force écoute comme il chante.

Et quand la mélodie vacille enfin, Obi-Wan libère la chanson méconnue dans un long soupir silencieux et ouvre les yeux.

Le jardin est immobile tout autour de lui, l'air silencieux. Même le grondement de la cascade semble s'être arrêté.

Et pourtant, la mélodie résonne encore dans la pierre de lumière alors que ses doigts effleurent sa surface lisse. Donc, la pierre est un navire, un aimant pour la Force, et sa flûte est le conduit qui la remplit. Et Maître Qui-Gon avait dit que c'était une simple pierre !

Obi-Wan sourit.

OoOoOoO

Qui-Gon se tient immobile dans la voûte d'entrée des jardins, son cœur se serre dans sa poitrine alors qu'il attrape les fils effilochés de la mélodie. Comme le souvenir d'un rêve, les notes lui échappent, mais la paix l'enveloppe, aussi sûre que le manteau autour de ses épaules. Il vient de réaliser quelque chose tout comme il ne peut pas atteindre et toucher la musique, il ne peut pas toucher la Lumière qui coule à travers son apprenti, qui _est_ son apprenti.

Qui-Gon ne peut pas toucher la Lumière, pas comme Obi-Wan le peut.

La Force vivante le console, mais elle ne fait pas la distinction entre l'Unificatrice et la Vivante avec son padawan. Il n'y a pas de passion, il n'y a pas d'émotion, il n'y a rien, sauf la Force. La paix et la sérénité ne sont que des cailloux le long du chemin d'Obi-Wan parce que la Force est toujours présente en lui. Même si la République et sa civilisation devaient sombrer, même si les Sith renaissaient, Obi-Wan continuerait à briller aussi brillamment qu'une étoile qui vient de naître. Les Jedi sont forgés sous forme de cristaux de Force, certes. Mais Obi-Wan fait partie de la forge elle-même.

Qui-Gon prend un moment pour rire tranquillement, car il semblerait que la Force Unificatrice ait choisi de lui murmurer un autre de ses petits chuchotements. Elle lui souffle qu'Obi-Wan ferait un excellent maître, une fois anobli.

L'entendant, Obi-Wan regarde d'abord son maître, puis les lunes au-dessus. Il se fige d'horreur, calculant- à juste titre- que l'heure s'est écoulée bien après minuit, l'heure fixée à ses pérégrinations.

« Padawan » appelle Qui-Gon.

Obi-Wan s'arrête devant son maître et salue profondément, s'excusant pour son retard, ses joues prenant une belle couleur pourpre.

« Petit » réprimande gentiment Qui-Gon. La tête de Obi-Wan se lève brusquement, son regard est un mélange amusant de surprise et de prudence. Son maître esquisse un sourire ironique. « Tu as bien fait. Très peu de padawans sont en mesure de se fondre en partie dans la Fore comme tu viens de le faire. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te punir ce soir » Ses doigts se déplacent de leur propre gré- et un instant plus tard, les plis volumineux de son manteau se posent sur les épaules d'Obi-Wan. « Pense à apporter ton manteau la prochaine fois que tu décides de visiter les jardins, fripouille » dit Qui-Gon, masquant son affection avec humour. « Les nuits sur Naboo sont plutôt fraîches »

Obi-Wan s'agrippe au tissu chaud avec reconnaissance, et sent la main de son maître se poser sur son épaule, comme ils retournent ensemble à leur chambre.

* * *

 _J'espère que vous avez aimé ^^ Personnellement, le passage entre Obi-Wan et Padmé était mon préféré, elle est tellement mignonne._

 _A bientôt pour la suite !_


	12. Lumière Mourante et Ombre Grandissante

_Salut les gens ! :)_

 _Je sais, ça fait hyper longtemps que je n'ai pas updaté cette traduction qui pourtant me tient à cœur. Mais je me suis brusquement lassée de Star Wars, cette lassitude a duré près de deux ans. Et mon intérêt pour cette saga est revenu il n'y a que trois jours, allez savoir pourquoi, l'appel de la Force peut-être ? Toujours est-il que j'ai eu envie de reprendre cette traduction, et voilà ! Un nouveau chapitre tout beau et tout chaud ^^_

 _Un gros merci pour ceux qui m'ont laissé un gentil commentaire, même après ces deux ans d'absence !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _Padawan, j'ignorais que tu avais consacré ta vie à la paresse et non à la voie du Jedi._ La voix de Qui-Gon est douce, mais son sous-entendu est aussi dur que l'acier.

Se redressant brusquement, Obi-Wan doit lutter, à travers une brume de lassitude, pour se concentrer à nouveau sur le débat des candidats sénatoriaux. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait rien appris de cette expérience, si ce n'est que les deux politiciens visaient essentiellement le même but, avec à peu près la même méthode et les mêmes promesses. _La politique_ , décide Obi-Wan, _suit à chaque fois la même formule._ Un : enquêter sur les souhaits du public. Deux : élaborer plusieurs « plans d'action » dans lesquels vous vous engagez à faire face à ces problèmes, mais sans dire exactement comment vous comptez-vous y prendre. Trois : Mêler d'une manière ou d'une autres ces questions à votre propre image et liez à ça l'argument des plans gouvernementaux. Quatre : Critiquer la personnalité de l'autre candidat avec le prétexte de remettre ses plans en questions.

Les lèvres de Obi-Wan se relèvent en un sourire narquois. Il lui vient à l'esprit qu'une grande partie de la politique est _ad hominem._ Peu importe ce que promet un politicien, ce n'est qu'un petit nombre de personnes à qui l'on peut faire confiance qui va réaliser ces promesses. Le reste du groupe comporte surtout des personnes élus grâce à une vague d'opinion politique basée sur une fausse façade, et qui se vautrent dans leur complaisance durant la durée de leur mandat. Et lorsqu'à lieu l'année des réélections, les politiciens s'invitent en masse, embrassent quelques bébés, serrent des mains, soutiennent une petite organisation à but non lucratif et une fois de plus les votes majoritaires les portent au pouvoir.

La démocratie. Hahaha.

Certaines pensées d'Obi-Wan ont dû dériver dans leur lien, parce que les doigts de Qui-Gon se contractent dans son dos, et il tourne un regard sévère, bien que légèrement amusé, vers son apprenti à côté de lui.

« Padawan » murmure Qui-Gon. « Le conseil ne t'a pas assigné cette mission pour connaître ta- oserais je le dire- description assez précise de la politique en général, tu te rappelles que ta contribution au rapport de la mission doit être assez évidente, n'est-ce pas ? »

La réponse de Obi-Wan est un bruit sourd d'embarras contrit entre l'espace qui les sépare. Leurs mains croisées derrière le dos, les deux Jedi se tiennent juste devant la sortie de la grande salle où les candidats sénatoriaux Palpatine et Naberrrie continuent leur bataille de mots.

« Gouverneur Palpatine » Le visage de Atushi Naberrie grimace gentiment, exsudant une calme confiance en soi. « Nous avons entendu vos arguments, mais je préconise une lente séparation avec la Fédération du Commerce : une rupture complète des liens avec la Fédération affaiblirait-elle l'économie de Naboo au lieu de la renforcer ? »

Franc et direct. Mais Palpatine ne l'est jamais.

« Ah, c'est là que réside cette idée fausse. « Les joues ridées de Palpatine se plissent davantage quand son sourire s'élargit « La Fédération du Commerce se développe progressivement et s'éloigne de plus en plus de ce que nous qualifierions une fusion d'entreprise. Désormais, elle est plus proche d'un groupe de systèmes indépendants. »

La foule se tait de peur, son murmure dansant dans l'air électrisé.

Une pause, comme le ferait un marionnettiste jouant avec les ficelles de ses marionnettes. Un soupir, de chagrin, de regret. « Nous avons tous vu ce qu'il s'est passé sur Phindar avec la Corporation d'exploitation minière » poursuit tristement Palpatine, une ombre de chagrin voilant ses yeux. « Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre – _je_ ne peux pas, et nous non plus laisser ces mêmes pratiques barbares se produire sur notre peuple, je crains que nous ne puissions pas servir à la fois les exigences de la Fédération du Commerce, tout en maintenant intègre les mœurs de la République Galactique. »

Des applaudissements tumultueux. Atushi Naberrie force un sourire sur ses traits figés.

Palpatine se détourne de son adversaire pour s'adresser au public, déglutissant de façon audible. « Je ne prends pas ce pouvoir à la légère, mes amis, ma famille » dit-il lentement. "Je ne veux que nous protéger tous des menaces de notre paix futur. Ne pensez pas seulement à vous, pensez à vos enfants. » Palpatine fait un pas en avant -et Obi-Wan se dit que ce n'était pas _possible_ que ce ne soit pas planifié- quand une femme de la foule lui remet son enfant âgé d'à peine deux ans. Les mots du gouverneur sonnent avec un nouveau pouvoir, amplifiant l'enthousiasme de la foule de toute sa puissance. « Cet enfant m'est précieux ! » crie-t-il, ignorant complètement la façon dont la fillette regarde son visage souriant et éclate en sanglots. « Je ne laisserais pas quelqu'un lui faire du mal ! Et je ne vous abandonnerais pas ! »

La petite fille hurle à plein poumons au moment où elle est rendue à sa mère, mais les cris de l'enfant sont avalés par les hurlements galvanisés de la foule en liesse.

 _Et voilà,_ remarque Obi-Wan avec ironie. _Embrasser les bébés._ Sombre ou pas, il semble que Palpatine donne aux gens de tous les âges une large frayeur. Envoyant un amusement résigné à travers leur lien, il lève les yeux vers son maître.

Le sourire glisse de son visage.

La tête de Qui-Gon est légèrement inclinée alors qu'il regarde froidement Palpatine. Son corps entier semble tendu, prêt à jaillir.

Et puis Obi-Wan tire sur la manche de son maître en une question silencieuse.

Qui-Gon sort de sa contemplation. « Padawan » murmure-t-il d'un air désapprobateur.

Le visage de Obi-Wan, d'une façon ou d'une autre, s'est moulé dans la même expression agacée que celle de Qui-Gon. Même si l'expression de ce dernier semble davantage obstinée. Son maître ne semble pas enclin à sortir de son silence, alors avec un froncement de sourcils déterminé, Obi-Wan donne à la cape de Qui-Gon encore un autre cou sec, accompagné d'un abaissement soudain des boucliers et d'un coup mental aussi.

« _Padawan »_ L'exaspération de Qui-Gon s'exprime à la fois dans un grondement retentissant dans la Force et dans un murmure qui frémit dans l'air. « Quelle punition penses-tu que cela mérite ? »

Comme s'il se rendait soudainement compte de l'étendue de ses actions, Obi-Wan libère l'ourlet de la manche de son maître avec un mouvement saccadé, comme un chat échaudé, et s'éloigne physiquement et mentalement du lien, qui continue de grincer avec l'agacement de Qui-Gon.

Fermant les yeux, Qui-Gon lâche un soupir refoulé et remplit lentement ses poumons, bloquant le chaos de la foule, la fluidité brûlante des mots de Palpatine, et la. _..peine...de_ son padawan ?

« Obi-Wan ? » murmure-t-il. Qui-Gon n'ouvre pas les yeux, mais il sait que son front doit se plisser avec un froncement de sourcils. Il sait qu'il ne peut pas s'attendre à une réponse – du moins pas à une réponse auditive- mais le lien lui-même reste étrangement froid et calme avec juste un soupçon d'excuse qui dérive vers lui. Un équilibre parfait, avec une mer d'émotions qui se cache derrière des murs rapidement construits. Seul le bas murmure de la Force trahit la vérité.

Qui-Gon rit presque. Donc, un petit négociateur se tient à ses côtés.

L'enthousiasme de la foule devrait être assourdissante, mais la cacophonie semblait entourer le maître et l'apprenti dans une barrière sonore, les enfermant dans une demi-sphère étrangement privée, alors même qu'ils se tiennent non loin du podium. Il y a un équilibre ici, une osmose. Le calme au milieu du bruit, la paix parfaite dans l'œil de la tempête, des bougies jumelles scintillant dans un nuage de brume grise.

Qui-Gon laisse la lumière inonder son monde, et tourne son regard fatigué vers le garçon qui examine le sol en marbre comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante de la galaxie, se mordillant la lèvre en même temps.

« Petit » commence doucement Qui-Gon. Un désir irrésistible de rire monte en lui. Il y a quelques instants auparavant il s'était montré sévère envers son padawan, à présent, il en est réduit à utiliser des noms d'animaux de compagnie dans le but d'apaiser son apprenti. « Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos de te mordiller la lèvre ? «

La surprise fait voler en éclats les boucliers de l'Obi-Wan, comme de l'eau fraîche qui s'élance à travers un barrage mal construit. Des yeux bleus légèrement humides se lèvent vers le haut, rencontrant des pupilles céruléennes, puis se baissent avant que l'émotion ne voile ces iris bleutés. Qui-Gon hausse un sourcil quand la lèvre du padawan pâlit avec une nouvelle pression avant de revenir à sa teinte normale de rose.

« C'est mieux. » Qui-Gon retourne vers le débat pour masquer le sourire qui tire la commissure de ses lèvres. Naturellement, quand il parle, aucun amusement ne transparaît dans sa voix. « Maintenant, pour en revenir à ta punition – tu ne penses pas que tu vas t'en sortir n'est-ce pas?- tu vas aller patrouiller le long du périmètre de la ville deux fois, puis tu me feras un rapport. » Devant l'inconfort de son apprenti, Qui-Gon cède légèrement. « Je ne pense pas que tu doives t'inquiéter, Theed n'est pas aussi dure que Nar Shaddaa, tu sais, mais garde quand même ton sabre-laser avec toi et ton comlink."

Obi-Wan s'incline dans un arc contrit, sa minuscule tresse se balançant pathétiquement près de sa joue écarlate, puis se tourne pour partir.

Son mouvement est arrêté par une grande main chaude qui se pose sur sa tête. Obi-Wan manque de perdre l'équilibre comme ses pieds veulent avancer alors que sa tête ne peut plus bouger. Le rire profond de Qui-Gon retentit derrière lui alors que la paume rugueuse de son maître ébouriffe ses cheveux, et Obi-Wan sent le rire se fondre en un sentiment de paix totale qui danse le long de leur lien.

« Avertis-moi si tu sens le moindre signe d'obscurité » L'avertissement de Qui-Gon est accompagné d'un léger hochement de tête de Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan dresse le cou en arrière pour regarder le grand Jedi. Les yeux scintillant du maître brillent avec sérieux. Mais c'est peut-être parce que Obi-Wan observe les traits de son maître à l'envers. Comme c'est curieux.

Qui-Gon n'hésite pas à sourire à présent, alors qu'il replace son padawan dans la bonne position, pour qu'il lui fasse face de la bonne façon. Mais il cache habilement toute émotion avec cet ordre : « Je m'attends à ce que tu sois de retour pour le repas du soir. »

Obi-Wan incline la tête dans cet angle particulier dont Qui-Gon a déjà appris la signification, un long et très amusé « _Oui, Maître »_ et au doux coup de coude de Qui-Gon, le garçon s'enfonce dans la foule sans plus tarder.

Un petit froncement de sourcils plisse le front de Qui-Gon. Est-il devenu _aussi_ transparent pour son padawan ?

Puis un membre de la foule transforme sa jubilation en _action_ , et le Jedi se jette dans la bagarre qui en résulte avec un soupir d'agacement. Sortant Obi-Wan de ses pensées, il se fraye un chemin vers l'enchevêtrement de membres qui se déroule près de deux gouverneurs. _Nous venons servir,_ se dit-il avec ironie. Alors quand son poing rencontre le visage rougi par le vin d'un homme particulièrement pugnace dans un _craquement_ extrêmement satisfaisant, c'est aussi un service.

Juste pas très traditionnel.

OoOoOoOoO

Obi-Wan laisse les plis de sa cape dissimuler le sabre-laser à sa hanche alors que se bottes claquent à bon rythme dans les rues pavées. Theed est une ville magnifiquement lumineuse, ses rues larges animées d'un brouhaha de langues en cette fin d'après-midi. La lumière concentrée semble inonder la place du Palais avec de l'or fondu et entourer ses colonnades et l'Arc de triomphe d'un ruban de soie filé. Obi-Wan a l'impression d'être baigné de lumière et de marcher non pas dans une ville auréolée par le coucher du soleil, mais sur une mer de verre céleste.

Le marché est toujours un chaos infernal de cries et de rires effrénés à cette heure, alors que les marchands cherchent à vider leurs étals à la fin de la journée. Lorsque Obi-Wan cherche à ouvrir son esprit et à prendre conscience de son environnement, la cacophonie des voix menace de le submerger dans un torrent d'images, d'émotions et de sens multiples- mais Obi-Wan fonde son identité dans la Force, cherchant à s'ancrer dans le tissage sans fin des mélodies qui sont la Force elle-même. Et progressivement, Obi-Wan se rend compte que le marché lui-même est simplement une autre symphonie dans la chaîne et la trame qu'est la musique des sphères, une autre variation dans le modèle que la Force tisse à sa volonté. Le torrent en lui ralentit, se muant en une houle douce, Obi-Wan n'a plus besoin d'une ancre.

Tardivement, Obi-Wan réalise qu'il ne passe pas inaperçu dans les rues larges.

Les commerçants font la publicité de leurs marchandises dans des cris abrutissants, directement dans ses tendres tympans, prenant apparemment son attitude polie pour celle d'un garçon riche. Cela ne sert à rien, Qui-Gon ne lui a donné aucun crédits- ses poches ne contiennent que sa pierre de rivière et sa flûte est fraîche contre son avant-bras, il n'y a que sa personne qui ait une valeur monétaire. Mais apparemment, cela n'a pas d'importance, car ses excuses légères sont accueillies par les railleries de jeunes femmes dans leurs échoppes de vêtements et les éclats de rires bourrus des marchands. Certains d'entre eux tentent d'ébouriffer ses cheveux et n'essaient même pas de masquer leurs rires quand il évite leurs gestes avec une grâce facile. Et à la mortification éternelle d'Obi-Wan, il se rend compte qu'il peut être un Jedi, mais que rien n'empêche l'impact de ses traits juvéniles. Les femmes plus âgées, les mères et les grands-mères, regardent son visage jeune et fondent dans leurs sièges. Quelques-unes, les plus fortes, les plus matrimoniales, tendent même la main pour- _que la Force le protège_ \- pincer ses joues.

 _Oh bon sang, non,_ gronde-t-il mentalement comme une femme âgée avance ses articulations arthritiques pour saisir sa tresse de padawan, chantant à propos de sa ressemblance avec son petit fils tout le long du chemin.

« Tu es exactement comme lui, mon chéri » roucoule la femme, révélant une douzaine de dents blanches, mais le reste est manquant. « A part pour les jolies manières, que les étoiles m'entendent, tu es bien mieux élevé. »

Obi-Wan fait un signe de tête précipité, et tourne les talons pour se retrouver face à une grappe de fruits Muja devant son visage. Ses yeux suivent les doigts hâlés qui agrippent les fruits pourprés, glissent le long d'une manche rugueuse, pour se réchauffer dans une paire de yeux bruns bordés de rides dus à des décennies de sourires. « Vas-y, gamin » sourit l'homme. « Excuse la femme, elle adore notre petit-fils. Prends donc. »

Une petite secousse de la tête. La main de Obi-Wan tapote ses poches et se retourne pour montrer qu'il n'a pas de crédits.

« Pas d'argent, hum » fit le vieil homme en se frottant la barbe de sa main libre. Il désigne tout à coup la hanche de Obi-Wan. « Pas grave. Après-tout, c'est le moins que je puisse faire pour ton Ordre. »

Obi-Wan baisse les yeux et découvre que sa cape est à moitié partie, révélant la longueur élégante de la poignée de son sabre qui repose sur sa cuisse. Une pointe d'émotion inconnue surgit alors en lui, mais il rencontre une fois de plus le regard chaleureux du vieil homme et réalise que ce n'est pas un affront, l'homme pense simplement à l'Ordre et non à l'individu. L'honnêteté brille dans ces iris terreux. Le vieux marchand a lu les incertitudes de Obi-Wan comme dans un livre ouvert. En fait, il a probablement mentionné l'Ordre car il a instinctivement senti que ce jeune Jedi avec ses manières si impeccables refuserait un cadeau qui lui était juste destiné.

Même maintenant, il y a une trace d'amusement dans ces yeux sages alors qu'ils regardent avec défi ceux de Obi-Wan. Il y a trop à lire pour que cela soit normal, la Force bourdonne tranquillement autour du marchand. Il est légèrement sensible à la Force. Mais pas assez pour être appelé au Temple, il doit y être moyennement sensible.

Obi-Wan s'incline profondément jusqu'à la taille, aussi respectueusement qu'il le ferait face à un maître vénéré du Temple Jedi, acceptant le cadeau avec humilité et sagesse.

« Reviens quand tu veux » dit le vieil homme, son rire se muant en quinte de toux comme le garçon continue son chemin. « Il n'y pas de mujas plus doux et sucrés dans toute la galaxie ! »

Le coucher de soleil réchauffe le cœur de Obi-Wan, s'étendant de sa poitrine jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. Une explosion de douceur mielleuse éclate dans sa bouche alors que ses dents cassent la peau du muja. _Par la Force._ Obi-Wan se dit que le vieil home avait peut-être raison à propos de ses marchandises après-tout.

Les ombres s'allongent à mesure que le temps passe. Les marchands commencent à déployer des auvents lumineux pour couvrir leurs étals. Les rues sont calmes comme les habitants se préparent pour le repas du soir. Les pas de Obi-Wan se transforment en échos qui se répercutent entre les maisons en briques jaunes alors qu'il atteint la limite de Theed. La large allée du Palais s'étend derrière lui tandis que le doux vent crépusculaire soulève l'ourlet de son manteau.

Un bruit sourd provenant d'une ruelle. Obi-Wan sort le sabre de sa ceinture, tenant le muja entamé dans l'autre main. Il aurait crié un avertissement s'il l'avait pu. Dans l'état actuel, il ne peut que calmer les battements de son cœur et se forcer à attendre.

Dans la pénombre d'un couloir, non loin du hall principal, une silhouette à capuchon se détache du mur et glisse vers l'avant dans un mouvement fluide, qui montre qu'elle est habituées à des fuites rapides. La voix, quand elle vient, est une râpe brute de cordes vocales censées être jeunes, mais usées par l'expérience.

« Donne-moi ça »

Obi-Wan lève les restes du muja de manière interrogative, prenant soin de ne pas relâcher le manche de son sabre-laser. La silhouette ne fait que quelques pas de plus, la faim émanant de sa signature de Force vacillante. Un pas encore, puis le muja tournoie dans un arc tremblant pour atterrir dans une paume rougeoyante.

Sans un mot de plus, la créature tourne les talons et se précipite dans l'encre croissante du soir. Mais les derniers rayons mourants du soleil de Naboo attrapent sa silhouette tandis que son capuchon est rejeté par une rafale de vent. Une couronne de cornes crâniennes scintillent dans la lumière ardente. Au bord de l'obscurité, ligne de division entre la Lumière et l'Obscur comme la limite de la galaxie elle-même, la silhouette se retourne.

Le regard bleu de Obi-Wan croise une paire d'iris incandescents. Les deux paires de yeux, aux couleurs du ciel et de l'enfer, se regardent à travers la Force Unificatrice. La ligne qui les sépare est indistincte et floue, comme le bord flamboyant d'un sabre-laser. La main de Obi-Wan remue sur son sabre alors que la Force crie un avertissement dans son esprit.

 _Prophétie. Destin._ La Force Unificatrice inonde son corps d'appréhension. La Force Vivante garde son doigt sur le bouton d'activation. Ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment.

Obi-Wan cligne des yeux, et les terribles iris sont partis.

Un bruit métallique retentit, tandis qu'une machine de démolition détruit le dernier mur de briques de la journée, permettant aux rayons du soleil mourants d'inonder l'ouverture soudaine, à travers la rue. Celle dans laquelle la silhouette mystérieuse a disparu. Obi-Wan place une main sur son front, se protégeant le visage des lances de feu qui courent sur sa peau. Ces rayons du soleil remontent en trombe la longue avenue, puis l'Arc de Triomphe, se rejoignant dans la place du Palais vide. Ils suivent les colonnades derrière les jardins, se faufilent sur le marbre et l'obsidienne, jusqu'au générateur de plasma, indifférents aux boucliers qui barrent leurs chemins, et là, la lumière tombera pour toujours dans les profondeurs criblées d'éclairs du puits du générateur.

Le soleil disparaît progressivement à l'horizon, son dernier grain de lumière luit sur la poignée du sabre de Obi-Wan comme il l'attache de nouveau à sa ceinture.

L'obscurité dure un moment mais pas plus.

Des lampes s'illuminent dans les rues de Theed, se répandant comme des lucioles dans une tempête. Et, alors que Obi-Wan reprend son chemin vers son maître et son futur diner, il avance le long d'une route pavée d'étoiles, avec pour seule compagnie la musique des sphères.

Mais c'est suffisant.

OoOoOoOo

Ce sont les heures creuses de la nuit au Palais Royal de Theed.

Un Padawan Jedi est chassé de ses couvertures chaudes par l'insomnie. S'emparant d'une flûte posée sur une table basse, il se sert de la Force pour assourdir ses pas, marche devant son maître assoupi et s'éloigne, le silence enveloppant sa silhouette. La porte se referme sans bruits derrière lui tandis qu'il se se dirige vers les jardins éclairés par la nuit.

Un candidat sénatorial repousse dans son esprit les pensées mélancoliques qui résonnent des rires de sa fille et se tourne, une fois de plus, vers la montagne de paperasses qui l'attend.

Un spectre gris et solitaire se coule doucement d'alcôves en alcôves, dans les couloirs vides, les gardes tombant sur son passage, comme des marionnettes dont les cordes se seraient d'abord tendues puis cassées.

Une ombre plus foncée se faufile dans les pas du spectre, les rides de son sourire éclatant ne sont que des ondulations dans l'air comme il glisse sur la piste des cadavres.

La Force reste immobile.

OoOoOoOo

Xanathos DuCrion arrive avec de nouvelles informations. Il a dû les arracher à son informateur, ce minuscule et pathétique Zabrak qui n'a pas de nom. Et à la lumière de ce renseignement, il a décidé de modifier ses plans. Au début, il avait débarqué sur cette planète avec une double mission, mais maintenant ses objectifs ont changé, _la vengeance avant l'argent._

Donc peu importe qu'un bouton d'activation relié à un réseau de bombes disposées dans les renfoncements du palais repose confortablement dans sa poche. Peu importe qu'une grosse somme d'argent soit transférée sur son compte bancaire anonyme si les bombes éliminent une cible spécifique. Tout ce que désire Xanathos DuCrion c'est entendre Qui-Gon Jinn _hurler_.

Les premières notes d'une flûte dérivent à travers la véranda à colonnes, non loin où il s'est accroupi à l'ombre d'un pilier. Xanathos s'autorise un sourire pour savourer le moment, sa main s'empare de son sabre-laser à sa ceinture, il se prépare à bondir et-

« _Je ne ferais pas ça, mon garçon »_

Xanathos prend conscience d'une chaleur brûlante sur sa nuque, comme si les feux de l'enfer s'étaient réunis en une ligne ardente juste au-dessus de sa peau. Ravalant un cri de douleur, il se force à se retourner lentement. Il ne voit que le rebord d'un capuchon, et une ombre mouvante à l'intérieur qui tient une lame cramoisie contre sa gorge. Ses boucliers mentaux et méfiants se dressent aussitôt dans son esprit tandis qu'il tente de pénétrer dans la tête de l'ombre.

 _« Tellement idiot »._ La voix n'est pas une voix, mais des mots terribles et rauques qui fracassent les boucliers inutiles de Xanathos, comme le ferait une épée sur des éclats de bois. « _Tu cherches à savoir qui je suis?_ » Un rire sombre, terrible, étouffé. « _Laisse-moi d'abord te dire ce que tu es, Xanathos DuCrion »_

Xanathos veut déglutir, mais la sécheresse de sa bouche et la lame rouge-sang qui frôle sa gorge l'en empêchent. Un monstre se réveille dans sa poitrine, se nourrissante et se délectant de sa peur. Le silence se referme autour d'eux, cette créature a jeté de puissants boucliers dans la Force sans même avoir eu l'air de bouger.

L'ombre parle, et alors c'est comme si elle était faite de vers et de cordes vocales rouillées par l'âge. « _Tu es un Jedi Noir. Les Jedi ne sont plus que des pions...leur existence même scintille avec cette lumière écœurante. »_ Une odeur métallique dérive de la lame écarlate. Une pause, les lèvres pâles de l'ombre se relèvent en un sourire froid, vide, mort. _« Tu n'es rien. Tu n'es rien de plus qu'une silhouette. L'ombre d'une ombre n'est rien du tout. Tu ne peux pas prétendre faire parti de l'Obscurité quand tu es encore dans la pénombre. »_

Les mots font frissonner Xanathos. « Alors prenez-moi comme apprenti...Maître » Le dernier mot est un souffle de réalisation, la soumission d'une âme qui sait qu'elle est désespérément éclipsée.

Un ricanement, puis des mots crachés comme de l'huile sur un feu. « _Tu es indigne, indigne même de tomber sous ma lame. »_ Le sabre siffle, tel un serpent mourant qui se rétracte. Xanathos sent la sueur glisser sur son menton alors qu'il s'effondre sur ses genoux, haletant.

 _« Tu es prévenu. »_

La Force se brise en un cri silencieux, et l'ombre se dissout dans les ténèbres, laissant Xanathos à bout de souffle, son propre sabre activé compulsivement d'une barre rouge plus claire, son nouveau cristal bégayant dans le sillage d'un adversaire plus fort. Xanathos se relève près du pilier, conscient que les boucliers de Force ont disparu avec leur utilisateur. Il ne faut que quelques instants pour que les bourdonnements de son sabre-laser ne fassent connaître sa présence au padawan de Jinn.

Mais il s'avère que ce n'est pas nécessaire.

Une voix résonne derrière lui, mêlée d'autorité et d'inquiétude « Obi-Wan ! _Cours ! »_

Les notes de la flûte se cassent dans une cascade de cristal brisé, et Xanathos fait volte-face pour trouver son ancien maître à quelques mètres de là, son sabre étant déjà un flou arlequin de vieux sentiments et de détermination nouvelle.

« Jinn » grogne Xanathos. Il jette un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et voit Kenobi qui le regarde avec de grands yeux. Mais Xanathos sait qu'il ne pourra rien faire de plus pour lui ici – l'ombre est en train de le regarder. Alors il donne un coup de lame dans l'incrustation de métal sur le sol en marbre, envoyant des étincelles dans le visage de Qui-Gon, et se met à courir.

« Obi-Wan ! Alerte la sécurité du palais ! » Le cri de Qui-Gon retentit bruyamment dans les oreilles de Xanathos, puis les bottes de son ancien maître frappent la pierre alors que Qui-Gon se lance à sa poursuite.

Les doigts de Xanathos se glissent dans sa poche et trouvent l'interrupteur d'activation prêt. Il retient sa respiration. _Pas encore._ Bientôt. Il y a encore un moyen de faire comprendre à Jinn sa douleur.

Tout ce qu'il lui reste à faire est de trouver un moyen pour que Qui-Gon regarde son précieux padawan se faire consumer par l'explosion imminente.


	13. La Force-Vivante

_Salut les gens !_

 _Merci pour vos reviews, cela m'a fait super plaisir de voir que cette histoire est toujours suivie :)_

 _Sans attendre, voilà la suite ^^_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Les bottes de Qui-Gon frappent le sol en marbre du Palais Royal de Theed alors qu'il vole dans les couloirs à colonnades. Les battements de son cœur deviennent irréguliers, protestant contre la soudaine poussée d'adrénaline qui inondent le système nerveux. A y réfléchir, ses genoux commencent à lui faire mal aussi et la peau nue de ses pieds frotte douloureusement contre la semelle qui tapisse l'intérieur de ses bottes, car il n'a pas pensé à enfiler des chaussettes avant de partir à la recherche de son apprenti.

Il a une pensée ironique. Le voilà en train de pourchasser l'ombre de son ancien apprenti à présent.

Le manteau de Xanatos est un murmure d'encre liquide dans l'air nocturne. Qui-Gon poursuit la silhouette, le souffle du vent battant contre ses vêtements. Le grand Jedi augmente le rythme comme le contour du jeune homme scintille puis disparaît. Xanatos semble beaucoup plus compétent dans les arts sombres que Qui-Gon s'en souvient. La facilité avec laquelle sa signature de Force perfide se fond dans la nuit témoigne d'une plus grande habilité.

L'entrée principale du palais est aussi silencieuse qu'une tombe, l'air vicié et la place déserte évoquent une nécropole se prolongeant jusqu'aux portes battantes. Xanatos est chez lui ici, un homme mort, ne faisant plus parti de la Force, qui se faufile parmi le silence d'un cimetière. Sa présence est vide. Et il ne peut plus être vu.

Mais Xanatos sous-estime l'intimité que partage son ancien maître avec la Force et il ne comprend pas la profondeur du lien qui existait entre eux autrefois. En s'arrêtant sur les marches blanches et fantomatiques de la place, Qui-Gon inspire lentement et se plonge au cœur même de la Force, rassemblant la lumière des étoiles dans un tourbillon d'émerveillement et de clarté glorieuse. La Force Vivante lui parvient des lanternes infinies de la galaxie elle-même. Un afflux de chaleur et de glace si clair et si nette que Qui-Gon a l'impression que son identité vacille, son corps même étant un récipient de cristal sur le point de se briser.

La Lumière s'échappe de la Force dans un fracas rugissant de vie, balayant la nécropole dans une vague composée de la symphonie d'un million de mondes, du rire de milliards d'espèces rassemblées en un seul cri, et de chaque nuance de couleur de la Force, de la Flore félucienne turquoise à l'ocre du Sarlacc de Tatooine. Durant un instant, Qui-Gon est l'eau de la fontaine du centre de la place, les pétales de la plus petite fleur émergeant des pavés, les ardoises aigue-marine des toits au-dessus, la vermine dans les égouts, le rossignol qui virevolte dans les feuilles d'argent et les étoiles froides qui chantent dans le ciel. La nécropole explose dans la vie, telle une cacophonie de chants d'oiseaux dansant au travers la cime des arbres.

Qui-Gon se tend. _Ici._

Le seul souffle de la mort provient de l'ancien Jedi qui s'élance dans la lumière des étoiles comme un rat pris dans les projecteurs d'un speeder.

Un saut qui danse sur les courants de la Force, une ligne brûlante aux flammes émeraudes atteint le bord sombre d'un manteau.

Et une griffe écarlate s'enflamme, la peur pollue la Force comme du mercure dans de l'eau de source. La peur n'émane pas de Qui-Gon. Elle n'émane pas non plus de son apprenti.

Le rictus de Xanatos DuCrion est celui d'un loup ricanant tandis qu'il appuie son sabre-laser sur la gorge ridée d'un vieil homme, utilisant le civil comme bouclier entre son ancien maître et lui. Le souffle du Naboo est empli de douleur. L'effluve brûlante du plasma cramoisi est suffisamment proche pour baigner de sueur ses traits âgés.

« Xanatos ». Les lèvres de Qui-Gon bougent à peine. « Ne fait pas ça. »

« Oh toi, et ton amour pour les autres formes de vie pathétiques » crache Xanatos en retour. « Tu es devenu sénile, mon vieux. Ta capacité infinie de pitié est attachante et extrêmement utile." Sa main libre s'agrippe aux cheveux blancs cireux du Naboo et le tire en arrière, montrant le cou veiné palpitant à la lueur du sabre-laser.

Le sabre-laser de Qui-Gon plane à ses côtés, il n'est pas dans une position offensive, juste prêt à frapper au moindre signe d'attaque. « Je suis le Maître Jedi Qui-Gon Jinn, comment vous appelez-vous ? » demande-t-il tranquillement à l'homme pris en otage.

« Eir, vendeur de fruits ». Des lignes usées se creusent aux coins de yeux de l'homme comme il essaye de sourire dans une humble tentative, mais ses traits se transforment en une grimace de douleur.

Qui-Gon incline légèrement la tête, alors que Xanatos grogne de dégoût.

Avec un ricanement, le Jedi noir fait pas un pas en arrière, tirant Eir avec lui et l'entraînant vers un hangar à proximité. Eir grimace tandis qu'il est traîné de force, le mince tissu blanc de sa chemise de nuit est trempée de sueur. Qui-Gon suit silencieusement, chaque pas est une danse mesurée, ses yeux perçants cherchant une faiblesse dans la démarche de Xanatos, un tremblement dans son poignet, tout ce qui peut être exploité contre lui.

Mais il n'y en a pas. Xanatos a bien été entraîné, formé par Qui-Gon Jinn.

Qui-Gon a dû avoir un peu trop avancé, car Xanatos resserre son emprise sur la poignée de son sabre, rapprochant la lame écarlate du cou de son otage. La Force est tendue et le souffle sifflant du vieillard ne fait qu'accélérer les battements qui cognent dans les oreilles de Qui-Gon. Même les oiseaux se sont tus. L'air s'épaissit avec le silence comme la brume du matin se lève et se dresse autour d'eux. Elle étend ses doigts mouillées et dissimule leurs bottes, couvre leurs cheveux d'humidité et les camoufle aux yeux des derniers promeneurs. Qui-Gon et Xanatos ne se battent qu'avec leurs esprits, ils se trouvent dans une sorte d'arène. Une arène transformée en lutte intime, dans les hangars publiques de Naboo.

Quand Qui-Gon parle, sa voix est un coup de fouet perdu dans la blancheur silencieuse qui l'entoure. « Xanatos, tous les hangars de Theed possèdent des forces de sécurité. Mon padawan aura sans doute averti la sécurité du palais, qui alertera à son tour les gardes du hangar. Tes chances de quitter cette planète sont minimales. Rends-toi et tu auras un procès équitable sur Coruscant. »

Le rire de Xanatos est quelque chose de terrible, empli de trahison, dégoulinant du sang du père et de l'amertume d'un fils. « Il n'y pas de procès équitable pour un Jedi Noir, _Maître. »_

« Pourquoi es-tu ici ? » Qui-Gon essaye de gagner du temps grâce à ses mots à présent, cherchant à créer une distraction. « Quel est ton objectif ? Je ne saurais jamais pourquoi tu es sans espoir, Xanatos... » Son estomac se serre douloureusement. Cette vérité était apparue dans une terrible déchirure de leur lien sur Télos.

De toutes les actions que Qui-Gon aurait pu imaginer, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Xanatos sourit victorieusement. Son sourire est un flash dans le temps. Durant quelques minutes, il le revoit sur le visage d'un garçon de treize ans il y a bien bien longtemps.

« Jamais tu n'as été aussi facile à manipuler, Qui-Gon » ricane Xanatos. « Je veux deux choses » Ses doigts se déplacent sur le manche de son sabre-laser comme des traînées de sueur rendent le métal glissant. Le cœur de Qui-Gon bat paisiblement comme toujours, mais son corps se tend. Dès qu'il en aura l'occasion, il passera à l'attaque. « Un : que tu comprennes ce que cela signifie d'être brisé. » La confiance de Xanatos instille le doute dans l'esprit du Jedi- il a l'impression qu'il a loupé une observation cruciale.

« Et deux » La tête de Xantos s'incline sur le côté, son regard sombre perce les yeux bleu ciel de son maître. « Pourquoi penses-tu que je suis venu seul ? »

La Force hurle un avertissement. Le lien flamboie sous la terreur subite de Obi-Wan. Le cri de Qui-Gon se perd dans le bourdonnement frénétique du sabre-laser de Xanatos, et le monde se dissout dans un écho de magnitude terrifiant, le choc qui les traverse à travers le brouillard, venant de la direction d'où ils provenaient, tape dans leurs os et mitraille leurs tympans. Les volutes du brouillard s'agitent autour d'eux comme l'air résonne des alarmes de sécurité. Qui-Gon pivote sur lui-même, tentant de voir ce qu'il se passe, mais la brume sépare sa vue de toute source de perturbation.

Un gargouillis étranglé derrière Qui-Gon lui fait brusquement tourner les talons, son sabre-laser se dresse dans le brouillard tandis qu'il maudit sa distraction...

Et _l'agonie_ s'épanouit dans la Force comme des vrilles de sang qui s'enroulent dans l'eau.

Qui-Gon fait pas en avant et tombe à genoux à côté de Eir, dont l'odeur de chair brûlée crépite dans l'air alors qu'il est sans vie sur les pavés humides, le choc et la confusion creusant des fissures de douleur dans son visage déjà marqué. Le carmin profond du sabre-laser de Xanatos s'estompe dans la brume comme un cauchemar en fuite.

Les yeux céruléens rencontrent des iris moqueurs, et la Force commence à se mettre en mouvement.

OoOoOoO

Lorsque Obi-Wan arrive, le monde autour de lui est un véritable chaos.

La poussière le recouvre de la pointe de ses cheveux emmêlés à la paume de ses pieds ensanglantés. Sa chemise de nuit est maculée de saleté, son front moite de sueur. Quand il arrive enfin à ôter la poussière de ses yeux, il est pris de confusion. Il était persuadé d'avoir arpenté un couloir magnifique, loin de la garnison de sécurité, mais à présent il ne reste plus qu'un champs de ruines jonché de débris et d'éclats de bois.

Accroupi dans les ombres crées par les montagnes de pierres brisées, Obi-Wan est malgré tout satisfait de constater que sa flûte fraîche est toujours dans sa poche. Il se reproche mentalement d'avoir laissé son sabre-laser dans leurs quartiers, il aurait été utile ici à la fois pour éclairer mais aussi pour dégager un passage.

Après un passage très prudent et plusieurs entailles à rajouter à celles qui couvrent son corps, Obi-Wan parvient à émerger du carnage, où un couloir poussiéreux mais encore intact s'étire en direction des jardins.

Un mouvement flou dans un coin de sa vision.

Obi-Wan s'élance, ignorant sa peau qui se fendille sous le geste brusque- la douleur croie avant de ne devenir rien de plus qu'un engourdissement- et il se précipite derrière la silhouette ombragée. Il est tout à fait conscient qu'être sans sabre-laser constitue un risque, mais il est également conscient de son devoir de Jedi.

A travers la lumière clignotante des bandes lumineuses d'urgence, la forme masquée semble scintiller d'une position à une autre, sautant de couloir en couloir avec des mouvements saccadés et irréguliers, telle une danse macabre de marionnettes brisée. Sa tête encapuchonnée est inclinée dans des angles étranges alors qu'elle avance parmi les colonnades, loin des alarmes de sécurité.

Mais la silhouette doit être une créature vivante car elle lâche un grognement en se cognant contre un pilier et des objets brillent dans son manteau. Elle marque une pause un moment puis gronde une malédiction avant de se mettre à courir.

Obi-Wan semble voler au-dessus des débris puis remarque des blocs métalliques éparpillés sur le sol Il se souvient alors d'en avoir vu dans les holocrons des archives. Ils appartiennent à des explosifs militaires et il voit aussi des fils sortant de leurs interfaces vierges. Ainsi, la personne qu'il poursuit est responsable du chaos laissé derrière eux. Poussé par cette nouvelle connaissance, Obi-Wan est tellement concentré sur sa poursuite qu'il ne remarque pas le cri d'avertissement de la Force.

Instable à cause des explosions précédentes, un pan du plafond s'effondre devant eux. Obi-Wan s'immobilise, apercevant la silhouette qui tourne la tête pour le regarder.

Les yeux aux couleurs des enfers se retrouvent face aux yeux gris-bleu. La reconnaissance embrase la Force comme du minerait de fer fondu se transforme en air brumeux.

Puis une autre tonne de gravats s'écrase devant eux, scellant un mur dans la Force Unificatrice entre le présent et le futur.

Dans la pénombre, Obi-Wan reste debout, fixant le mur blanc devant lui durant un moment, puis il revient lentement sur ses pas, là où les blocs explosifs sont éparpillés parmi les débris, aussi anodins que des briques sur le sol poussiéreux. Là, au milieu du désordre, se trouve une coque de fruits.

Obi-Wan se penche pour la ramasser. La texture de la petite sphère est douce et rugueuse sous ses doigts. Une coque de muja.

Il peut encore goûter la douceur acidulée de cette muja. Il avait senti son poids dans le creux de sa main avant de la lancer à l'autre garçon. Le fruit à moitié fini avait claqué dans cette main rouge, et ils s'étaient salués du regard avant de se séparer.

Cela c'était déroulé au coucher du soleil. Mais maintenant, le jeune garçon constate que c'est presque le lever du soleil. Il empoche la coque du mujja et soupire, se mettant à chercher un endroit sûr.

OoOoOoO

La brume se dissipe sur la place à la venue du matin, apportant avec elle un chant funèbre.

« Regardez-moi » fit Qui-Gon en désactivant son arme et en l'accrochant à sa ceinture. Ses mains calleuses examinent doucement la brûlure profonde causée par la lame écarlate dans la poitrine d'Eir, envoyant le peu de guérison qu'il connaît dans la blessure. Mais bien qu'il envoie une puissance fraîche sur la peau brûlée, Qui-Gon sait que rien ne peut être fait. Xanatos avait été rusé, en effet. La blessure n'est pas assez profonde pour causer une mort instantanée, elle est plutôt destinée à empêcher Qui-Gon de continuer sa traque. La mort aurait causé une acceptation immédiate de la part du Maître Jedi, alors que les blessures conduisent à un effort désespéré pour sauver ce qui ne peut être sauvé.

Rien de tout cela ne change le fait terrible que Eir n'a plus que quelques minutes à vivre. Pas même le Maître Guerisseur Vokara Che ou encore Averin auraient pu faire quelque chose pour lui, s'ils avaient été là.

« Maître...Jinn » Les mots de Eir sont un concentré d'épuisement. C'est la voix d'un vieillard étrangement heureux de ne pas être seul à son dernier moment. La Force couronne les boucles blanches et moites de sa vieille tête, elle chuchote une berceuse apaisante pour accueillir l'un des siens.

Qui-Gon détecte la pulsation de la Force à chaque battement lent et erratique sous ses doigts, et incline la tête à la reconnaissance d'un égal. « Maître Eir. »

Un petit rire serein qui se transforme en quinte de toux. « Vous lisez dans les pensées de tout le monde » murmure Eir, ses yeux de terre se refermant à moitié. « Quelques douzaines d'autres de ces... midi-machin...et j'aurais pu être...un Jedi, vous savez. »

A cela, Qui-Gon n'a pas de réponse. Il hoche la tête, ancrant toujours son regard dans celui du mourant. L'air n'est pas seulement humide, à présent il est chargé de poussière et de fumée, venant du palais.

Et avec l'odeur de la mort vient une autre réalisation. « Vous avez senti ma signature de Force » dit-il. Ce n'est pas une question.

« C'est pourquoi...j'ai quitté ma maison, oui. »

Le Jedi prend une respiration lente et contrôlée, chassant la culpabilité qui tiraille sa poitrine.

Le vieil homme bouge légèrement, compréhensif.

« Maître Jinn » murmure-t-il. Non sans effort, les yeux de Eir se concentrent sur ceux de Qui-Gon. « Hier, j'ai rencontré votre compagnon, un garçon intelligent et des plus perspicaces. Je lui ai donné une muja. » Malgré la lassitude hésitante de ses mots, la commissure de ses lèvres se contractent en un sourire. « C'est votre fils ? »

Qui-Gon secoue la tête, avalant sa salive. « Non, c'est mon apprenti. »

Un petit rire. « Vous êtes têtu, n'est-ce pas ? » Le regard du vieil homme s'éclaircit brusquement et Qui-Gon se retrouve plongé dans un regard d'acier, comme des lances rougies par la rouille, et il y voit une vie riche emplie de trophées, d'expérience et de bonheur à travers les épreuves et la guerre. « Oh je vois. » Eir ferme brièvement les yeux. « L'autre aussi a été votre fils. »

Le visage du maître Jedi est impénétrable, mais ses mains frissonnent comme elles sont toujours pressées sur l'horrible blessure. Alors une expression de surprise passe sur son visage quand les mains de Eir couvrent les siennes.

Le regard de Eir est étrangement semblable à celui de Ki-Adi-Mundi : sage, ouvert et compréhensif.

Il tape faiblement les doigts de Qui-Gon, et le grand Jedi ôte ses mains de la chair et de la tunique brûlées, aidant le mourant à placer ses paumes sur sa poitrine déchirée. Alors que la brume du matin commence à disparaître et que le ciel s'éclaircit, Eir prend une respiration plus profonde, inhalant les courants de la Force elle-même, et ouvre les yeux une dernière fois. Les mots, quand ils viennent, sont doux mais graves.

« Enseignez-lui bien, Maître...Jinn, et ne le jugez pas...à cause des péchés...de son grand frère. »

Qui-Gon hoche la tête et s'incline par respect pour les enseignements d'un maître.

Le soleil de Naboo brise l'horizon comme une armée qui avance vers l'est, ses rayons lumineux, chassant les dernières volutes de brume balayée par le vent, inondent de chaleur son corps et peint les traits aquilins de Qui-Gon en bronze, versant de l'or liquide sur lui. Comme endormi, Eir repose sur les pavés de Theed baignés de lumière. Et avec lui, la Force chante doucement, accueillante et mélodieuse, façonnant un chemin avec ses notes douces à travers la musique des sphères elle-même.

Eir ne ressent pas cette chaleur, car déjà il est emporté par la Force Vivante. Comme il s'en va, une nouvelle mélodie erre dans les variations infinies de la musique des sphères.

Qui-Gon pose une main sur l'épaule fine, offrant plus de réconfort à lui-même qu'à celui qui n'est plus là. « Il n'y pas de mort, il n'y a que la Force » murmure-t-il doucement. « Reposez en paix, maître Eir. »

Puis il se lève et se tourne vers le palais, car il a juré de protéger les vivants.

OoOoOoOo

Le pilote Dresselien Saret Stellarian fixe la longueur cramoisie du sabre-laser et décide que, peu importe ses fonctions de pilote de la République, il n'est en aucun cas préparé à _ça._

 _« Ecarte-toi_ » Le visage pâle du jeune homme est moite de sueur.

Ce n'est pas le sabre-laser qui menace sa gorge, ni les cadavres des gardes de sécurité qui jonchent le hangar, qui font que Saret obéit. Non, c'est plutôt les ombres et les fantômes qui hantent les yeux de l'homme à la lame écarlate. C'est le regard d'un homme autrefois fier mais qui traîne désormais des démons dans son sillage.

Saret s'éloigne parce que les démons sont plus susceptibles de suivre ce jeune homme fou, et pas lui.

La silhouette épurée de sa navette républicaine capte les premiers rayons de l'aube alors qu'elle traverse le hangar à une vitesse cinq fois supérieure à la vitesse légale et qu'elle sort de l'atmosphère dans l'hyperespace.

Un cliquetis de botte, puis un peloton entier de gardes du palais se précipite dans la baie du hangar. Quelques-uns s'arrêtent, leurs yeux s'élargissant en voyant les cadavres sur le sol.

« Où est-il parti ! » cri leur capitaine.

« Là-haut ! » Saret fait des gestes erratiques en direction du ciel qui s'illumine progressivement. « Avec une navette de la république de plusieurs millions de crédits. Il a aussi détruit le système de traçage. »

« Bordel de merde ! »

Saret soupire, essayant de calmer son rythme cardiaque.« J'allais le dire. »

OoOoOoOo

Palpatine trouve le petit Zabrak qui erre près des portes du hangar. Évidemment, il était arrivé au hangar pour constater que son « associé » avait disparu et qu'il n'y avait donc aucun argent dans les poches. Durant un moment, le Seigneur Sith et le Zabrak se fixent du regard à travers la lumière de l'aube frappant leurs deux capuchons mais n'éclairant pas leurs visages. Puis le plus jeune fronce les sourcils. « Que voulez-vous ? » défie l'enfant.

Palpatine ne répond pas immédiatement. Au lieu de ça, il laisse un sourire se répandre sur ses traits, montrant son pouvoir, son vrai visage et sa volonté d'acier. «Cela n'a pas d'importance, cela n'a aucune d'importance de savoir ce que je veux. Laisse-moi plutôt te poser une question : que veux- _tu_? »

Le garçon semble perplexe. Le froncement de sourcils s'approfondit sur son front écarlate. « Le pouvoir » dit-il finalement.

Le sourire sur le visage ridé de Palpatine s'élargit imperceptiblement. « Alors viens avec moi, j'ai observé tes _actions_ au palais ce matin et je pense que tu pourrais avoir un certain...potentiel. Je serais ton maître et tu seras mon apprenti. Viens avec moi, et je te donnerais tout ce que tu cherches. »

« Pourquoi ? » rétorque le Zabrak.

« Plus tard. Pour l'heure, je dois te demander autre chose: quel est ton nom ? »

Une pause. La honte plane dans l'air autour d'eux.

« Ecoute-moi. » D'un coup, les mots tombent des lèvres de Palpatine comme des coups de massue sur du cristal. « Je vais te donner un nom. Désormais tu t'appelleras Maul. »

« Maul. » Le jeune Zabrak roule le mot sur sa langue, goûte son nouveau nom, sa nouvelle identité. « Maul. »

« Viens. » Palpatine se retourne . « Avec le temps, tu deviendras _Dark_ Maul. »

Le sourire de Palpatine est blanc, plus blanc que la lumière elle-même, la blancheur du vide. Maul ne sera pas l'Apprenti. Mais il deviendra rapidement une arme.

Maul se redresse complètement tandis que le vent attrape le bord de son capuchon et le rejette en arrière, découvrant son crâne rouge étincelant à la lumière. « Oui, Maître » murmure-t-il.

OoOoOoOo

Les morts sont comptés et recomptés, une liste dressée par le chef de la sécurité. Le maître Jedi fait de son mieux pour rassurer ceux restés au palais tandis que la reine prépare un discours pour apaiser les cœurs effrayés de son peuple. Le nouveau sénateur prononcera son discours d'investiture ce soir, et il sera plein de chagrin et de regret. Le gouverneur Atushi Naberrie se trouve parmi les victimes, son bureau ayant subi une grande partie de l'explosion. La reine est en train de réconforter sa femme éplorée pendant que sa fille tord ses petits poings dans ses jupes, appelant à grands cris son papa.

Qui-Gon Jinn retrouve son apprenti sur la place, agenouillé près d'une silhouette recouverte d'un drap de lin.

Ses pas ralentissent alors qu'il s'approche d'eux. _Eir._

Obi-Wan ne réagit pas lorsque Qui-Gon s'accroupit et pose une main sur son épaule. Le lien reste muet et calme même quand Qui-Gon s'éclaircit la gorge. « Padawan»

Un petit hochement de tête est tout ce qu'il reçoit comme réponse.

Qui-Gon se laisse tomber à côté de son apprenti et compte les ecchymoses et les éraflures qui recouvrent la peau d'Obi-Wan. Le garçon est vêtu seulement d'une chemise fine et d'un pantalon de nuit. Les anciennes cicatrices de ses pieds se sont rouvertes tandis que de nouvelles sont également apparues. Malgré l'air chaud, il frissonne.

« Obi-Wan » tente à nouveau Qui-Gon. « Nous devrions nous rendre dans un centre médical, car tes blessures dépassent de loin mes compétences de guérison. »

Une des petites mains fermée en poing tremble, puis les doigts se déroulent lentement pour révéler une coque à muja. Qui-Gon la regarde un moment, puis ferme les yeux et libère sa compassion et sa pitié dans la Force avec un petit soupir. Tendant l'une de ses grandes mains, il replie les doigts d'Obi-Wan sur la coque, lui conférant sécurité et réconfort.

« Je vais contacter le conseil » dit-il doucement. « et demander à ce qu'il soit incinéré au Temple et ses cendres enterrées là, parmi le reste de notre Ordre. »

A ce moment là, les tremblement des mains d'Obi-Wan devinrent subitement plus violents. Le garçon déglutit et incline simplement la tête.

Qui-Gon lâche la main de son apprenti et se met debout, le dos droit, ignorant les protestations de ses articulations. « Il s'appelait Eir. »

Obi-Wan ferme les yeux, s'inclinant profondément devant la forme enveloppée de Eir. Qui-Gon fait la même chose.

Puis Obi-Wan tente de se relever, vite rattrapé par son maître avant que ses jambes blessées ne se dérobent. Autour d'eux, les gardes du palais regardent ailleurs, semblant comprendre cette intimité poignante. Le grand Jedi soulève son padawan dans ses bras et part pour le centre médical du palais, tout en sachant que Obi-Wan évite toujours son regard. Mais Qui-Gon préfère ne pas commenter.

Les traces humides laissées par les larmes d'Obi-Wan sur sa tunique parlent d'elles-mêmes.

OoOoOoOo

Les funérailles sont courtes au Temple Jedi et presque vides. Ce n'est pas l'enterrement d'un maître respecté ou d'un chevalier admiré. Il n'y a que Maître Yoda et Mace Windu, avec un grand maître Jedi qui frotte les poils de sa nouvelle barbe, et son Padawan qui se frotte les yeux d'une main bandée.

« De l'Ordre, Maître Eir n'était pas. » La voix rocailleuse de Yoda est un baume de sagesse, de sérénité et de sympathie. « Et pourtant accueilli comme l'un des nôtres, nous avons.»

Qui-Gon adresse un signe de tête à son apprenti, et Obi-Wan s'avance. Les lourds plis de son manteau tournoient autour de ses bottes. Il marche toujours avec une boiterie légère. Mais sa main est ferme quand elle active son sabre-laser et enflamme le bûcher où repose la forme enveloppée d'un homme inconnu.

Les flammes se propagent rapidement. La lumière scintillante illumine bientôt tous leurs visages.

La main de Qui-Gon vient se poser sur l'épaule d'Obi-Wan tandis que son Padawan se place une fois de plus au côté de son maître.

 _Ne le juge pas à cause des péchés de son frère aîné._

Sa main se resserre légèrement, Obi-Wan lui lance un regard interrogateur. Qui-Gon secoue simplement la tête, le fantôme d'un sourire flottant sur son visage. Inclinant la tête, Obi-Wan lui retourne son sourire avec hésitation, la douleur qui brillait dans leurs yeux s'en va rejoindre la Force.

Alors que la fumée s'élève dans le ciel, maître et padawan se tiennent ensemble.

Et dans le jardin secret d'Obi-Wan, planté au cœur du temple Jedi, un unique et jeune muja émerge de la terre humide, goûtant pour la première fois l'air pur.

* * *

 _Et voilà ^^ j'espère que cela vous a plu !_

 _Petite question: aimeriez-vous vivre dans Star Wars ? Si oui, que seriez-vous ?_


	14. Partie III Le voyageur et sa lampe

_Hello les Jedi !_

 _Ravi de voir que cela vous plaise :)_

 _Bonne lecture et que la Force soit avec vous !_

* * *

La nuit drape le Temple Jedi dans les plis de velours de sa cape, laissant la nappe soyeuse envelopper les cinq flèches argentés, tandis que sa berceuse ondule doucement dans les eaux calmes de la Force. A cette heure ci, la plupart des Jedi marchent sur les étoiles dans leur sommeil, et ceux qui sont encore réveillés sont étouffés par le poids de la connaissance des Archives, silencieux dans l'air frais. La nuit chance doucement, et la Force est sa voix. Des doigts intangibles pénètrent dans la crèche, allant se poser sur le front d'un jeune qui pleurniche, plongeant l'enfant plus profondément dans le monde réconfortant et lumineux, empli de curiosité et de naïveté, que forme le chemin des rêves des enfants. La nuit sourit dans une brillante supernova qui s'épanouit comme une floraison au printemps, et pourtant ce n'est qu'un scintillement dans l'obscurité.

La Nuit. La Force. Une seule et même chose.

Une perturbation dans les eaux calmes, un halètement troublant le sommeil et amenant à l'éveil.

Obi-Wan ouvre les yeux dans l'obscurité moite de sa chambre. Son cœur martèle encore dans sa poitrine, tambourinant avec force jusque dans ses oreilles. La sueur s'accroche à lui comme une seconde peau, s'infiltrant dans les couvertures serrées dans ses mains glacées, ruisselant le long de l'extrémité torsadée de sa tresse de son padawan. Ses boucliers sont étroitement tirés contre son esprit, si étroitement qu'il peut à peine respirer. Une étreinte froide resserre sa poitrine, la Force est ternie, contaminée, comme un goût de fer sur la langue-

Ce cauchemar en particulier avait été pire que les autres. Il était teint de cramoisi, trempé d'acier et d'agonie, entaillant de coups de pinceaux vifs sa vision.

Il frisonne alors qu'il ouvre la bouche pour inhaler l'air frais. _Respire._

Et soudain, Obi-Wan sait qu'il ne peut pas rester ici. Pas dans ces couvertures qui l'immobilisent dans leurs bras crispés. Pas dans cette pièce, où l'obscurité est étouffante, trop présente et silencieuse. La Force est comme insaisissable ce soir, figée et _morte_ , aucun signe de _vie_ ne vient la réveiller. Le garçon pourrait tout aussi bien crier.

En fait, il pourrait crier s'il le pouvait. Il pourrait ne jamais cesser de crier, juste pour compenser des années de silence.

Obi-Wan ouvre la bouche. Le silence se moque de lui.

Les couvertures font un bruit sourd alors qu'elles sont jetées contre le mur du fond. Sa cape comprime l'air dans un doux mouvement de tissu sur une fine chemise de nuit, les bottes souples sont silencieuses contre le sol lisse, et la Force elle-même semble l'envelopper de silence tandis que la porte glisse devant lui. Obi-Wan s'arrête devant la porte de son maître, la signature de Force de Qui-Gon est muette, comme la lueur d'une étoile endormie reposant dans les courants de la Force Vivante.

Ils en avaient fait un rituel pendant les longues semaines qui avaient suivi leur retour de Naboo. Une nuit sur deux, une main ferme sur sa joue le tirait des lambeaux hantés de ses rêves, accompagnée de l'arôme apaisant de thé flottant dans un bol en céramique. Qui-Gon ne disait rien, respectant le silence de Obi-Wan. Et alors maître et padawan méditaient ensemble jusqu'à ce que, inévitablement, les vertus soporifiques du thé rappellent Obi-Wan dans le berceau de la Force. Ils avaient répété ce rituel dans un cycle sans fin, jusqu'à ce que cela devienne aussi enraciné et aussi naturel que ses premiers katas Shii-Cho.

Ce qu'il ignore, c'est que le plus souvent ce qu'il ressentait comme les bras doux de la Force est en réalité l'étreinte de son maître qui le berçait dans son sommeil.

Alors qu'il lève une main pâle vers la porte, Obi-Wan se demande pourquoi Qui-Gon n'est pas venu pour lui cette nuit. Il fait une pause, les jointures de ses doigts planant au-dessus de la surface solide. Le reflet de ses doigts est tordu dans le reflet terne du duracier, bandes de lumière irrégulières se déplaçant sur la surface pas tout à fait lisse de la petite fenêtre sur sa gauche.

Il retire sa main de la porte comme s'il s'était piqué. Le duracier vacille dans l'écho des lumières déformées de la ville, puis s'immobilise une fois de plus, comme le calme trompeur de l'eau de la piscine où se cache une créature, attendant sa proie.

 _Non,_ décide Obi-Wan. Il ne dérangera pas son maître ce soir. Depuis qu'il était l'apprenti de Qui-Gon, il avait bien trop pleuré à son goût. Une fois sur le chemin de Ilum, une autre fois sur Naboo, et plusieurs fois depuis. Les sillages humides et salées sur ses joues à chaque cauchemar en étaient des preuves suffisantes.

Il ne pleurera pas et ne chargera pas les autres de son incapacité à se vider l'esprit. Il trouvera la force dans la Force comme le Jedi qu'il est supposé être.

La _Force._ Il a besoin de sentir la Force quelque part, verdoyante et vivante.

La porte du Temple s'ouvre à son contact, et il disparaît un instant plus tard, tel une luciole qui scintille dans les mers célestes de la Force Vivante.

OoOoOoO

C'est l' _absence d_ e conscience autour de lui qui fait émerger Qui-Gon de son sommeil. Attrapant son chrono, il pousse un gémissement devant les chiffres illuminés de vert. Il est plus que probable qu'il n'est plus le plaisir de dormir une nuit complète sans interruption durant les douze prochaines années. Avec un soupir, il sort de son paquet de couvertures chaudes et plante ses pieds sur le sol glacial en duracier. Poussant quelques grognements dans son sillage, il enfile son manteau et ses bottes et sort de ses quartiers.

Il ne se demande pas où est passé son apprenti. Le chemin de Obi-Wan est parsemé de lampes incandescentes dans la Force, comme un ruisseau sinueux bordé de cailloux d'innocence et de curiosité. Mais ici et là, il y a des pierres plus pointues, recouvertes de doutes, d'inquiétudes et d'un amalgame d'autres émotions. Certaines sont claires et limpides comme de la détermination et d'autres nettement plus troubles.

Les pas de Qui-Gon s'accélèrent. Il n'était pas inquiet auparavant, mais maintenant si.

En bas de l'aile résidentielle partiellement éclairée, des bottes silencieuses sur les planchers rugueux grimpent dans un turbo-élévateur et descendent en chute libre comme le ferait une feuille qui tombe dans les courants de la Force. Elles rejoignent les couloirs centraux, indifférentes aux droïdes de maintenance, prennent un autre ascenseur puis un raccourci vers la Chambre des Mille Fontaines, les ruisseaux ondulant dans une berceuse plus lente que le pouls dans son sang, et ensuite traversent des couloirs plus pâles et moins connues et enfin émergent en plein air.

Au-dessus de lui, la nuit a tourné sa cape cousue dans le filament des étoiles. L'air y est pur et argenté. Le chemin qui conduit aux serres aux murs cristallins est peu utilisé. Le jardin est propre, frais et _vivant_.

...Et Obi-Wan est un paquet de cape et de cheveux ébouriffés blotti devant la forme frêle d'un jeune arbre muja. La Force est rassemblée autour de lui, formant un courant qui coule de sa source.

« Petit » Qui-Gon grimace presque à la discordance forte de sa voix dans le jardin. C'est comme si le son polluait le silence ici.

Obi-Wan penche la tête, et l'amusement imprègne la Force comme les fleurs de velours à ses pieds.

Cela permet au cœur de Qui-Gon de reprendre un battement plus tranquille et régulier tandis qu'il se penche sur la terre humide à côté de son apprenti. « Tu devrais avoir pitié des vieux os de ton maître » grommelle-t-il. « Il n'est guère bénéfique pour ma santé d'errer dans le Temple à cette heure de la nuit, mon padawan»

Immédiatement, une petite main tend une feuille usée. _La vieillesse ne donne pas d'excuse pour se dérober au devoir._

La signature de Force de Qui-Gon devient soudainement claire et définie. Il ne réussit pas entièrement à empêcher son amusement de s'écouler dans leur lien. Obi-Wan avait écrit sa réponse bien avant l'apparition de Qui-Gon, sa capacité à anticiper les autres est aussi forte que jamais.

Le sourire de Obi-Wan se perd dans douce lumière de la lune tandis que sa tresse de Padawan tremble sous un rire silencieux.

Leur joie réchauffe la Force un moment, mais l'inquiétude cachée de Obi-Wan est entièrement transparente pour Qui-Gon.

Le maître Jedi fronce les sourcils à la petite tête ébouriffée. « Nous devrions parler à Maître Avarin ce matin, il faut que tu vois un guérisseur de l'esprit. Tes cauchemars t'épuisent...moi y compris. »

A la mention du mot _guérisseur_ , Obi-Wan tressaille, levant des yeux suppliants vers son maître.

« ...Cela ne marchera pas, padawan »

Une moue qui se transforme rapidement en sourire lorsqu'il remarque l'hésitation de Qui-Gon et le voit comme un signe de victoire. Se façonnant un visage triste et abattu, il se met à cligner des yeux, chassant des larmes qui ne sont pas là.

« Pathétique. » Qui-Gon démonte aisément la tromperie de son padawan et fait exploser son masque avec la subtilité d'un fusil blaster E-11 « La prochaine fois que tu veux tenter de faire fondre mon cœur de pierre avec toute ta compassion, renforce d'abord tes boucliers. »

La tête de Obi-Wan disparaît presque dans sa cape alors que les bouts de ses oreilles se colorent d'un embarras écarlate. Ce geste en lui-même est ridiculement attachant.

Une pause, puis Qui-Gon place sa main sur les cheveux hérissés de Obi-Wan, tournant le regard de son padawan vers le sien. « N'aie pas peur de montrer de la compassion, Obi-Wan » murmure Qui-Gon d'un ton tranquille. « Il y a des Jedi beaucoup plus âgés et célèbres et- oserais-je le dire- plus sages que toi, qui ne comprennent même pas la signification de ce mot. »

Obi-Wan fixe son maître, acceptant ce cadeau mais ne comprenant pas son but.

Qui-Gon ferme brièvement les yeux, laissant échapper un petit soupir. Ses doigts tapotent doucement le cuir chevelu de son apprenti. « Ce que je veux dire padawan, c'est que tu n'as pas à avoir honte de tes larmes. » Et avant que le padawan en question n'ait pu faire autre chose que de cligner les yeux, Qui-Gon s'était levé, le redressant sur ses pieds en même temps.

« Et que faire quelques kata ne nous ferait pas de mal» Qui-Gon balaye le jardin du regard et sent son apprenti faire de même. « Mais d'abord, tu dois dormir, nous allons avoir une rude journée. »

Il sent plutôt qu'il ne voit le petit hochement de tête déterminé à côté de lui.

La lumière des étoiles tisse de la soie autour d'eux, jetant de la poussière étoilée sur leurs pas. Et la Force les contourne, n'étant plus figée, car les oiseaux brisent le silence dans les heures précédant l'aube.

OoOoOoO

Avarin n'est pas du tout content quand, à l'aube, il est approché par un Qui-Gon Jinn qui tire derrière lui un apprenti au visage buté et résolument déterminé.

« Avarin » dit Qui-Gon sans détour.

« Jinn » Avarin lève un sourcil vers le padawan qui tente de s'échapper. La grande main à son col l'en empêche fermement.

Un regard silencieux et brûlant de son maître cloue littéralement Obi-Wan sur place et celui-ci finit par se ranger docilement près de Qui-Gon, les mains croisées dans ses grandes manches, prenant un air de désintérêt détaché.

« Nous avons sans doute besoin d'un guérisseur de l'esprit » déclare Qui-Gon sans préambule.

« Bien sûr » Avarin examine Obi-Wan de son regard d'acier, notant les cernes sombres sous ses yeux. « Cela fait combien de temps ? »

« Trois mois, depuis notre retour »

Avarin rétrécit ses yeux, compréhensif. « Si tu peux attendre un moment, Maître An est parti en mission rencontrer d'autres guérisseurs de l'esprit galactiques et nous sommes un peu en sous-effectif, je t'examinerais moi-même, Obi-Wan. » Il incline la tête dans la direction du padawan. « Mais je dois partir à l'hôpital dans dix minutes. Puis-je te faire confiance pour t'occuper de ton vieux maître têtu durant mon absence? »

Qui-Gon pince lèvres. « Cela ne sera pas nécessaire, Avarin » dit-il avec désinvolture. « Nous avons rendez-vous ailleurs » Obi-Wan le regarde d'un air interrogateur. « donc nous reviendrons dans l'après-midi. »

« Très bien alors » répond Avarin, se tournant déjà pour partir. « Ne fais pas peur à mes apprentis guérisseurs »

Alors que les robes vertes disparaissent au coin du couloir, Qui-Gon sent des bulles de curiosité flotter le long de leur lien. Le grand Maître Jedi pivote son regard vers le bas pour rencontrer celui de son apprenti.

« Je ne me montrerais pas si impatient si j'étais toi » conseille-t-il. « Ton intérêt risque de se dissiper une fois que tu auras appris où nous nous rendons »

 _Où ?_ Le mot n'est pas exactement formé, mais l'intention est clairement diffusée.

Qui-Gon pose une main ferme sur l'épaule de son apprenti et le dirige vers la porte. « Au bureau du sénateur de Naboo »

Un tremblement dans la Force. Obi-Wan se glisse plus près de lui et Qui-Gon ne peut s'empêcher de lui apporter un peu de réconfort.

OoOoOoOoO

Dans le silence de la navette du Temple, Qui-Gon enveloppe une vague de chaleur autour de l'étoile glacée qu'est la signature de son Padawan. Une ondulation, et un bouclier d'insonorisation se forme entre le siège du pilote et le leur. Il n'aime pas ce qu'il s'apprête à dire, mais il préférerait de loin que Obi-Wan se présente à la porte du sénateur bien préparé, plutôt que pétri d'angoisse.

« Le conseil est arrivé à une décision concernant le sénateur de Naboo, Obi-Wan » commence-t-il. Il laisse sa confiance sereine et habituelle infiltrer ses mots car il ne peut montrer de l'incertitude face à un padawan déjà si ébranlé. « Ils ont décidé que le sénateur Palpatine ne représentait pas une menace, l'obscurité que nous avons ressenti n'était qu'un écho de...Xanatos et rien de plus. Nous ne pouvons pas savoir durant combien de temps Xanatos se trouvait sur Naboo, mais une exposition prolongée au côté obscur laisse des traces. Les émissaires envoyés à Naboo durant les semaines qui ont suivi l'incident n'ont rien ressenti...et ont donc conclu que Palpatine était innocent. » La désapprobation vient toutefois tempérer sa conclusion.

Ce fut au tour de Obi-Wan d'épingler son maître d'un regard particulièrement perspicace. S'emparant de sa feuille, il gribouille une ligne furieuse, les lettres perdant leurs jolies formes sous ses mouvements précipités.

La feuille est poussée sous le menton de Qui-Gon. La question est griffonnée de toute urgence sur la surface usée. _Et vous qu'en pensez-vous, Maître ?_

Les lèvres de Qui-Gon se plissent imperceptiblement. Quand il parle, ses mots sont plus raides que d'habitude. « Peu importe ce que je pense padawan, le Conseil a parlé »

Mais Obi-Wan n'accepte pas cette absence de réponse. Une autre ligne, encore plus chaotique que la dernière. _Cela ne répond pas à ma question._

Le sourcil du maître Jedi se hausse légèrement. Son apprenti rougit car l'image vague d'une louche de cuisine dans le réfectoire principal flotte à travers leur lien. Une rapide inclinaison de la tête en signe d'excuse, ce qui attire un sourire amusé sur les lèvres de Qui-Gon. Mais son amusement n'éclipse pas la gravité de la situation, Obi-Wan a encore beaucoup à apprendre...et la vérité va probablement être profondément confuse à comprendre.

Qui-Gon décide que maintenant serait peut-être le meilleur moment. Le Conseil n'approuverait pas ce qu'il va dire, mais corrompre la prochaine génération est tout à fait inévitable.

« Obi-Wan » Qui-Gon remarque son apprenti se raidir, reconnaissant sans doute l'utilisation familière de son nom et l'avertissement dans la voix de son maître. La Force se crispe alors que Qui-Gon continue. « Il y a quelque chose dont tu dois être conscient » Une pause alors qu'il cherche les mots adéquats. « Le Conseil et moi ne parvenons pas toujours à un accord. »

Un reniflement étouffé, puis le regard bleu glacé de Qui-Gon épingle à nouveau son apprenti.

Le plus âgé des deux porte son attention vers le hublot avant de parler. « Que servons-nous, padawan ? »

Il affiche un air de surprise quand le stylo d'Obi-Wan ne bouge pas, mais sa réponse muette flotte dans leur lien. _Le Code._

« Oui » réfléchit Qui-Gon. « ...et non. » Il pousse un soupir devant la confusion de son padawan. Un raz de marée d'émotions diverses se déverse dans la Force. « Non, Obi-Wan, nous servons la _Force »_ Il y a quelque chose d'infaillible dans la façon dont Qui-Gon murmure cette affirmation. Cela le _définit._ Qui-Gon Jinn est un serviteur de la Force, et il le sera toujours.

Les iris ronds et céruléens d'Obi-Wan sont un maelström vertigineux du culte et du doute des héros.

« La Force Vivante requiert de rester dans l'instant présent. Le Conseil le reconnaît, et ils veulent bien faire. Mais ils ne sont pas infaillibles, padawan. Je ne défierais pas la volonté de la Force pour adhérer à celle du Conseil. Quand le moment viendra » Qui-Gon fait face à Obi-Wan, les yeux sombres. « Tu devras choisir entre suivre ton maître ou le conseil de tes aînés. »

La bouche de Obi-Wan s'ouvre, formant un « O » parfait de compréhension soudaine. Alors un sentiment de découragement flotte dans leur lien, et Qui-Gon doit se forcer à ne pas détourner le regard. _C'était trop tôt après tout. Il ne sait pas encore quoi choisir._

Une petite main chaude se glisse vivement dans la paume de Qui-Gon. Le maître Jedi soutient le regard indéchiffrable de son apprenti, puis penche la tête pour parcourir la feuille griffonnée.

 _Un padawan est un chercheur de chemin. Mais la lampe pour éclairer son chemin est tenue par une seule et unique personne._

Qui-Gon prend conscience de la chaleur qui se répand dans sa poitrine. Il lui faut un moment pour la reconnaître comme de la gratitude : pure, non diluée, brillante. Un regard hors de ces mots glorieusement simples révèle les joues couleur betterave de son apprenti, mais Obi-Wan hoche la tête résolument, son regard contient un certain degré de détermination que Qui-Gon a vu plus d'une fois dans son propre reflet.

Il a besoin de plus de secondes que d'habitude pour retrouver sa voix. « Je veux que tu surveilles le sénateur, padawan »

Obi-Wan hoche la tête, le rappel de la destination de leur transport pesant lourdement sur ses épaules. Il s'effondre avec lassitude dans son siège.

Qui-Gon étend un bras pour l'enrouler autour des épaules fines. Obi-Wan gravite plus près de son maître, comme un petit astéroïde dérivant vers son parent, et s'ancre fermement à la source de sa lumière tandis que la voie ombragée du sénat s'ouvre devant eux.

OoOoOoO

Le bureau du sénateur de Naboo est décoré avec goût. Il est lisse sans être élégant, imposant sans être condescendant. Et pourtant le manque d'angles et de rebords est quelque peu déconcertant au milieu des canapés rouges en cuir lustré. Un bureau en ébène, sculpté dans ce qui avait dû être un arbre ancien abattu sur Kashyyk, trône au milieu de la pièce. Il fait près de huit pieds de long, et sa surface rayonne d'une lueur légèrement fantomatique. Obi-Wan sent la perplexité de son maître à travers la Force. Il n'y a rien de _mal_ avec cette décoration. Chaque orifice semble toutefois saigner de toute sa puissance.

Et, derrière le bureau, se levant maintenant pour les saluer chaleureusement, se tient une ombre enveloppée d'un manteau sombre, tel le dernier squelette dans un cimetière stérile. Son visage ridé de bon grand père s'étire, dévoilant une rangée de dents blanches.

« Maître Jinn, Padawan Kenobi ! S'il vous plaît, asseyez-vous ! » Le sourire de Palpatine étincelle d'une bout à l'autre, ses yeux se plissent dans la lumière qui s'écoule de la fenêtre. « Je vous dois à tous deux les excuses les plus sincères pour ne vous avoir contacté que maintenant » glousse-t-il en leur faisant signe de s'asseoir face à lui et de prendre des tasses de thé sur un meuble prévu pour ça« Les premiers mois du mandat sont un cauchemar bureaucratique- une transition sans incident d'un sénateur à l'autre est presque impossible. »

Qui-Gon arbore un sourire poli alors qu'il soulève une tasse de thé en porcelaine à ses lèvres. A la grande admiration Obi-Wan, aucun signe de révulsion ne fait vaciller le masque sans émotion de Qui-Gon. « Sénateur Palpatine, il doit être difficile de gérer les médiats de Coruscant suite aux événements de l'élection » déclare-t-il avec désinvolture.

Palpatine esquisse une moue chagrinée. « Je ne suis pas fier de la façon dont je suis devenu sénateur » dit-il d'une voix grave. « Je suis un ardent défenseur de la démocratie, Maître Jinn, et je pleure pour Atushi Naberri et sa famille, ainsi que pour tous les personnes qui ont perdu leurs familles, victimes des ennemis de la liberté.»

« Ils ont toute notre sympathie » répond Qui-Gon, posant sa tasse à moitié vide avec un léger tintement métallique et se tournant vers son apprenti. « Bois ton thé, Obi-Wan, ce sont des feuilles assez rares. »

Non sans difficulté, Obi-Wan réprime l'envie de retourner au regard pétillant de son maître son propre regard incrédule. Il porte à ses lèvres le rebord de sa tasse, s'étouffant presque en inhalant l'odeur artificielle et écœurante du liquide. Quand il rabaisse sa tasse, ses yeux tombent sur le sourire en coin de Qui-Gon.

« Vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi je vous ai fait venir » poursuit Palpatine souriant à Obi-Wan. Son sourire aurait dû faire l'effet d'un grand père bienveillant s'adressant à son petits-fils, mais Obi-Wan n'en est que plus mal à l'aise. « J'ai deux sujets à discuter avec vous. »

Qui-Gon incline la tête, croisant les bras dans ses grandes manches. Obi-Wan se redresse, les mains posées soigneusement sur les genoux.

« Tout d'abord, je souhaite vous exprimer la gratitude la plus sincère des habitants de Naboo ainsi que la mienne pour vos actions lors de la veille de l'élection, vous avez sauvé beaucoup de gens, y compris ma propre personne » déclare Palpatine.

« Nous sommes là pour servir » réplique Qui-Gon en retour. « Mais je crains de devoir modérer votre gratitude, nous n'avons pas pu empêcher l'intrus d'activer les explosifs... »

« Loin de moi cette pensée » interrompt Palpatine. Il agite la main, comme si ce geste pouvait rejeter l'idée elle-même. « Votre apprenti en particulier a coopéré magnifiquement avec la sécurité du palais. Plus de vies auraient été perdues si nous n'avions pas bénéficié de ses nombreux talents »

Obi-Wan se tortille, mal à l'aise. Toutes ces effusions pleines de louanges ne lui plaisaient guère. Qui-Gon le pousse à travers leur lien à remercier le sénateur, et Obi-Wan s'empresse d'obéir en inclinant la tête.

« Et le second sujet... ? » s'enquit Qui-Gon.

« Ah oui ! » Palpatine semble retrouver son entrain, son sourire s'élargit un peu plus. « J'ai découvert que ces dernières années, les relations entre le Sénat et les Jedi ne sont plus aussi étroites qu'auparavant »

« Il n'y a rien d'étrange à ça » fait remarquer Qui-Gon. " La plupart des contacts que les sénateurs ont avec les Jedi passent par le Conseil Jedi." Sous-entendu : _le Conseil répond du Chancelier._

Palpatine semble ne pas s'en faire, même si son ton se fait plus pressant. « Oh mais c'est un tel _gaspillage_ de ne pas favoriser les relations entre les Jedi et les dirigeants de la République ! Imaginez ce que nous pourrions accomplir si nous encouragions une coopération accrue entre le Sénat et les Jedi ! »

« Hmm » Qui-Gon dévisage Palpatine avec un regard tiède. « Que proposez-vous ? »

« Je suis si content que vous compreniez » répond le sénateur de Naboo, apparaissant tout d'un coup plus puissant et imposant, tout en gardant un sourire omniprésent sur ses lèvres. « Je serais honoré, ainsi que les autres sénateurs, si l'Ordre Jedi envoyait quelques uns de leurs novices étudier au Sénat, sous la direction des sénateurs eux-mêmes- pas à long terme- j'imagine mal interrompre leurs études- mais sur une période par rotation. De jeunes padawan, peut-être même des initiés plus âgés qui n'ont pas été acceptés comme apprentis et seraient envoyés ainsi dans d'autres corps de services, pourraient _eux_ rester plus longtemps. » L'excitation de Palpatine est palpable. « Nous espérons que cela puisse favoriser une relation et une confiance mutuelle basée sur les bénéfices entre le Sénat et les Jedi. »

Et avant que Qui-Gon puisse répondre, Palpatine se jette à l'eau, pour ainsi dire. « Et nous avons pensé que ce programme débuterait parfaitement avec le jeune Kenobi »

Palpatine avait débuté sa phrase avec Qui-Gon, mais en arrivant vers la fin, il se penche vers Obi-Wan d'un air conspirateur.

Qui-Gon sent leur tension réciproque se faufiler à travers leur lien comme une bombe à retardement et bloque l'irritation qui menace de bouillir à la surface. « _Nous_ sommes honorés, sénateur » dit-il sereinement. « Mais Obi-Wan a de nombreuses études à terminer, et nous sommes actuellement en service actif. Nous parlerons au Conseil de cette proposition qui est tout à fait...innovante. »

Immédiatement, les traits ridés de Palpatine dégoulinent de déception. « Naturellement » murmure-t-il. « Ce serait dommage de ne pas cultiver tes talents, Obi-Wan, je suis sûr que tu as un talent certain pour la négociation »

Obi-Wan le regarde fixement, incertain quant à l'utilisation de son prénom, et se sentant étrangement vide quand à son incapacité à parler et donc à _négocier._

« Oh, il ne faut pas avoir honte ! Toutes les négociations ne se font pas simplement par les mots. » Palpatine ne fait ni preuve de pitié, ni de condescendance. Il semble brûler d'une flamme ardente, comme si convaincre Obi-Wan de ses talents est la chose la plus importante dans la galaxie. Les fosses noires de ses yeux sont élargies d'indignation devant la simple suggestion que l'état d'Obi-Wan est une faute.

Qui-Gon s'éclaircit la gorge, jetant un coup d'œil à son chrono et se levant, indiquant à Obi-Wan de faire de même. «Excusez-moi, sénateur, je crains de devoir prendre congé- nous avons un autre rendez-vous urgent, que la Force soit avec vous. » Il s'incline courtoisement, et Obi-Wan fait de même avec une demi seconde de retard.

« Bien sûr » dit Palpatine avec effusion. Il ordonne à un serviteur de leur montrer la sortie et leur fait ses adieux, en n'oubliant pas de suggérer : « Allez donc en parler au Conseil. Cela pourrait être l'idée la plus ingénieuse que nous avons pensé depuis des années. »

A l'extérieur du Sénat, sous le soleil chaud et la circulation ininterrompue, Obi-Wan se dirige vers la navette du Temple et se retient de lancer un regard inquiet à Qui-Gon en le voyant aussi silencieux.

Qui-Gon ne le remarque pas. Il est trop préoccupé par les raisons pour lesquelles Palpatine sait _comment_ et _pourquoi_ Obi-Wan ne peut pas parler. Il tire distraitement sur la tresse de padawan d'Obi-Wan, provoquant un glapissement silencieux de la part de son apprenti. Un air renfrogné se forme sous sa barbe.

Si Qui-Gon Jinn a appris quelque chose ces derniers mois c'est qu'il est extrêmement protecteur de son padawan. Et il n'est pas prêt de laisser Obi-Wan entre les mains d'un vieillard décrépi.

OoOoOoOoO

Heureusement, Mace Windu est d'accord.

« Il _quoi_? » La voix de baryton du Jedi Korun est un grondement réconfortant dans le calme relatif des salles des guérisseurs.

« Palpatine essaye d'exercer plus de contrôle sur l'Ordre Jedi » dit clairement Qui-Gon en se retournant vers la porte fermée derrière laquelle un guérisseur de l'esprit se penche sur son padawan.

Un reniflement. « Il ne serait pas le premier politicien à essayer » soupire Mace. « Mais nous ne pouvons pas refuser catégoriquement cette demande...cela rendrait l'Ordre distant »

Qui-Gon jette un coup d'œil au droïde médical qui est en train d'enrouler des bandelettes autour du bras de son ami. « Que t'est-il arrivé, Mace ? Tu t'es précipité dans une tanière de vendeurs de bâtons de la mort ? »

« Non, mon ami » glousse Mace. « J'ai marché tranquillement dans un palais Hutt »

Des éclats de rire partagés. Cette franche camaraderie entre eux commençait à manquer à Qui-Gon. Ils avaient eu leur juste lot d'égratignures quand ils étaient jeunes, mais l'un d'entre eux avait gagné un siège au Conseil, tandis que l'autre le titre du _Jedi le plus insupportable_ de sa génération.

Son bras soigné, Mace prend le chemin du Conseil, laissant Qui-Gon attendre Obi-Wan seul. Il ferme les yeux, cherchant un point pour s'ancrer dans la Force à travers l'agitation régnant dans la salle de soins, mais des possibilités infinies dansent devant ses yeux, ne lui laissant aucun endroit auquel se rattacher.

La porte siffle, et Avarin sort, accompagné de la guérisseuse de l'esprit, qui s'incline et va s'occuper ensuite des diverses autres tâches qui l'attendent.

Qui-Gon se lève, son manteau ondulant contre ses jambes. « Comment va-t-il ? » s'enquiert le Jedi, s'efforçant de paraître calme.

Avarin donne à Qui-Gon un regard qui montre qu'il n'est pas dupe. Il sourit et cède. « Bien » admet-il. « Mais Obi-Wan est épuisé, nous pourrions le garder ici ce soir, ou si tu préfères, tu peux le ramener à tes propres quartiers. »

Un lent hochement de tête. « Et ses cauchemars ? »

« Je suis désolé, Qui'" L'expression de Avarin est contrite. « Nous ne pouvons pas le guérir complètement, il doit faire face à ses peurs tout seul, n'est-ce pas la manière des Jedi ? »

« Si » soupire Qui-Gon en fermant les yeux. Il avait espéré...mais cela n'a plus d'importance maintenant. C'est une leçon, une des nombreuses à venir. « Je le ramènerai dans mes quartiers, il se reposera mieux là-bas »

L'un des iris azur de Obi-Wan jaillit sous ses paupières lorsque son maître entre dans la pièce, mais il ne semble pas avoir assez d'énergie pour faire autre chose qu'ébaucher un sourire. Qui-Gon le met sur ses pieds, mais trouve qu'il a la malléabilité d'un bol de nouilles. Avarin dissimule un sourire alors que Qui-Gon soulève son apprenti sur son dos.

« Pas de commentaires » le prévint Qui-Gon. Extrêmement indifférent, Obi-Wan enveloppe ses bras autour du cou de son maître, lâchant un petit soupir satisfait, la tête posée sur l'épaule large.

Avarin incline la tête et ne dit absolument rien, souriant follement à la place.

« Tais-toi » marmonne Qui-Gon, avançant vers Avarin avec son apprenti sur le dos. « Bantha au cœur de laine »

OoOoOoOo

Qui-Gon décide que la Force doit _vraiment_ le détester.

Il se dit que cela aurait été trop demandé d'avoir un voyage paisible de la salle des guérisseurs à ses quartiers. Obi-Wan est un poids mort sur son dos, et les ronflements dans ses oreilles commencent à irriter ses nerfs. Qui-Gon avait même choisi le chemin le moins emprunté pour traverser le Temple, afin d'éviter les regards indiscrets.

Sauf qu'il manque rentrer dans son ancien maître.

« Qui-Gon » le salut Dooku, arquant un sourcil élégant devant la scène étrange qui s'offre à lui.

« Maître » retourne Qui-Gon. Il ne s'incline pas, mais c'est seulement parce qu'il est déjà légèrement penché à cause du poids d'un padawan en pleine croissance sur le dos. Ce n'est décidément pas la façon dont il avait envisagé la future rencontre avec son ancien maître.

Les yeux de Dooku scintillent de plaisir. « Est-ce que ton padawan va bien ? »

« Nous venons de quitter les guérisseurs, merci pour votre inquiétude » Il ne répond pas directement à cette question, _merci bien._ Le couloir vide qui les entoure ne fait que souligner l'amusement de Dooku et le détachement de Qui-Gon.

« Avant de continuer » et là, Dooku sourit « Je tiens à te rappeler que tu n'es toujours pas venu dîner avec ton padawan, comme tu l'avais promis »

Souhaitant que ses mains soient libres afin qu'il puisse les croiser dans ses manches, Qui-Gon s'abstient de mentionner qu'il n'a jamais rien promis dans ce goût là. A la place, il courbe la tête- bousculant Obi-Wan en même temps- et murmure : « Nous serions honorés, Maître Dooku »

Dooku donne un petit signe de tête en retour. « Demain soir alors. Je suis sûr que tu te souviens de l'heure à laquelle je dîne »

Et puis l'Ombre s'éloigne dans le couloir, sa signature de Force imposante soulignée par le _tac-tac_ délibéré de ses bottes à talons.

Obi-Wan sourit un peu dans son sommeil et ronfle directement dans l'oreille de son maître.

Avec un gémissement étouffé, Qui-Gon fulmine dans la direction opposée, laissant un nuage noir dans la Force à chacun de ses pas.


End file.
